La stacanovista, la reclusa e la selvaggia
by Brittana-Fanfiction-Den
Summary: Versione originale: The Workaholic, the Recluse and the Wild Woman di 0atis. Adattamento italiano a cura del Brittana Fanfiction Den. Trama: Brittany vuole Santana. Da impazzire. Sfortunatamente è l'esatto opposto di quello che cerca in una fidanzata. Anche Santana la pensa così. Almeno fino a quando Santana non incontra una bomba sexy di nome Felicia e nota alcune... somiglianze.
1. Capitolo 1

**La stacanonvista, la reclusa e la selvaggia**

Una FanFiction su GLEE a cura di **0atis**

Versione originale: /s/8068637/1/The-Workaholic-the-Recluse-and-the-Wild-Woman

Adattamento italiano: **Brittana Fanfiction Den**

Traduzione a cura di **Evey-H**

Revisione a cura di **eli**, **the old phib**

* * *

Santana si svegliò alle 5:30 in punto come ogni giorno negli ultimi quattro anni. Da tempo ormai la sveglia non le serviva più perché si era abituata ad aprire gli occhi ancor prima che il sole lambisse la sua finestra, eppure la metteva in punto lo stesso ogni sera. Come ogni mattina, si alzò, si vestì in maniera impeccabile, e si recò nella sua cucina perfettamente pulita e ordinata per fare il caffè. Nell'attesa, accese il televisore e ascoltò le ultime notizie preparando la colazione.

Mangiò nella sala da pranzo, sorseggiando di tanto in tanto il caffè appena fatto, guardando le previsioni del meteo e riflettendo sugli impegni della sua giornata lavorativa. Alle 6 in punto sua madre le inviò un SMS di auguri di compleanno, al quale rispose formalmente prima di riceverne un altro esattamente identico da suo padre appena due minuti dopo. Non era una cosa strana, sua madre lo inviava sempre per lui dato che da solo non se ne ricordava mai.

Alle 6:30 entrò nel suo ufficio, lindo ed immacolato quanto la sua casa. La cosa in realtà le dava leggermente fastidio, perché non è che fosse una maniaca dell'ordine, semplicemente non aveva niente di meglio da fare che riordinare nel suo tempo libero. Quella sera le cose avrebbero dovuto cambiare, ma già sapeva che non sarebbe andata così. Solitamente in occasione del suo compleanno non vedeva l'ora di arrivare a fine giornata, ma per qualche strano motivo quest'anno non si sentiva proprio dell'umore. Desiderava incontrare qualcuno che desse una scossa alla sua vita piatta e noiosa e, quando questo non fosse puntualmente successo, si sarebbe accontentata della classica avventura di una notte. Comunque era piuttosto certa che questo compleanno sarebbe stato come tutti gli altri.

Inoltre non fu esattamente un buon presagio il fatto che quando guardò la sua tastiera non vi trovò sopra il colorato pacchetto regalo che l'attendeva sempre quel particolare giorno dell'anno.

Santana non andava matta per i regali infantili, ma ora doveva ammettere che il fatto di non averne ricevuto uno l'aveva resa un po' triste. A quanto pareva persino il suo ammiratore segreto l'aveva abbandonata.

Facendo una risatina amara a questo pensiero, avvicinò la sedia verso la scrivania e si mise al lavoro.

* * *

Brittany era seduta alla sua scrivania a fissare uno schermo pieno di simboli e numeri coi quali non voleva aver nulla a che fare, la metà di essi non sapeva nemmeno cosa significassero. Ad essere onesti, non capiva in cosa consistesse esattamente il lavoro che svolgeva per quella società. Sapeva che nel titolo c'era la parola Analisi e che era ben pagato, quindi aveva continuato a farlo. La vera ragione per la quale era lì da cinque anni però era il suo migliore amico, collega, e inquilino Sam, il quale era stato anche suo compagno di scuola. Dopo gli studi Sam aveva trovato un lavoro e aveva fatto assumere anche lei, insegnandole tutto quello che c'era da sapere. Le aveva spiegato il suo compito e quali cifre avrebbe dovuto ottenere, tutto il resto era un gran caos e, fissando quei numeri che brillavano pallidamente davanti a lei, si domandò, per l'ennesima volta, come mai si ostinasse a tenersi quel lavoro.

_Oh, già, c'è la crisi economica e il cibo costa, _pensò con amarezza.

Sospirando, iniziò a digitare cifre sulla tastiera per ricavare i calcoli necessari al resoconto che avrebbe dovuto presentare il giorno successivo. Sapeva che quei numeri dovevano avere a che fare con i guadagni netti e le perdite nette della compagnia (cosa che sorprendentemente non aveva nulla a che fare con la nettezza urbana) e che i suoi superiori volevano che questi numeri fossero rispettivamente il primo alto e il secondo basso. Questo concetto, quando le fu spiegato la prima volta, le era sembrato la parte più facile del suo lavoro. Questo fino a quando Sam le aveva detto che non solo era sbagliato, ma anche illegale inserire numeri a caso, così aveva cancellato con riluttanza il $1 che aveva digitato nella colonna delle perdite e il $1000000000 che aveva messo in quella dei guadagni. Tutto ciò comportava un mare di duro lavoro che non riusciva a comprendere del tutto, in una professione che non le interessava minimamente.

Brittany sospirò di nuovo, si sistemò gli occhiali (conseguenza del troppo lavoro d'ufficio), e iniziò a digitare. Si trovava bel mezzo di un noiosissima operazione in un tipico lunedì mattina quando fece il suo ingresso la parte migliore della sua occupazione. Si trattava del suo capo: Santana Lopez.

La donna era tutto quello che Brittany potesse mai desiderare, ma era anche totalmente fuori dalla sua portata: era bellissima e gentile, eppure allo stesso tempo severa e persino feroce se la situazione lo richiedeva. Era una persona magnifica per cui lavorare, ma alla fine della giornata Santana non era tipo da unirsi a conversazioni fra impiegati o dire qualcosa che non fosse inerente al lavoro. Si vestiva come una top model e camminava come se stesse gridando al mondo quanto fosse magnifica.

Non c'era nulla di lei che facesse credere a Brittany di avere anche solo una minuscola possibilità di chiederle di uscire. Non che lei non fosse carina, ma Santana avrebbe potuto trovare dieci volte di meglio solo guardandosi allo specchio.

Tenendo gli occhi fissi sull'irraggiungibile oggetto dei suoi desideri, sospirò per l'ennesima volta guardando il suo capo entrare nel suo ufficio e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

"Non è giornata oggi, eh?" commentò qualcuno dall'alto. Così sollevò lo sguardo e vide Sam che la guardava sorridente sporgendosi al di sopra della parete che divideva i loro cubicoli. "Mi hai spaventata!" sibilò sottovoce mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.

Lui si mise a ridere, "Lo so. Allora, che mi dici? Hai pensato a come darle il regalo?"

Brittany aggrottò le sopracciglia: Sam sapeva della sua attrazione nei confronti di Santana, ma sapeva anche si trattava di un sogno impossibile da raggiungere, "Mi prendi in giro?"

Lui fece una smorfia di disapprovazione e aggirò la scrivania portandosi davanti a lei, "No, intendo per il suo compleanno. È oggi."

Brittany spalancò la bocca. Lo sapeva, davvero, ma dato che quella mattina era in ritardo ed aveva da preparare un resoconto urgente per il giorno dopo, le era completamente passato di mente, "Merda, l'ho dimenticato." Borbottò.

"Wow, devi essere _davvero _oberata di lavoro." Ridacchiò Sam. Brittany si morse il labbro per un attimo prima di scrollare le spalle, "Non importa, non è che di solito faccia qualcosa di speciale."

"Mh, forse ti sei dimenticata che stai parlando col tuo coinquilino. Le regali qualcosa ogni anno, solo che non le fai mai sapere che è da parte tua."

Il viso pallido di Brittany avvampò di imbarazzo, così si mise a fissare lo schermo, "Fatto sta che l'ho dimenticato."

Percependo la sua irritazione con sé stessa e verso l'argomento in generale, Sam cambiò discorso, "Allora stasera vieni alla festa di Rachel?"

A quel punto Brittany diede un'altra occhiataccia allo schermo del computer, ma per una ragione completamente diversa. Rachel Berry era la sua seconda coinquilina, una donnina che in qualche modo sembrava essere piena solo di parole più grandi di lei. Tuttavia non erano il suo costante chiacchiericcio o le sue critiche indesiderate che infastidivano Brittany, era il fatto che non avesse affatto bisogno di vivere con loro. Infatti Rachel era una affermata attrice di Broadway che era passata di recente all'industria cinematografica con enorme successo: era diventata multimilionaria ma, dato che stava per interpretare un ruolo da 'persona comune', aveva deciso di studiare la parte cercando di vivere come tale. Il caso disgraziatamente aveva voluto che si fosse messa alla ricerca di un posto dove vivere proprio nello stesso periodo in cui Brittany e Sam avevano messo un annuncio per cercare un appartamento. Quello che ottennero fu una regina del dramma che amava definire tutto ciò che facevano 'carino' o 'caratteristico' e che, nonostante dovesse fare una 'vita da persona comune', ogni tanto organizzava fastosi party nella sua casa di Beverly Hills per aggiornare i suoi amici di Hollywood sui suoi progressi. Ovviamente anche Sam e Brittany erano sempre invitati, soltanto perché confermassero qualche storia bizzarra, come quella del gabinetto che si era inceppato. Tuttavia Rachel era convinta che il fatto stesso di ricevere un suo invito fosse un immenso onore. Allo stesso modo in cui pensava che dare a Brittany una chiave di casa sua fosse un privilegio. Le era permesso andarci quando voleva, per guardare la TV o usare la piscina ma, dato che Brittany era costantemente impegnata e non aveva un'auto, la cosa non succedeva praticamente mai. L'unica volta in cui aveva visto la sua casa era stato quando Rachel le aveva chiesto di andarle a prendere alcune cose, e lei era stata costretta a farsi un infinito viaggio in autobus solo per riportarle alcuni oggetti mondani. Brittany sospettava che avesse pianificato la cosa fin dall'inizio.

"Non mi va di farmi sfoggiare come fossi un progetto di scienze, stasera." Brontolò Brittany.

Sam sorrise e strinse le spalle, "Peccato, sai che io devo andarci, ci sarà anche Cedes."

A quel punto fu costretta a sorridere: almeno Sam aveva ricavato qualcosa di utile da quella situazione spiacevole. Mercedes Jones era una delle amiche di Rachel che partecipavano alle sue feste. Sam l'aveva incontrata ed erano andati subito d'accordo, nonostante lei fosse un'affermata cantante R&B e lui un nerd patentato. Brittany era davvero felice per lui e desiderava di poter avere un giorno un rapporto come il suo, pensiero che le fece riportare gli occhi verso una certa porta di legno chiusa.

Il suo gesto non passò inosservato e Sam rise di nuovo, "Che cotta che ti sei presa. Prova almeno ad augurarle buon compleanno. Voglio dire, lavori per lei da quanto? Quattro anni? Credo che una conversazione vera e personale fra di voi sia d'obbligo."

"Non posso, devo lavorare su... questo." Rispose essendosi dimenticata improvvisamente quello che stava facendo.

"Fai pure, ma se Jake Sully non avesse seguito il suo cuore starebbe ancora solo e su una sedia a rotelle in una Terra post-apocalittica."

Brittany annuì rinunciando a dargli del matto per aver citato Avatar in una conversazione seria, "Già, lo so."

Poi lui ritornò alla sua scrivania e Brittany poté finalmente riprendere a concentrarsi sui numeri di fronte a lei. Solitamente cercava di spezzare la giornata lavorativa concedendosi mini-pause per rendere il tutto più sopportabile, mentre a pranzo lei e Sam andavano in un piccolo bar dietro l'angolo a chiacchierare del più e del meno. Tuttavia oggi non poteva permettersi tale lusso, dato che avrebbe dovuto rivedere i suoi calcoli almeno dieci volte perché tendeva ad ottenere ogni volta somme diverse, quindi avrebbe dovuto ricontrollarli due, tre, anche quattro volte e poi farlo ancora, giusto per essere sicura. La sua intera esistenza all'interno della compagnia dipendeva dalla sua abilità di ottenere risultati corretti e, sfortunatamente, con i numeri era un vero disastro.

Il dilemma ora era capire come fosse riuscita ad ritrovarsi ancora al lavoro due ore dopo la chiusura, unica forma di vita umana rimasta nell'edificio ad eccezione del personale delle pulizie. La cosa peggiore era che ora avrebbe dovuto pure portarsi il lavoro a casa, perché per finire le mancava ancora una vita. Infatti dopo tutte le sue moltiplicazioni la somma finale risultava inferiore rispetto a quella di partenza: a quanto pareva c'era qualcosa di sbagliato.

Sospirando, si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia ed iniziò a trasferire i dati sulla sua pen drive, in modo da poter andare a casa e farsi fare le coccole da altri numeri. Stava sbadigliando e si massaggiava il collo mentre attendeva che il trasferimento fosse completo, quando sentì una voce.

"Lavora ancora fino a tardi?" le domandò la voce pacata e disinvolta proveniente dalle sue spalle.

Era già pronta a dare la sua solita rispostina sarcastica a Sam, per dirgli di smetterla di fare domande ovvie, ma capì immediatamente che non si trattava di lui. Così si voltò incredula e vide Santana che le sorrideva. Con enorme fatica riuscì a non strozzarsi per lo spavento: era convinta di essere da sola nell'edificio.

"Oh! Ehm, no! Cioè, sì!" rispose ad alta voce e in qualche modo riuscì a sembrare ancor più agitata di quanto non fosse già.

"Suppongo che quello sia il resoconto trimestrale." commentò Santana guardando lo schermo.

Brittany spostò con nonchalance la sedia di fronte al monitor, sperando che il suo capo non facesse caso ai suoi calcoli tremendamente errati, "Sì, signora, sarà pronto per domani."

Santana le sorrise e annuì amichevolmente prima di voltarsi per uscire. Brittany la osservò allontanarsi per poi essere colpita improvvisamente dall'immagine di un Jake Sully sbronzo, seduto e imbronciato in un vialetto buio. Così aprì la bocca prima che la sua solita timidezza potesse impedirglielo.

"Buon compleanno." La sua voce era debole ma Santana la sentì comunque perché si fermò e si voltò con un'espressione curiosa sul viso.

"Come fa a sapere che è il mio compleanno?"

Brittany aggrottò le sopracciglia, "È lo stesso giorno ogni anno, vero?"

Santana si lasciò scappare una risata, "Sì, ma come fa a conoscere la data? Il fatto è che tendo a tenere segreto il mio compleanno, e la mia età di conseguenza."

Brittany si agitò ulteriormente, non sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere un segreto, "Ehm, diciamo che ho controllato quando ha iniziato a lavorare qui. Beh, non proprio io, il mio amico Sss... s-solo degli amici." rispose evasivamente con l'intento di non trascinare Sam a fondo con lei, "I miei amici hanno controllato per me perché non sono molto brava coi computer... aspetti, cioè, sono brava con questi, solo non li so usare per... ehm... controllare le persone."

Santana la fissò perplessa prima di scoppiare a ridere, "Brittany Pierce, giusto?"

"Sissignora." Rispose docilmente, entusiasta per il fatto che Santana ricordasse il suo nome senza dover guardare sull'elenco degli impiegati.

Sorridendo, ritornò verso il cubicolo di Brittany e si appoggiò al divisorio della porta, "Quindi suppongo di dover ringraziare lei per i regali degli anni scorsi."

Se Brittany avesse potuto vedere quanto la sua faccia era appena diventata rossa, avrebbe senza dubbio trovato l'intera situazione divertente quanto Santana. "Sì," rispose a bassa voce per poi sgranare gli occhi, "E mi dispiace moltissimo per averlo dimenticato quest'anno, ma con il resoconto e il resto..." farfugliò gesticolando nervosamente verso la macchina infernale dietro di lei, pur rimanendo davanti ad essa per impedire a Santana di vedere.

"Non c'è problema, mi fa piacere aver finalmente risolto il mistero. Ma... come mai tanta segretezza?"

Brittany distolse lo sguardo e borbottò, "Non c'è un motivo in particolare, pensavo che si meritasse di ricevere qualcosa. Lavora sempre per il giorno del suo compleanno, così ho pensato che un regalo potesse sollevarle il morale."

Santana fece un sorriso, "Capisco. Beh, allora grazie, mi hanno davvero reso la giornata più piacevole. Nessuno mi aveva mai regalato degli animali di peluche."

Brittany si sforzò di non apparire totalmente imbarazzata da se stessa, "Io adoro riceverli quindi ho pensato che potessero piacere anche a lei, ma credo che in effetti sia stato un po' patetico."

"Per me è stato molto dolce."

Santana stava ancora sorridendo e Brittany sentì il cuore batterle all'impazzata, "Quindi come pensa di festeggiare stasera?"

A quella domanda, il sorriso di Santana sparì e fu rimpiazzato da una leggera smorfia, "Niente di che, quello che faccio ogni anno. Credo che andrò allo Stellar, mi farò un paio di drink e tornerò a casa."

Brittany non era un'animale da feste, ma sapeva che lo Stellar era un club, uno di quelli da party selvaggi, e anche se erano solo le dieci Santana non sembrava affatto dell'umore per festeggiare.

"Non mi sembra molto entusiasta."

Santana sospirò, "Sì e no. Esco per cercare la donna dei miei sogni, ma riesco solo a trovare donne che non sono affatto quello che sto cercando. È abbastanza deprimente avere una sola serata all'anno per darmi alla pazza gioia, e trascorrerla rendendomi conto che finirò per restare sola tutto il resto dell'anno. Il lato positivo è che oggi è lunedì, quindi non posso restare fuori fino a tardi. Per questo sono ancora qui... cerco di rimandare l'inevitabile." Concluse guardandosi intorno.

Brittany tuttavia non poté fare a meno di sentirsi estasiata: non solo il suo capo era single, ma era anche alla ricerca di una donna. Era terribilmente nervosa al solo pensiero di affrontare la questione, ma era comunque certa che le circostanze non potessero essere più perfette.

"Beh, e cos'è che cerca quando va per locali?"

Santana si prese un momento per riflettere seriamente sulla domanda, "Mmh, non direi di avere un tipo specifico per quanto riguarda l'aspetto, ma deve assolutamente essere attraente." Brittany annuì, probabilmente con un piccolo aiutino di Mercedes sarebbe riuscita a rendersi tale, "Poi deve essere sicuramente decisa, direi quasi aggressiva." Il sorriso di Brittany svanì in un lampo, questa sì che era un'impresa impossibile. "Non che stia cercando qualcuno di dispotico o abusivo, ma mi piacciono le donne che sanno come prendere il comando. Il problema è che io sono una persona difficile su cui prendere il controllo, quindi dovrebbe essere perseverante e anche piuttosto testarda." Brittany sospirò, si sentiva come una castello di carte: persino la minuscola Rachel avrebbe potuto metterle i piedi in testa, "Ma la vorrei anche un po' selvaggia e libera e avventurosa, completamente l'opposto rispetto a me. E, cosa più importante, deve essere una persona con cui ci si può divertire."

Brittany abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò internamente per la centesima volta: era esattamente come pensava, Santana non desiderava una tardona poco attraente, che era anche credulona e praticamente la definizione intrinseca di persona non-avventurosa. Forse a volte poteva essere divertente, almeno questo era ciò che le diceva Sam, ma era sicura che il suo concetto di divertimento fosse totalmente diverso da quello di Santana.

"Capisco. E non ha ancora trovato quella persona?"

Santana sbuffò, "Non con tutte quelle caratteristiche messe assieme. Di solito trovo qualcuna che è decisa ma noiosa, oppure troppo selvaggia senza alcun tipo di freno inibitore. Tre anni fa sono finita con una donna che stava passando quella che lei chiamava una 'fase sperimentale'. Ci siamo frequentate per sei mesi e proprio quando pensavo che fosse una cosa seria e che fossimo pronte a parlare di matrimonio, ha detto che era stato divertente ma che preferiva gli uomini. Il giorno dopo si è trasferita a Londra."

Brittany annuì, aveva già capito di chi stava parlando: Holly Holliday, già dal nome si poteva capire che tipo di persona fosse. Se la ricordava bene perché era gelosa marcia ogni volta che le vedeva insieme, ed ogni anno quando qualcuno le augurava 'Buone Feste'* lei rispondeva 'spero di no', mandando in paranoia tutti quanti tranne Sam che conosceva la ragione del suo odio verso quell'augurio.

"Allora meglio se sta attenta alle pazze scatenate." Commentò evasivamente.

"Già. Beh..." Si raddrizzò e offrì a Brittany un altro dei suoi sorrisi cordiali, "Sarà meglio che vada, non vorrei far aspettare il mio potenziale dramma amoroso del mese."

"Non perda le speranze, troverà presto qualcuno." Le disse sentendosi sciogliere dallo sguardo penetrante di quei due occhi neri.

Santana le sorrise un'ultima volta e la salutò con la mano prima di scomparire dietro l'angolo. Brittany si sentiva un po' triste perché i suoi sogni erano appena stati infranti, ma anche molto emozionata per aver appena avuto una conversazione onesta e informale con lei per la prima volta da quando si erano conosciute.

Accertandosi di essere sola, fece una piccola danza della felicità che fu bruscamente interrotta quando voltandosi vide che sul monitor c'era ancora una quantità esorbitante di numeri e simboli. Sospirò profondamente: sarebbe stata una lunga nottata.

* * *

Santana sollevò il martini verso l'uomo all'altra estremità del bancone, per ringraziarlo per il drink e per lasciargli credere inutilmente di avere uno straccio di possibilità che lei lo raggiungesse. Bevve un sorso e si guardò intorno realizzando che il lunedì sera era probabilmente la serata peggiore per uscire e cercare qualcosa che andasse al di là di una semplice chiacchierata. La musica rimbombava ad un volume così alto da farle tremare i timpani, e la pista da ballo era piena di bellissime donne che ballavano con uomini dall'aspetto mediocre, una vista che la fece sentire ancor più sola. Aveva anche pensato di andare in un bar gay per aumentare le sue possibilità, ma era proprio in un posto del genere che aveva incontrato Holly.

_Non troverai proprio un cazzo neanche qui... _pensò guardandosi intorno.

Dopo un'altra ora stava iniziando a pensare che avrebbe dovuto dare una possibilità a quel pover'uomo che stava continuando ad offrirle da bere, pensiero che le fece immediatamente abbandonare lo stato di disperazione e trance indotto dall'alcol e decidere che fosse ora di andare a casa. Inghiottì ciò che rimaneva del suo drink e stava quasi per andarsene quando si voltò e andò a sbattere contro qualcuno. Così fece un passo indietro scusandosi, poi vide che si era scontrata proprio con l'uomo che le aveva pagato da bere tutta la sera, quello seduto in fondo al bancone.

"Ciao." La salutò lui squadrandola nervosamente.

Santana constatò che da vicino era molto alto ed aveva un aspetto ancora più stupido, "Ciao." Rispose facendogli capire dal tono che non aveva intenzione di portare avanti la conversazione.

"Mi sembri annoiata, ti va di andare da qualche parte?" le chiese goffamente.

"Sì." Gli borbottò cercando di oltrepassarlo, ma la sua stazza imponente le bloccava l'uscita, "Senti, amico, non so neanche come ti chiami."

"Finn Hudson." Le rispose lui con entusiasmo, mentre lei si malediceva fra sé e sé sapendo che non sarebbe riuscita a levarselo di dosso facilmente.

Fece per aprir bocca per renderlo partecipe di tutte le ragioni per cui aveva gettato via oltre cento dollari per una donna che non era interessata agli uomini, cosa che era totalmente soltanto colpa sua dato che, se si fosse disturbato a parlarle prima, lei l'avrebbe di certo esortato a risparmiare i soldi. Tuttavia quelle parole non lasciarono mai la sua bocca perchè in quell'esatto istante la porta del locale si aprì e un uragano sotto le mentite spoglie di una bella bionda con gli occhi blu elettrico fece il suo ingresso.

Santana la fissò a bocca aperta, e non fu l'unica dato che persino l'attenzione di Finn si era spostata su di lei. La donna aveva magnifici capelli dorati che le cadevano ondulati sulla schiena, indossava una scollatissima e quasi inappropriata t-shirt a con la scollatura a V, una gonna così corta che ad ogni passo rischiava di scoprire cose che era meglio non mostrare in pubblico, ed un paio di stivali al ginocchio con tacchi alti che la facevano torreggiare su tutti gli altri.

Subito si recò rapidamente verso Santana e Finn, cosa che spinse l'uomo a sistemarsi i capelli ed aggiustarsi la camicia. Cogliendo entrambi alla sprovvista, quando li raggiunse passò oltre l'uomo come se non l'avesse nemmeno visto e si avvicinò a Santana, la spinse contro il bancone e appoggiò le braccia sulla superficie di marmo intrappolandola.

"Salve." Le sussurrò la donna, e Santana non poté trattenere il sorriso che le si allargò spontaneamente sul viso.

"Salve a te." Rispose con tono carico di tutta la seduzione che aveva appena negato a Finn.

"Sto per portarti sulla pista e strofinarmi addosso a te fino a che non ce la farai più e mi porterai a casa dove ti scoperò fino a sfinirti, ti piace l'idea?"

Santana si sentì la gola improvvisamente secca, "Direi di sì..."

"Non sai nemmeno come si chiama." Si lamentò Finn con indignazione, chiaramente arrabbiato per l'evolversi degli eventi e per il fatto che non fosse stato invitato, ma comunque interessato allo scambio.

La bionda non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo ma rimediò al problema, "Felicia Hardy."

Finn spalancò gli occhi, "Aspetta, ma quello non è..."

Per la prima volta gli occhi della donna si spostarono su Finn lanciandogli uno sguardo tagliente, "Non devi andare da qualche parte?"

Lo disse con tale intensità che lui scomparve all'istante e Santana fu ulteriormente entusiasta alla prospettiva della serata. Felicia si voltò e le sorrise, "Dov'eravamo rimaste?"

"Stavamo andando a ballare."

"Assolutamente."

Felicia la trascinò sulla pista da ballo e iniziò a fare esattamente quello che aveva promesso. La musica finalmente tornava utile, infatti dava alle sue pulsazioni qualcosa su cui regolarsi, perché la donna che le era avvinghiata addosso le stava davvero facendo perdere il controllo. Sembrava che al mondo ci fossero solo loro due e che Felicia fosse l'unica causa del riscaldamento globale. Le sue mani erano dappertutto e sembrava che i suoi occhi avessero i raggi X, perché il suo sguardo da malizioso si trasformava in libidinoso man mano che si spostava verso il basso sul corpo di Santana. Ballarono a distanza ravvicinata e Felicia si strofinò con maestria contro di lei, per poi allontanarsi appena in tempo per costringere Santana a digrignare i denti per la frustrazione.

Fu necessaria non più di una canzone e mezzo perché Santana raggiungesse il sopracitato punto in cui non sarebbe più riuscita a sopportare oltre e, quando glielo fece capire, Felicia la trascinò immediatamente fuori dall'edificio fino al parcheggio. A quel punto Santana prese il controllo e accompagnò la donna verso la sua auto, ringraziando la sua buona stella per essere venuta allo Stellar e per aver tenuto in ordine il suo appartamento. Il viaggio verso casa fu silenzioso, ma la tensione sessuale si poteva tagliare col coltello. Felicia giocava pigramente con i capelli di Santana, la quale rischiò di andare a sbattere quando una mano salì pericolosamente in alto sulla sua coscia.

Arrivarono all'appartamento a tempo di record, e Santana si diresse verso la sua porta in trepidante attesa di quello che stava per succedere. Incerta su come dare il via alla loro notte di passione, aprì la porta e si voltò pensando a qualcosa di intelligente per dare libero sfogo ai loro impulsi, ma Felicia aveva già in mente la sua prossima mossa. Infatti piombò su di lei e prese a baciarla furiosamente nel momento stesso in cui Santana si era voltata. La sua lingua esplorò ogni centimetro della sua bocca mentre la spingeva oltre la soglia chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un calcio.

Santana si lasciò trasportare dalla marea e ricambiò il bacio, perdendosi nelle sensazioni che dopo la pista da ballo la stavano sopraffacendo ancora una volta. Fra un bacio bollente e l'altro finirono barcollando sul divano, ed un secondo dopo Santana si accorse che Felicia era già riuscita in qualche modo a slacciarle i pantaloni. Avrebbe quasi protestato se immediatamente dopo non avesse sentito delle dita forti e flessibili spingersi in profondità nel suo luogo più intimo. Restando senza fiato per la sorpresa, strinse a sé l'altra donna mentre quest'ultima iniziava a muovere le sue dita con perizia dentro e fuori ad un ritmo forsennato. Nel disperato tentativo di far durare il loro incontro più a lungo, Santana si aggrappò al bracciolo del divano sopra la sua testa, ma l'intensità dell'atto unita al fatto che non si masturbava da quasi un anno le facevano immaginare che non sarebbe durata molto.

Con un forte grido le sue gambe iniziarono a tremare e il suo respiro andò fuori controllo, Felicia tuttavia sembrò non farci caso perché continuò imperterrita con il suo ritmo sollevando la maglietta di Santana all'altezza delle ascelle. Fra Felicia ed il suo obiettivo c'era uno sfortunato reggiseno di pizzo nero, che non poteva nulla contro la lussuria del momento. Il tessuto delicato fu strappato via senza cerimonie, permettendole così di prendere in bocca il suo seno mordicchiandolo e succhiandolo e gemendo senza freni.

Le mani di Santana si infilarono fra capelli biondi e avvicinarono il suo viso ancor più verso di lei, mentre l'altra passava fra un seno e l'altro fermandosi solo per succhiare avidamente la pelle fra i due. Con la combinazione dei movimenti della sua bocca e della sua mano, Santana sentì il rapido avvicinarsi di un secondo orgasmo, così decise di dover fare qualcosa per distrarre l'altra donna per non ricoprirsi di imbarazzo nei dieci secondi successivi.

Senza rifletterci più di tanto, Santana spinse la sua coscia fra le gambe di Felicia e scoprì con sorpresa quanto fosse bagnata, altrettanto sorprendente era il fatto che sotto la gonna non indossasse le mutandine. Comunque decise che in fondo non aveva troppa importanza e iniziò a dondolare la gamba contro quella fonte di calore. Sorrise soddisfatta quando la bionda interruppe le sue esplorazioni e allontanò la mano, respirando affannosamente e profondamente.

Il piano all'inizio sembrò funzionare, fino a quando le dita di Felicia non ripresero a muoversi di nuovo. La breve pausa aveva permesso a Santana di ricomporsi leggermente, ma ben presto si accorse di quanto fosse inutile cercare di trattenersi mentre una bellissima donna stava venendo sulla sua coscia ansimando sul suo petto e penetrandola con le dita allo stesso tempo. E nonostante tutto aveva comunque una possibilità, anche se molto piccola, ma quando Felicia individuò quel punto speciale dentro di lei la sua visione si annebbiò e la sua bocca si spalancò. Aggrappandosi avidamente al punto debole appena scoperto, Felicia premette contro di esso più e più volte mantenendo sempre lo stesso ritmo indiavolato. Santana si lasciò scappare una serie infinita di imprecazioni quando venne di nuovo, ma fu sollevata nel vedere che Felicia l'aveva seguita poco dopo ricoprendo la sua coscia di ulteriore calore liquido.

Santana si affannava per riprendere fiato fissando intensamente quei vivaci occhi blu e decise che questo era di gran lunga il miglior compleanno che avesse mai passato.

"È stato incredibile." Ansimò non sapendo cos'altro dire.

Un sorriso malizioso ricoprì il bellissimo viso dell'altra donna, "Oh, tesoro, non ho affatto finito con te."

Santana deglutì rumorosamente mentre Felicia la baciò intensamente ancora una volta prima di scivolare verso il basso e seppellire il viso fra le sue gambe.

* * *

* _Buone Feste = Happy Holiday, gioco di parole_


	2. Capitolo 2

Brittany si svegliò corrucciata, si trovava a faccia in giù sulla tastiera seduta alla scrivania di casa sua. La luce del sole le illuminava il viso, cosa che non andava affatto bene dato che doveva essere al lavoro prima dell'alba. Saltando in piedi girò più volte su se stessa confusa, prima di fiondarsi verso la sua camera. Aprendo la porta con un calcio, posò gli occhi sulla sveglia che le stava sbattendo in faccia il fatto che fosse in ritardo di un ora. A questo punto decisamente turbata, voltò i tacchi e tornò al suo computer, constatando quasi commossa di essere riuscita a finire il resoconto correttamente. Così salvò i dati e se li inviò via email due volte per andare sul sicuro, poi fece una corsa in bagno per pettinarsi e contemporaneamente sciacquarsi la bocca col collutorio, e infine si precipitò fuori dall'appartamento. Si mise in ordine i vestiti meglio che le riuscì, consapevole fin d'ora che sarebbe stato a dir poco mortificante presentarsi al lavoro con gli stessi abiti del giorno prima, specialmente spiegazzati com'erano.

Venti minuti più tardi riuscì a raggiungere l'ufficio sperando che nessuno notasse il suo ritardo, tanto meno Santana; ma quando finalmente arrivò al suo piano precipitandosi verso il suo cubicolo, notò che le tende dell'ufficio del suo capo erano aperte, e mostravano chiaramente che all'interno non c'era nessuno.

Brittany si mise a sedere e rimase imbambolata a fissarlo: Santana non era mai in ritardo. Mai.

"Sei arrivata finalmente." La salutò Sam.

Era in piedi davanti all'entrata del cubicolo con aria divertita, "Perché non mi hai svegliata?!" gli sibilò.

"Non sapevo stessi dormendo, forse avrei dovuto controllare ma dalla sala da pranzo sembrava che tu stessi lavorando."

"Avevo la faccia sulla tastiera."

Lui scrollò le spalle, "Scusa, credevo che fossi subito dietro di me."

"E non ti è venuto il dubbio quando non sono salita sull'autobus?!"

"Mi ha accompagnato Cedes in macchina." Spiegò timidamente. "E prima che tu mi dia del cretino giuro che ti ho chiesto se volevi un passaggio, ma tu non hai risposto."

"Perché stavo dormendo!"

"Calmati." Le disse facendole cenno di abbassare la voce, "Il capo non è ancora arrivato quindi non c'è problema, il problema è che fra venti minuti hai una presentazione e i tuoi vestiti sembrano appena usciti dalla lavatrice."**  
**

Sussultando per la sorpresa, si voltò in fretta e furia per fare il download dei dati necessari e cercando di lisciare i suoi abiti con le mani per renderli più presentabili.

* * *

Santana si svegliò con un bel sorriso stampato sul viso. Stiracchiandosi con poca grazia rotolò sul materasso e scoprì di essere da sola. Non era sorpresa, a dire la verità la cosa le risparmiava quella imbarazzante chiacchierata del mattino dopo perché, considerando quanto era accaduto fra di loro la notte precedente, non esisteva che riuscisse a sostenere quello sguardo stupendo senza arrossire violentemente. Felicia aveva senza dubbio mantenuto la sua promessa di scoparla fino allo sfinimento: alla fine della serata Santana non era stata in grado di mettere due parole in fila, ma solamente suoni gutturali quasi animaleschi che non si era sforzata granché di trattenere. Probabilmente non ci sarebbe riuscita comunque, quella bionda sapeva come far perdere completamente la ragione a qualcuno.**  
**

Sollevandosi a sedere, diede un'occhiata intorno alla camera da letto e fece un sorrisetto: era un disastro, una totale e completa catastrofe. Ogni singola boccetta di profumo, fotografia o gioiello che prima si trovava sul comò, ora era per terra: alcuni erano ancora interi, molti altri erano rotti o finiti in mille pezzi. La lampada sul comodino penzolava da un lato tenuta attaccata solo dal filo elettrico, e la sveglia era a testa in giù sul pavimento. Le diede un rapido sguardo solo per scoprire che era in ritardo per il lavoro di almeno due ore, ma non ci fece troppo caso quando si alzò in piedi e si aprì la via per il bagno calciando via oggetti qua e là.**  
**

Anche quest'ultimo sembrava essere stato teatro di uno scontro mortale, e in effetti era stato più o meno così. L'anta dell'armadietto dei medicinali era stata quasi staccata via, e lei fu costretta a chinarsi per potersi specchiare. I suoi capelli erano un completo disastro, ed il suo torace nudo era ricoperto di succhiotti quasi avesse contratto una sorta di varicella.**  
**

Così, prese in mano il pettine e si mise a lottare con un paio di nodi prima di desistere ed entrare pigramente nella doccia, la cui tenda era stata strappata via e giaceva al suolo in brandelli. Ripensandoci, non riusciva nemmeno a ricordarsi come fosse successo o se avesse tentato di rimetterla a posto, ma poi capì che non era possibile dato che il bastone era spaccato in due con i due estremi che penzolavano pateticamente dal muro. Sospirando con genuina soddisfazione, aprì il rubinetto della doccia e si sistemò sotto il getto bollente, godendosi l'effetto quasi doloroso che provocò al contatto con la sua pelle fresca, e adorando il modo in cui stimolava i vari morsi dell'amore lungo l'interno coscia e sotto il seno.**  
**

Una volta finito, individuò un asciugamano e si strofinò mentre passeggiava verso la sala da pranzo. Dopo aver visto in che stato si trovava, avrebbe probabilmente dovuto esserne turbata, ma il suo corpo era troppo calmo e rilassato per preoccuparsene. Ne era valsa la pena nonostante ogni quadro che possedeva fosse storto o sul pavimento, il divano fosse sotto sopra e il televisore appeso alla parete stesse per cadere dal suo piedistallo.**  
**

Dopo aver trovato il telecomando da qualche parte vicino alla porta d'ingresso, accese il televisore e si avviò verso la cucina. L'audio era molto basso dato che gli altoparlanti ora puntavano al soffitto, ma non le importava; anche se stranamente per arrivarvi aveva dovuto oltrepassare una lampada in frantumi e spostare l'asse da stiro che non ricordava di aver messo davanti alla porta della cucina. Ovviamente anche questa stanza giaceva in completa rovina e dall'aspetto del frigorifero sembrava quasi che ci avessero fatto sesso dentro. Era abbastanza sicura che non fosse successo, ma in realtà non era una possibilità così remota.**  
**

Impiegò un po' per trovare una bottiglia d'acqua, che bevve avidamente sapendo di dover rifornire il suo corpo di liquidi. Considerando lo stato in cui versava la cucina, trovò inutile rimettere a posto la bottiglia. Così riavvitò il tappo e la gettò sul bancone prima di ritornare in camera da letto per vestirsi.

* * *

Quando Santana arrivò in ufficio aveva esattamente tre ore di ritardo ma, al contrario delle sue più temute fantasie, non si era scatenata nessuna crisi e niente aveva preso fuoco. In effetti sembrava che nessuno avesse neppure fatto caso al suo ritardo, e in ogni caso, dato che il capo era lei, nessuno gliel'avrebbe fatto notare.**  
**

Dopo aver appoggiato la sua valigetta sulla scrivania, si mise a sedere e guardò il monitor del computer, per rendersi conto immediatamente che, nonostante fosse arrivata tardi, non aveva per niente voglia di lavorare. Inoltre, per la prima volta nella sua vita, la cosa non la disturbò minimamente, così pigiò qualche tasto a caso per poi smettere di fare finta. Appoggiandosi allo schienale, si stiracchiò godendo di come il suo corpo dolesse deliziosamente: non si era mai sentita così rilassata e non vedeva davvero ragione per uscire da quel torpore. **  
**

Quindi si alzò in piedi decidendo che sarebbe stata più produttiva controllando il suo piano, e si avviò lungo le corsie sbirciando nei cubicoli e disinteressandosi completamente di quanto stesse succedesse al loro interno. Tutti sembravano intenti nel loro lavoro e alcuni non sembrarono nemmeno notare il suo passaggio, ma anche se avesse beccato qualcuno al telefono, a bere tequila e a depilarsi le gambe non avrebbe detto assolutamente nulla.**  
**

Raggiunse poi l'ultima fila dove si trovava la scrivania di Sam Evans, le cui labbra l'avevano sempre turbata leggermente. Notandola, le fece un largo sorriso e lei ricambiò, ma principalmente perché divertita da quanto sembrasse piccola la sua testa in confronto. Oltrepassandolo, raggiunse la scrivania di Brittany e si fermò impietrita. **  
**

Per un istante, un brevissimo e fugace istante, le era sembrato di aver visto Felicia, ma quando guardò meglio capì che era stata solo un'impressione. Brittany era bionda e aveva gli occhi azzurri, ma non assomigliava minimamente alla donna che era spuntata dalle porte del club la sera prima. Gli occhi di Felicia erano luminosi e taglienti e scaltri, i suoi capelli erano lunghi e selvaggi ed aveva una presenza in grado di comandare un'intera stanza, cosa che aveva fatto. Gli occhi di Brittany invece erano di un azzurro più scuro ed erano coperti da occhiali che a malapena nascondevano il fatto che quasi sempre guardasse timidamente per terra quando parlava con qualcuno. I suoi capelli avrebbero potuto essere più o meno della stessa lunghezza, ma li teneva sempre raccolti sulla nuca in modo davvero ridicolo, quindi chi poteva dirlo? Inoltre, se non avesse dovuto parlare di fronte al consiglio ogni mese, Santana avrebbe probabilmente dimenticato che lavorasse per la compagnia. Non che non fosse carina, semplicemente non era Felicia.**  
**

Tuttavia alcune persone erano completamente diverse al di fuori del posto di lavoro, _inoltre _aveva detto a Brittany dove fosse diretta...**  
**

In aggiunta, non conosceva Brittany abbastanza bene ma era piuttosto sicura che non fosse gay, dopo tutto viveva con Bocca da Trota. Ma chi era lei per giudicare? Santana aveva vissuto con il suo ragazzo del liceo per i primi due anni di college, fino a quando era tornata a casa e l'aveva ritrovato a letto con un altro uomo, fatto che avrebbe potuto turbarla se solo lei non avesse cercato di fare lo stesso con una donna.**  
**

Più la osservava più cominciava a pensare che le due donne avessero troppo in comune per trattarsi di una semplice coincidenza, ma nonostante tutto non riusciva proprio ad immaginarsi Brittany così sfrontata.**  
**

Con la più innocente delle intenzioni, Santana scivolò dentro al cubicolo per metterla alla prova. Per prima cosa doveva accendere il suo gay radar e capire se la situazione necessitasse di ulteriori indagini.**  
**

Con nonchalance si appoggiò alla scrivania di fianco alla tastiera di Brittany, lasciando salire la sua gonna inopportunamente in alto, con un movimento che avrebbe potuto giustificare come accidentale se il piano fosse fallito. Brittany stava digitando diligentemente sulla sua tastiera, con le cuffie che le sparavano musica nelle orecchie, fino a quando non si accorse della vicinanza della persona di fianco a lei.**  
**

Voltandosi con un'espressione interrogativa, i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Santana e la sua bocca si spalancò, "Salve! Cioè, buongiorno! Ehm, buon pomeriggio... signora." Aggiunse frettolosamente cercando di togliersi gli auricolari. **  
**

"Buon pomeriggio. Mi spiace di aver perso la sua presentazione stamattina."**  
**

"N-non c'è problema." Balbettò.**  
**

Ed eccoci qui. Brittany aveva notato le sue cosce scoperte e le stava fissando come un vecchio in una casa di riposo: la poverina stava praticamente facendo appannare i suoi occhiali.**  
**

_È stato così facile. Come diavolo hai fatto a non accorgertene prima? _Pensò prima di ricordarsi che non aveva mai fatto caso a Brittany abbastanza a lungo da porsi il problema.**  
**

"Signorina Pierce." Santana cercò di attirare di nuovo la sua attenzione ma l'altra sembrava decisamente troppo impegnata a fissarle le cosce. **  
**

"Può chiamarmi Brittany." Rispose sbadatamente.**  
**

"Beh, Brittany, mi stavo chiedendo cos'avessi fatto ieri sera." Domandò con tono vagamente suggestivo per cercare di spingere la donna a togliersi la maschera.**  
**

Invece l'altra chinò il capo e indicò avvilita lo schermo del computer, "Ho lavorato al resoconto. La presentazione è andata bene e tutti sono rimasti soddisfatti del mio lavoro... credo."**  
**

Anche se forse avrebbe potuto esserci un doppio senso nascosto fra le sue parole, Santana non notò alcuna traccia che potesse alludere a quello che forse aveva fatto la notte scorsa, "Tutto qui? Solo contabilità? Non sei uscita per niente?"**  
**

Brittany si fece scappare una risatina, "Non vado quasi mai da nessuna parte anche nei miei giorni liberi..." ammise con imbarazzo, "Allora, com'è andata la sua serata di compleanno? Ha trovato quello che stava cercando?"**  
**

Santana cercò di cogliere un indizio di consapevolezza nelle sue parole, ma riuscì solo a trovare quello che le sembrò quasi amarezza, "Credo di sì." Ripose con aria corrucciata. Aveva davvero sbagliato completamente?**  
**

"Ah." Commentò in un filo di voce abbassando lo sguardo al suolo.**  
**

Questa non era affatto la stessa persona...**  
**

"Alla fine è stata una specie di avventura di una notte." Elaborò.**  
**

Brittany sembrò leggermente sollevata da quella notizia, e Santana poté vedere per la prima volta i suoi occhi alla luce quando la donna la guardò, e quegli occhi erano incredibilmente azzurri... molto più chiari di quanto avesse pensato inizialmente.**  
**

Sembrava davvero assurdo che le due donne potessero essere la stessa persona, ma c'erano troppe coincidenze. Felicia avrebbe avuto una interessante fila di morsi sulla spalla, ma la camicia di Brittany gliela copriva; quello che doveva fare era chiederle di sbottonarla un po' e mostrarle la schiena. Sfortunatamente non la conosceva abbastanza per farlo, ed era già sul filo delle molestie sessuali.**  
**

Santana passò il resto della giornata lottando fra il finire il lavoro che aveva trascurato tutto il giorno e lanciare occhiate taglienti alla parte visibile del cubicolo di Brittany, mentre il suo cervello stava lavorando a pieni giri per trovare un legame fra le due donne. Quando finì il suo orario di lavoro, l'assoluta calma che era piombata su di lei al mattino era stata rimpiazzata da una lacerante curiosità.

* * *

"Che programmi hai per pranzo?"**  
**

Brittany sollevò lo sguardo e vide Sam sporgersi nel suo cubicolo con un sorriso a trentadue denti, "Nessuno in particolare. Pensavo di prendere qualcosa al distributore automatico."

"Cosa? Perché? Il rapporto l'hai finito, e c'è ancora un mese prima del prossimo."

"Lo so, ma ho ancora un sacco di lavoro da fare." Sospirò guardando di nuovo il suo monitor, "Non posso smettere adesso, sai che per me è difficile capirci qualcosa."

"Va bene." Desistette lui dandole una fraterna pacca sulla testa, "Non lavorare troppo, e anche se sono schifezze assicurati di mangiare qualcosa." La ammonì prima di voltarsi.

Brittany ritornò alla sua tastiera sentendosi un po' in colpa, non avrebbe voluto mentirgli in quel modo. Certo era un po' sommersa dato che uno dei suoi compiti era di controllare i dati di vendite e acquisti man mano che le arrivavano, ma non era una cosa urgente. L'unica cosa che voleva davvero era restare sola e permettere alla vista delle gambe perfette di Santana di restarle stampata in testa. Farlo mentre mangiava con gli amici l'avrebbe fatta sentire una pervertita disperata invece che solo disperata.

Quando stava per rimettersi gli auricolari e scegliere qualcosa di più ritmato perché rispecchiasse il suo attuale stato mentale, sentì un leggero bussare dietro le sue spalle. Così si voltò e quasi fece cadere l'iPod quando vide che il soggetto delle sue attuali fantasie la stava guardando. Ebbe l'impressione di essere appena stata beccata in flagrante, e dovette ricordarsi affannosamente che Santana non poteva leggere nel pensiero... anche se dalla sua espressione si poteva anche pensare il contrario.

Il panico si trasformò in esultanza quando si accorse che questo mese le interazioni con il suo capo erano incrementate del 300%, "Salve."

"Ciao, Brittany. Mi stavo chiedendo se pensavi di uscire per pranzo." Le domandò Santana inclinando il capo di lato.

Non era certa se iniziare a dare di matto per il fatto che Santana l'avesse chiamata per nome o perché forse l'oggetto dei suoi desideri stava per invitarla a pranzo.

"Non ho programmi."

"Beh, conosco un posticino in fondo alla strada, ti andrebbe di venire?"

Brittany non avrebbe per nulla al mondo voluto restare a bocca aperta come una stupida, ma lo fece comunque, "Oh, okay. Cioè, sì, volentieri." Rispose raccogliendo maldestramente la borsa.

"Ti piace il cibo Thai, vero?"

Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fosse, ma se la cosa significava mangiare con Santana la risposta era senza dubbio, "Sì."

"Bene, vieni, prendiamo la mia auto."

_Starò sognando_, delirò fra sé e sé Brittany seguendo Santana verso l'ascensore.

Il ristorante era esattamente come Santana l'aveva descritto: piccolo e serviva cibo Thai. Brittany non lo trovò eccezionale, ma Santana sembrava esserne così entusiasta che decise comunque di svuotare il piatto senza pensarci.

Il silenzio del pasto fornì a Brittany un'ampio e indispensabile lasso di tempo per cercare di capire quale diavolo di argomento fosse più appropriato trattare una volta finito di mangiare. L'unica cosa che le venne in mente della quale aveva una conoscenza approfondita erano le differenze fra gli eroi della Marvel e della DC comics, oppure un'opinione tendenziosa sulla diatriba Capitano Picard contro Capitano Kirk. In quel momento rimpianse improvvisamente il fatto di avere Sam come suo migliore ma unico amico.

"Allora, ti è piaciuto?" Chiese Santana indicando il piatto di Brittany ormai vuoto.

Grata di essere stata risparmiata dal dover rompere il ghiaccio, le sorrise, "Era delizioso."

"Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto, questo posto è uno dei miei preferiti da anni."

In realtà Brittany lo sapeva già, ma non volendosi stampare in fronte la parola _Stalker_, rispose con un semplice "Ah, sì?"

"Io ed Holly ci venivamo sempre." Spiegò distrattamente costringendo Brittany a ricacciare indietro il sorriso, "E tu dove vai di solito a mangiare?"**  
**

_A casa o in qualche posto super economico_. "Qua e là. Di solito sceglie Sam, quindi..." rispose lasciando in sospeso la frase non volendosi scavare da sola una fossa dalla quale non sarebbe riuscita ad uscire.

"Spero di non essere troppo indiscreta nel chiedere, ma tu e Sam siete una coppia?" domandò guardandola con sguardo fermo e indagatore.

Brittany non era sicura su cosa stesse indagando, ma rispose accennando una risata, "Io e Sam siamo solo amici, ci conosciamo dalla seconda elementare."

Santana sollevò le sopracciglia sorpresa, "È un sacco di tempo. Mi spiace, avevo avuto questa impressione perché mi eravate sembrati molto in confidenza."

"Lo siamo, ma non in quel senso." Ammise sentendosi arrossire un po'.

"Capisco." Poi Santana fece una pausa e Brittany attese perché capì che c'era qualcos'altro che voleva chiederle, "Hai... per caso hai una sorella gemella o qualcosa del genere?"

Questo la colse completamente alla sprovvista, "Eh?"**  
**

"O una sorella che ti assomiglia molto, o una cugina..." proseguì Santana lasciando in sospeso la frase in attesa di una risposta.

"No, cioè, sì, ho una sorella ma è molto più giovane e un bel po' più bassa di me. Ha i capelli biondo scuro e gli occhi grigio azzurri. Perché me lo chiede?"

Santana sospirò e scosse il capo, "Ho visto qualcuno che ti assomigliava molto ma che si comportava in maniera completamente opposta."

Facendo una debole risata, Brittany abbassò il capo emozionata per il fatto che il suo capo avesse pensato a lei al di fuori dell'orario lavorativo anche se per un errore, "Non poteva essere mia sorella, vive ancora con i miei genitori in Ohio."

Santana la stava squadrando con occhio critico e ora Brittany si sentiva a disagio sotto al suo sguardo, "Mmh, beh credo che ora dovremmo rientrare." Commentò alla fine.

Quando arrivò il conto Brittany si sentì svenire, sembrava quasi che avessero mangiato in piatti d'oro e che alla fine potessero portarseli via, "Ehm..." borbottò aprendo la sua tracolla che le faceva sia da borsa che da valigetta. Per la prima volta si sentì davvero povera, oltre che tremendamente imbarazzata per il suo reddito.

"Ci penso io." Intervenne Santana con disinvoltura.

"Oh, no, signora Lopez. Io..."

Facendo una risatina gettò sul tavolo un paio di banconote da cento dollari "Chiamami Santana." Le sorrise alzandosi.

Brittany rimase a bocca aperta sentendosi tremendamente invidiosa di Santana _e _della cameriera che stava per portarsi a casa cinquanta dollari di mancia.


	3. Capitolo 3

Per il resto della giornata, Brittany fu come avvolta da una specie di foschia. Dopo essere tornata dal miglior pranzo della sua vita si mise a sedere sulla sua sedia a fissare lo schermo con sguardo assente, con gli auricolari nelle orecchie ma senza che ne uscisse musica. Quando finalmente giunse l'ora di andare a casa, quasi inciampò fuori dal suo cubicolo, per poi dirigersi verso l'ascensore con un sorriso ridicolo stampato in faccia. Di certo il pranzo non era stato eccezionale e Santana le aveva fatto delle domande un po' strane, ma era stato molto più di quanto avesse mai osato immaginare. Inoltre, la _signorina Lopez_ le aveva chiesto di chiamarla _Santana_. Brittany era certa che ora avrebbe potuto morire felice.

Fu interrotta bruscamente dalle sue fantasie da Sam, che si affrettò nell'ascensore dopo di lei e le diede una leggera pacca.

"Ma che cavolo, Britt! Mi tocca di venire a sapere da Lauren al distributore di bibite che _la_ _famigerata _Santana Lopez ti ha invitata a pranzo?"

"Scusa, ero un po' distratta." Rispose ancora sorridente.

Lui ricambiò il sorriso, "Ci credo, sembri mezza sbronza. Senti, ho chiamato Mercedes per farci dare un passaggio a casa così siamo pari per stamattina."

"Okay." Rispose completamente disinteressata.

Il viaggio verso casa fu piacevole perché la sua testa era piena di pensieri su Santana, del modo in cui sorrideva e rideva. Del modo in cui tagliava perfettamente il suo cibo prima di prenderne un boccone, per non parlare della vista di quel boccone quando spariva dietro a quelle labbra.

Sospirò appoggiando il capo sul freddo finestrino posteriore, _Brittany Pierce sei ufficialmente patetica. _Lo pensò perché onestamente avrebbe potuto avere un orgasmo solo per via di quelle immagini.

Sul sedile anteriore Sam era occupato a discutere con la sua ragazza sul film da guardare quella sera: Sam protestava sulla scelta di lei che era ricaduta su _Serenity_ pur non avendo mai visto un episodio di _Firefly_. Quando arrivarono a casa, in qualche modo la conversazione aveva virato sul suo incontro con Santana. Mercedes era particolarmente interessata dato che Sam l'aveva messa al corrente dell'ossessione di Brittany già da molto tempo, ed era impaziente di essere aggiornata sui dettagli.

"Quindi una sera ti si avvicina e si mette a fare conversazione?" riassunse Mercedes, "E poi il giorno successivo ti invita a pranzo?"

"E paga lei." Aggiunse Sam.

"Questo è corteggiamento da manuale, ma di cos'avete parlato?"

Brittany aggrottò le sopracciglia, "Mi ha chiesto di me e Sam e se avevo una sorella."

"Cosa ti ha chiesto di te e Sam?" domandò Mercedes sulla difensiva.

"Se stavamo insieme."

Il viso della donna si illuminò considerevolmente, "Oh, beh, allora di sicuro vuole attirare la tua attenzione."

"La cosa di tua sorella però è un segnale ambiguo." Aggiunse Sam con un'espressione pensierosa che rispecchiava quella di Brittany.

"Ha detto di averlo chiesto perché credeva di avermi vista da qualche parte."

Mercedes si mise a ridere, "Direi proprio che le interessi."

Brittany cercò di non sembrare troppo entusiasta del suo incoraggiamento, ma non poté farne a meno. Il pensiero che Santana potesse davvero essere interessata a lei le faceva fare al cuore una piccola danza della felicità.

"Vi lascio in sua compagnia allora." Disse indicando il menù del DVD già sullo schermo.

Così saltellò nella sua camera prima che Sam potesse invitarla ad unirsi a loro, in parte anche perché essere la migliore amica di Sam significava aver visto ogni episodio di _Firefly_ almeno trecento volte. Ma principalmente perché voleva mettersi qualcosa di comodo e dare libero sfogo ai suoi pensieri e su cosa le avrebbe portato il domani.

* * *

Santana sospirò per la millesima volta quel giorno. Brittany non era Felicia, nemmeno usando la più fervida immaginazione. Di fatto Brittany era l'antitesi di Felicia, uno specchio inverso della sua personalità.

Eppure...

Sospirò di nuovo.

Non c'era modo di saperlo per certo perché, se fossero state la stessa persona, Brittany non l'avrebbe certo ammesso e chiederlo direttamente non sarebbe servito. Inoltre non conosceva abbastanza Felicia per poter indagare su suoi eventuali collegamenti con Brittany.

_Eppure..._

Decidendo che rimuginarci ulteriormente non l'avrebbe portata da nessuna parte, cercò di pensare a cosa avrebbe preparato per cena una volta arrivata a casa, quando le venne in mente che l'intera casa, cucina compresa, erano nel caos più completo. Quel pensiero ovviamente la riportò a Felicia e il ciclo cominciò da capo.

Poi, quando svoltò nel suo vialetto, decise ufficialmente di lasciar perdere. La cosa la stava facendo impazzire, si trattava di un mistero irrisolvibile e, oltretutto, non avrebbe avuto la minima idea di cosa fare o dire se Brittany fosse stata davvero Felicia. Per entrambe era chiaro che si era trattato di un incontro di una notte, quindi perché diamine la stava facendo così difficile.

_Perché il sesso è stato __**incredibile**__._

Sì, okay, c'era quel piccolo particolare.

Comunque si convinse che era finita una volta per tutte, fino a che non si voltò verso il sedile posteriore per recuperare la sua valigetta e vide la tracolla di Brittany sul pavimento dell'auto.

Le furono necessari ben quattro secondi per capire che quella era la sua borsa e che quindi poteva persino contenere documenti vitali per il suo lavoro: forse ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. Certo, avrebbe potuto restituirgliela il giorno successivo, ma se le fosse servita? Usò il telefono per cercare l'indirizzo di Brittany e si diede una virtuale pacca sulla spalla per essere una così Buona Samaritana.

La verità era che voleva cercare per l'ultima volta qualche indizio della donna che le aveva fatto così epicamente toccare il cielo con un dito.

* * *

Brittany era seduta pigramente nel suo letto, intenta ad osservare il soffitto e ascoltare il suono lontano e soffocato di una sparatoria uscire dagli altoparlanti estremamente rumorosi che Sam aveva insistito di comprare. Si sforzava di dormire, o di pensare al lavoro o a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse il modo in cui le labbra di Santana si sporgevano leggermente quando era intenta a pensare, e specialmente non il modo in cui la sua gonna si era alzata scoprendo le sue cosce abbronzate e muscolose.

Con un grugnito, si girò sdraiandosi a pancia in giù e si mise le mani sui fianchi, permettendosi di dare libero sfogo ai pensieri che avrebbero reso le interazioni con Santana ancora più imbarazzanti di quanto non fossero già. Certo non sarebbe stata la prima volta che si toccava pensando al suo capo, ma era passato parecchio dall'ultima volta in cui ne aveva anche solo avuto il tempo. Ora con una possibile amicizia all'orizzonte la sua faccia sarebbe avvampata come una torcia se avesse dovuto parlarle con quel pensiero in testa. E quando era imbarazzata non riusciva a parlare e già in condizioni normali le era difficile non balbettare.

Ma quella gonna era salita così in _alto_.

Vergognandosi profondamente per la sua mancanza di autocontrollo, Brittany fece scivolare una mano sotto il suo ventre e dentro ai pantaloni della tuta, azione che fu fermata improvvisamente da un violento bussare alla porta.

"Ehi, Britt, hai delle visite!" disse Sam con tono particolarmente divertito. Come al solito la sua paranoia le fece pensare che lui sapesse cosa stava per fare.

Brittany si precipitò fuori dal letto come se allontanarsene la assolvesse dal suo tentativo di autogratificazione, "Vengo!" gridò, e poi fece una smorfia per la pessima scelta di parole.

In preda all'agitazione prese gli occhiali e si legò distrattamente i capelli cercando di immaginare chi diavolo fosse venuto a farle visita.

* * *

Entrando nell'appartamento Santana fu sorpresa nel vedere che il suo interno fosse così tipicamente maschile. Le pareti erano coperte quasi interamente da poster con eroi dei fumetti, dell'animazione, o personaggi di fantascienza, ad eccezione del musical _The Sound of Music_. C'erano dei pesi impilati nell'angolo della sala da pranzo, nessuno dei quali era appropriato per una ragazza che non fosse una body builder. Lo stesso tavolo sembrava essere stato convertito in una scrivania, dato che c'era sopra un computer con di fianco una pila di documenti di lavoro. C'erano lattine di red bull ovunque e ciotole con resti di spaghetti giapponesi sparsi per il bancone della cucina e nel lavandino. Non aveva proprio l'aspetto di un luogo in cui avrebbe potuto vivere Felicia ma, per l'ennesima volta, che diavolo ne sapeva di lei?

Sul divano in salotto vide Sam, che l'aveva fatta entrare, ed una donna di colore che la salutava cordialmente con la mano. Santana ricambiò il saluto con la sensazione di averla già vista da qualche parte...

Prima di aprire nella sua testa un altro fascicolo su una persona misteriosa, Brittany apparve spalancando la porta della sua camera intenta a sistemarsi i capelli. Il gesto la costrinse a tenere lo sguardo a terra fino a che non fu proprio davanti a Santana e, quando alzò gli occhi, la sua espressione si fece da incuriosita a terrorizzata.

"Eh-ehm, signorina Lopez, cioè, Santana, cioè, ehm-" balbettò mentre il suo viso stava avvampando.

Santana suppose che il suo imbarazzo derivasse dall'essere stata beccata nella sua tenuta 'casalinga' ed ebbe pietà, "Tranquilla, sono solo venuta per riportarti questa." Le disse porgendole la tracolla.

"G-grazie."

Prese la borsa offertale e si voltò per appoggiarla sul tavolo, "Non c'è di che." Rispose Santana seguendola per alcuni passi e avendo così una visuale chiara del corridoio che conduceva alle altre camere da letto.

Pigramente si domandò quante persone vivessero in quell'appartamento e si chiese pateticamente se qualcuno sapesse dove trovare la sua Cenerentola del sesso. Era anche piuttosto consapevole che, seppure la televisione fosse accesa e trasmettesse una qualche scena d'azione, le persone di fronte ad essa stavano guardando lei.

Volgendo lo sguardo di nuovo verso Brittany, le fu evidente che la sua visita a sorpresa aveva decisamente messo in ansia la donna, e che non sarebbe andata oltre il salotto senza essere invadente, "Bene. Ci vediamo domani." Si congedò educatamente e lasciò l'appartamento.

* * *

Brittany fissò la porta scioccata: Santana Lopez era appena stata in casa sua e visto il casino che c'era in cucina. L'aveva vista nella sua tuta del college oversize. Questo pensiero da solo le faceva venire un po' la nausea, poi quando si ricordò dov'era stata la sua mano pochi minuti prima si vergognò profondamente.

"Ma che cavolo combini?" strillò Mercedes risvegliandola dalla sua trance.

"Cosa?"

Sam gettò il braccio sullo schienale del divano e le diede un'occhiataccia, "Brittany, ha appena guidato fino a qui per riportarti la borsa che avrebbe potuto darti fra poche ore. Se questo non è un segnale non so cosa lo possa essere."

Brittany cercò di non alimentare troppo le sue speranze, "Forse le era di passaggio?"

"Vive in centro, siamo a venti minuti di distanza."

"Lo credi davvero?"

"Credo che tu debba correre a prenderla prima che lo faccia qualcun altro."

Temendo di aver già perso la sua occasione, Brittany si precipitò fuori dalla porta.

* * *

L'auto emise il beep che ne confermava l'apertura e Santana stava quasi per impugnare la maniglia quando sentì un allarmante e rapido susseguirsi di passi provenire dal terzo piano dove era appena stata. Le scale rimbombavano per qualcuno che le stava scendendo alla velocità della luce, e immediatamente dopo apparve Brittany.

Santana aprì la bocca per formulare una domanda, o forse anche solo un saluto ma Brittany inciampò sull'ultimo gradino e cadde a terra, cosa che richiese a Santana tutte le sue forze per non scoppiare a ridere prima di accertarsi che la donna stesse bene. Il fatto in sé che fosse caduta non era stato molto divertente, ma la sua goffaggine parlava per lei.

Quando la bionda si rialzò in piedi, la sua faccia era di nuovo bordeaux e aveva ripreso a balbettare, "Ehm, Santana, ehi... i-io mi chiedevo se magari... non so... cioè, forse... ehm, ti andrebbe di... fare qualcosa qualche volta? Insieme, con me dico, in una... situazione tipo appuntamento?" le chiese tenendo gli occhi fissi sull'asfalto per tutto il tempo.

Guardandola attentamente, Santana prese in considerazione le sue parole, più che altro per escludere il balbettio e capire la frase completa. Si era sempre imposta la regola di non uscire con nessuno che lavorasse per lei temendo ripercussioni legali, ma il suo istinto le diceva che Brittany non era quel genere di persona. Quello oltre al fatto evidente che Brittany non era affatto il suo tipo. Un fatto evidenziato dai suoi capelli spettinati, dal suo comportamento timido e dalla orribile scelta di abiti casalinghi. Tuttavia il suo tipo l'aveva portata verso persone tipo Holly e ancor peggio Quinn, che aveva meno compassione di un sasso ed era la stronza più autodistruttiva e verbalmente abusiva che Santana avesse mai incontrato.

Dopo quelle esperienze era ora di provare qualcosa di nuovo, e se non avesse funzionato avrebbe ricominciato dal punto di partenza. Dopo essersi convinta, si rivolse all'altra donna che sembrava ancora incredibilmente nervosa, "Okay, va bene."

Per un momento Brittany la fissò come se non avesse capito le parole che erano appena state pronunciate, "Davvero?"

"Perchè no?" rispose Santana scrollando le spalle, "Che ne dici di venerdì sera?"

"Mi sembra perfetto!"

"Allora abbiamo un appuntamento." Disse sorridendo, poi salì in macchina e si avviò verso casa lasciandosi alle spalle una bionda che sembrava aver appena vinto un milione di dollari alla lotteria.

* * *

Il rumore della porta che si chiuse fu l'unica cosa che fece uscire Brittany dal suo stordimento, sinceramente non si ricordava di aver salito le scale verso il suo appartamento. Mercedes e Sam la stavano guardando in attesa seduti sul divano ed avevano persino messo in pausa Firefly aspettando che lei parlasse.

"Andiamo, non tenerci sulle spine, cos'è successo?"

"Abbiamo un appuntamento per venerdì sera." Rispose con aria trasognata praticamente fluttuando per la stanza.

Sam fece un gesto di esultanza e Mercedes si congratulò con lei, ma Brittany riusciva solo a sentire il suo cuore batterle forte nel petto.

Venerdì aveva un appuntamento con Santana.

Venerdì era una serata pessima, si trattava del week-end dove avrebbe dovuto assicurarsi di essere in pari col lavoro prima che i grandi capi lo controllassero. Dal momento in cui sarebbe arrivata a casa avrebbe dovuto lavorare fino a lunedì. Il che significava impegnarsi ancora di più per tutto sabato e domenica per recuperare, ma per Brittany quell'appuntamento ne valeva decisamente la pena.

* * *

Santana guardava distrattamente l'orologio, era quasi in ritardo, cosa che non le capitava mai, non da quando- No. Non avrebbe pensato a quello. Si sarebbe concentrata sulla riunione alla quale avrebbe dovuto arrivare entro tre minuti e sul traffico che era praticamente paralizzato. La sua destinazione era a meno di un isolato di distanza e, in preda all'irritazione, pensò quasi di parcheggiare sul marciapiede e andarci a piedi. L'unica ragione che la trattenne fu il fatto che la riunione non era poi così importante, era praticamente un incontro mensile che permetteva all'alta dirigenza di entrare in confidenza con la 'élite sociale' che possedeva la compagnia che guidavano.

Comunque odiava arrivare in ritardo.

Dopo circa cinque minuti riuscì ad arrivare abbastanza avanti da infilarsi nella corsia di destra e fare una svolta vagamente illegale, per poi parcheggiare l'auto nello stretto vicolo di fianco all'entrata del ristorante che stava cercando di raggiungere. Uscire dal veicolo si dimostrò faticoso dato il poco spazio disponibile e dovette farsi strada con cautela.

Improvvisamente venne spinta bruscamente di nuovo dentro l'auto e per un secondo pensò di venire derubata o peggio, poi quando atterrò con poca grazia fra i due sedili anteriori riuscì a vedere chi stava salendo dopo di lei e rimase di colpo senza fiato. Quegli ammalianti occhi blu elettrico la stavano osservando.

"Ehilà." La salutò Felicia con un largo sorriso.

Santana guardò gli shorts incredibilmente corti che indossava e il top di almeno due taglie più piccolo che le sosteneva il seno alla perfezione.

"Come facevi a sapere che ero qui?" chiese con improvviso bisogno di risposte.

Felicia si trascinò sopra di lei e chiuse la portiera prima di voltarsi verso Santana, "Puoi avere solo _una _di queste due cose: la risposta alla tua domanda o del sesso con me."

Non c'era nemmeno paragone.

Per un momento Santana considerò il fatto che Felicia potesse essere una stalker vagamente squilibrata e che ora era ufficialmente tre minuti in ritardo. Poi pensò al fatto che questo vicolo era nascosto dalla strada principale, i finestrini erano oscurati ed il suo corpo era pronto all'azione. Per non parlare del fatto che l'ultima volta che aveva fatto sesso in un'auto era stato ancor prima di possederne una, e che era stato tanto memorabile quanto era sicura sarebbe stato anche questo.

E poi le venne in mente Brittany. La dolce timida Brittany che al momento sembrava sempre meno poter essere la stessa donna in auto con lei.

Ma c'era ancora un giorno intero per arrivare a venerdì e non immaginava proprio che la timidona si sarebbe lasciata andare al primo appuntamento, o che fosse anche lontanamente talentuosa quanto la divinità che si trovava sopra di lei. Inoltre non è che stessero insieme ufficialmente, e realisticamente riteneva la cosa ben poco probabile. Eppure si sentiva in colpa.

Poi quando Felicia si tolse quel top deliziosamente stretto, quel pensiero la abbandonò del tutto, "Sesso per favore." ansimò.

"Immaginavo."

Santana fece un gridolino quando Felicia le strappò via la cintura, le slacciò i pantaloni, e in un colpo solo li abbassò con decisione insieme alla biancheria intima.

"Dobbiamo spostare indietro il sedile." Disse con i suoi maliziosi occhi blu.

Aspettandosi di vedere il sedile reclinato in posizione orizzontale, rimase un attimo sorpresa quando lo vide essere spinto completamente all'indietro creando un largo spazio fra di esso ed il volante. Quantomeno rimase perplessa, ma la confusione sparì quando Felicia la posizionò rapidamente rivolta verso il volante e la penetrò immediatamente dopo da dietro.

Santana ansimò restando senza fiato e si sforzò di non spingere contro il clacson, non passò molto tempo prima che le braccia iniziassero a farle male per lo sforzo e per via della lingua di Felicia che scivolava sul suo collo. Proprio un istante prima di credere di aver fallito la missione di non attirare l'attenzione verso l'auto, venne tirata indietro e posizionata in grembo a Felicia, le sue lunghe dita la lasciarono per un attimo per fare il giro intorno ai fianchi e continuare il loro lavoro. Il sedile era stato reclinato leggermente senza che lei neppure se ne fosse accorta, ma era sicura che ci fossero un sacco di altre cose che le erano sfuggite in quel momento.

Felicia le diede un bacio umido dietro l'orecchio ansimando per lo sforzo dei suoi squisiti movimenti, "Cazzo, sei una goduria, lo sai?"

Santana mugugnò una risposta vagamente incoerente che nemmeno lei riuscì a decifrare dato che quel complimento le era entrato dalle orecchie ed era precipitato direttamente fra le gambe, luogo dove stava per farsi strada un orgasmo di proporzioni apocalittiche. Qualcosa fra la combinazione della sua auto, l'essere relativamente esposte, ed il fatto che i suoi capi e colleghi stavano mangiando a pochi metri di distanza, stava avendo un effetto molto potente. Ma il fattore principale era senza dubbio la bionda dietro di lei e le sue mani esperte che sapevano esattamente cosa fare per farle arricciare le dita dei piedi.

Non ci volle molto perché si inarcasse sopra Felicia gridando qualche parola senza senso che probabilmente era una folle miscela di inglese e spagnolo che forse non avrebbe avuto senso in nessuna delle due lingue.

Una volta che gli arti riacquistarono gran parte della loro funzionalità, si voltò completamente e osservò l'altra donna che le stava sorridendo con quel malizioso scintillio negli occhi. Persino ora con quei suoi occhi blu ceruleo, i suoi ondulati capelli biondi che le cadevano sopra le spalle, ed il modo in cui le sue mani stavano audacemente prolungando l'orgasmo di Santana tanto da appannarle la vista, riusciva a scorgere una traccia di Brittany. E la stava facendo uscire pazza perché _doveva _sapere una volta per tutte se erano la stessa persona. Decisa ad mettere in atto un piano, prese la sua mano sinistra, quella che non stava cercando di portarla ancora ad un altro picco, e assaporò la delicata pelle del suo polso. Felicia la guardò con ovvio interesse, il suo respiro si fece affannoso mentre la lingua di Santana danzava sulla sua pelle e poi, senza avvertimento, succhiò con decisione la carne con l'intento di lasciare un livido, mordendo leggermente per assicurarsi di creare l'effetto desiderato. Felicia sibilò di piacere e la mano che quasi passivamente le stava dando piacere, iniziò a muoversi con più intento facendo gemere Santana. Un suono che venne letteralmente inghiottito dalla bionda che ora si stava liberando di quegli shorts troppo piccoli per essere definiti vestiti. E ovviamente non indossava alcuna biancheria, cosa che rese il difficile compito di manovra della sua mano leggermente più semplice.

Per quella che sembrò una vita, eppure non lunga abbastanza, ci furono solo suoni bagnati delle loro mani in movimento ed i respiri affannosi che li accompagnavano. Santana era decisa a non venire per prima per amore del suo orgoglio, dato che la prima volta che Felicia l'aveva toccata si era sbriciolata praticamente subito, quindi voleva far gridare il suo nome all'altra donna entro un minuto o avrebbe detto addio per sempre al sesso.

E non avrebbe di certo detto addio al sesso.

Come previsto, fece irrigidire Felicia e stringersi intorno alle sue dita entro i primi cinquanta secondi, eppure non si ritenne completamente soddisfatta dato che l'altra emise solamente un gemito tremante. Anche se le provocò brividi lungo la schiena, non fu lo stesso di sentire il proprio nome provenire da quella labbra.

E in quel momento si rese conto di non aver mai detto a Felicia il suo nome.

Ma quel pensiero non fu in grado di fermare la battaglia che stava combattendo per durare più di Felicia. Nel momento in cui la sentì rabbrividire e muovere in avanti il bacino seppe di aver raggiunto il suo obiettivo, così Santana si permise di venire una seconda volta, collassando inerte sopra alla donna sotto di lei che non ne sembrò per niente dispiaciuta.

Dopo lunghi momenti per riprendere fiato, si allontanò abbastanza per poterla guardare e sorridere, "Santana Lopez, comunque."

Gli occhi di Felicia sembrarono nascondere una risata a quel pensiero, ma tutto quello che si lasciò scappare fu un sorrisetto, "Santa Lopez?"

"No, Santana." rispose con una risata.

"Satana?"

Aggrottando le sopracciglia si allontanò ancora un poco, "_Santana_."

"Mmh, non riesco a capire bene. Dovrai insegnarmi come muovere la lingua per pronunciarlo." Disse con quel suo fare malizioso che mandava in subbuglio tutto il corpo di Santana.

Non riuscì a trattenere un ampio sorriso, "Dovrò fartelo ripetere un po' di volte per assicurarmi che tu l'abbia capito."

"Ho una memoria terribile quindi dovrai impegnarti davvero."

Con quelle parole, fu evidente che fosse pronta per un altro round, e Santana non poté fare altro che domandarsi se avrebbe mai più rivisto il mondo esterno.

* * *

Quando raggiunse il ristorante tutti quanti erano al dolce e a Santana non fregava assolutamente niente.

I suoi capelli erano un totale disastro e non si era nemmeno preoccupata di sistemarseli oltre che passarci in mezzo le dita, e i suoi vestiti erano stropicciati dato che erano stati tutti, prima o dopo, gettati sul pavimento dell'auto.

Tutti quanti sembrarono scioccati dalla sua apparizione improvvisa e dal suo aspetto disordinato, ma nessuno fece commenti al riguardo.

Quello che importava era che il suo corpo era acceso di assoluto e incontrollato piacere, (anche se la sua auto necessitava di una pulizia approfondita prima che potesse farci entrare qualcuno) e che finalmente ora aveva un modo per sapere una volta per tutte se Felicia e Brittany fossero la stessa persona. Il livido che aveva lasciato sul polso di Felicia le era riuscito meravigliosamente bene e quando uscì dall'auto si era allargato quasi fino all'altro lato. Sarebbe durato sicuramente fino a venerdì.

L'unico problema era che ancora non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto una volta ottenuta quella risposta.

* * *

_N.d.T. E voi cosa ne pensate del mistero di Felicia? :)_


	4. Capitolo 4

Brittany fece alcuni brevi respiri per farsi coraggio prima di bussare alla porta di fronte a lei. La porta si aprì quasi immediatamente e davanti si ritrovò l'ultima persona con cui avrebbe voluto parlare, ma allo stesso tempo l'unico essere vivente in quell'appartamento che potesse aiutarla. Aveva cercato Mercedes, ma sfortunatamente stava registrando un nuovo disco. Quindi aveva cercato Sam ma, dopo che per il suo appuntamento le aveva consigliato di indossare stivali da cowboy, si convinse che l'unica opzione rimasta fosse Rachel.

"Brittany!" esclamò con fin troppo entusiasmo, "A cosa devo questa piacevole sorpresa? Non ti sento quasi più ormai!"

"E non è un caso." Borbottò in risposta. Come immaginava, Rachel era troppo impegnata a farneticare per poterla sentire.

"–non ne sono rimasti molti quindi dovresti affrettarti a prendere i biglietti!" Saltellò sull'enorme sedia nell'angolo opposto della stanza di fronte ad un'altra dall'aspetto molto meno confortevole, "Siediti e dì alla tua coinquilina cosa ti turba."

Brittany sospirò profondamente ed entrò, la stanza di Rachel era la camera da letto principale ma era quasi impossibile capirlo con tutta quell'inutile accozzaglia di mobili a riempire ogni centimetro. C'erano la sua ellittica, l'enorme poltrona, il letto matrimoniale, il comò in stile vittoriano, ed una piccola piattaforma con sopra un microfono ad asta per i suoi riscaldamenti vocali mattutini: praticamente non c'era nemmeno lo spazio materiale per muoversi.

Scavalcando tutto quell'ammasso di cose inutili che annullavano del tutto lo scopo di vivere nel loro appartamento per capire come fosse la vita per una persona comune, si sedette sulla sedia offertale. Il suo didietro aveva a malapena toccato la seduta quando l'altra riprese il suo incessante chiacchiericcio.

"Sono emozionata che tu abbia pensato di rivolgerti a me per qualsiasi problema tu stia avendo. So che non ci vediamo spesso faccia a faccia, quindi è davvero un onore."

Brittany trattenne ogni smorfia ma le fu necessaria tutta la sua forza di volontà, "Io, ehm, ho bisogno di una mano per scegliere cosa indossare ad un appuntamento." Borbottò sapendo che si stava infilando in un enorme pasticcio.

Come previsto, gli occhi di Rachel si illuminarono e lei unì rumorosamente le mani in una stretta, "Oh, è dalla prima volta che ti ho incontrata che vorrei darti consigli di moda!" Esclamò con un sussulto e precipitandosi fuori dalla stanza e lungo il corridoio.

Brittany la seguì con riluttanza mentre l'altra si faceva largo nella sua camera da letto e si metteva a rovistare poco discretamente nel suo armadio. Dopo un commento denigratorio su come l'impresa non fosse una passeggiata, iniziò a tirar fuori abiti e gettarli sul pavimento e sul letto mugugnando frasi del tipo, 'Forse questo potrebbe andare' o 'Questo è semplicemente ripugnante'.

La bionda la lasciò fare ricordando a se stessa che aveva davvero bisogno d'aiuto. Il suo appuntamento con Santana era di lì a tre ore e non voleva avere un aspetto di merda. Inoltre, dal momento che l'altra donna poteva far sembrare bello anche un sacco nero della spazzatura, qualsiasi cosa avrebbe indossato sarebbe stata dieci volte meglio di lei.

"Che lavoro fa la tua amica? Potrebbe darci un indizio su come dovresti vestirti, se è un meccanico non dovresti essere chic, non vorremmo pensasse che sei una modaiola perché sappiamo entrambe che non è vero."

Brittany strinse i denti per impedirsi di ribattere e bofonchiò, "E' il mio capo veramente."

Rachel tirò fuori la testa dall'armadio, "La Lopez, giusto?" quando annuì la sua coinquilina divenne ancor più esagitata, "Vuoi dire che è un appuntamento con una per cui hai una cotta da una vita? Oh, cavoli! Aiutare una donna timida ad uscire dal suo guscio per catturare il cuore di colei che ama... è un sogno che si avvera! Beh, non proprio, in un sogno tu avresti vestiti più alla moda, ma è comunque eccitante!" Esclamò muovendosi verso il letto per spostare alcune delle migliori camicie eleganti di Brittany dal mucchio degli abiti papabili al pavimento. Poi tornò all'armadio. "Il tuo look deve avere qualcosa di atipico, ma non troppo appariscente."

Non aveva idea di cosa volesse dire l'ultima parte del suo discorso ma annuì comunque, "Già, e devo distogliere l'attenzione da questo." Riprese sollevando un braccio.

Rachel le lanciò un'occhiata veloce per vedere cosa Brittany avesse da nascondere e notò per la prima volta che indossava una stecca al polso.

"Cos'è successo?" strillò avvicinandosi per guardare meglio.

"Mi sono slogata un polso mentre la rincorrevo per chiederle un appuntamento."

"Beh, non preoccuparti, non l'avevo nemmeno notato fino a che non me l'hai mostrato."

_Questo perché sei presa soltanto da te stessa._

"Ma credo che Santana lo noterà. E' già stato abbastanza imbarazzante cadere di fronte a lei e non voglio che si ricordi ogni tre secondi che non sono alla sua altezza, quindi pensavo a qualcosa con le maniche lunghe."

Per una volta, Rachel non si gettò in un altro noioso discorso, rimase invece completamente immobile ad osservare Brittany con sguardo critico, "Perché pensi di non essere alla sua altezza? Brittany tu possiedi una bellezza classica e naturale nascosta dietro a quella patina di grasso sulla tua pelle."

Optò per non tirare fuori a forza il complimento da quella frase, "Non è che _pensi _di non essere alla sua altezza, perché è la _realtà_. Ma è che non ho mai fortuna in campo sentimentale." Avrebbe preferito evitare di confessare certe cose a Rachel ma aveva bisogno che capisse la situazione in modo da aiutarla nel modo migliore possibile, "Anche quando uscivo coi ragazzi alle medie le cose andavano sempre male. Arrivava sempre il momento in cui l'altra persona capiva che non ero neanche lontanamente la persona che desiderava. Voglio farle la miglior impressione che posso, sono certa che non durerà, ma voglio provare a farla andare avanti il più possibile. Non credo che Santana sia così superficiale da voler smettere di vedermi per via dei miei vestiti, ma uno dei requisiti della sua donna ideale è che sia 'attraente', e dato che non rispondo a nessuno degli altri requisiti, voglio almeno provare ad essere attraente ed avere una possibilità che questa cosa duri più di un week-end."

Rachel ci pensò un po' su prima di annuire, "Okay, credo di poterti aiutare."

Per la prima volta Brittany pensò che aver coinvolto Rachel non fosse un errore.

La donna ritornò all'armadio e riapparve con una camicia nera elegante abbinata ad un paio di pantaloni neri a taglio largo. I pantaloni erano semplici ma di un tessuto sottile e molto morbido e la camicia aveva le maniche lunghe che aiutavano a coprire la stecca. La camicia era decorata con qualche strass e lustrini giusto per spezzare la monocromia, ma senza essere troppo appariscenti o pacchiani.

"Questa è bellissima. Perché non l'avevo ancora tirata fuori?" chiese ammirando rapita le cuciture.

Brittany la guardò e sbuffò sarcasticamente, "Quella cosa? Me la sono messa quando io e Sam siamo andati alla Dragon Con vestiti da Capitan Jack Sparrow ed Elizabeth Swann.

Rachel aggrottò le sopracciglia, "Perché vi siete vestiti da pirati per andare ad una cosa sui draghi?"

"Non era una cosa sui draghi... beh, non del tutto... c'era anche la fantascienza, anime, e-"

"Roba nerd, ho capito, ma è comunque bellissima, dovresti indossarla."

"E' un costume da pirata." Rispose Brittany guardando Rachel con sospetto mentre la appoggiava delicatamente sul letto, "Inoltre non abbiamo nemmeno vinto la gara di costumi, anche se Sam ha vinto il premio come miglior prop per il suo vaso di terra."

Come al solito Rachel aveva smesso di ascoltarla qualche frase prima, "Brittany è il capo più bello del tuo guardaroba. Dove l'hai comprata?"

Anni di interazioni umane le avevano insegnato a non avventurarsi in una filippica sui costumi comprati in negozio, "L'ho fatta io. E' più facile che riceverne una sbagliata o ritrovarsi con un milione di persone con lo stesso abito." Okay, una mini-filippica può andare lo stesso.

"L'hai _fatta _tu?" le chiese a bocca aperta guardando la camicia.

"Sì."

"Beh, chiaramente hai occhio per la moda, perché non lo fai come lavoro?"

Brittany scrollò le spalle non gradendo la piega che stava prendendo il discorso, "Era solo per la convention, niente di che."

"Eccome se lo è, hai fatto anche altre cose?"

"Sì, ma la maggior parte è inscatolata nella soffitta dei miei a Lima, Rachel possiamo tornare per favore a quello che devo mettermi?"

"Questa." Rispose lei indicando il costume.

"Sembrerò un'idiota."

"No, vestirti come Dark Vader ti farà sembrare un'idiota, questa è raffinata, sexy e semplice. Nessuno penserebbe che venga da _Pirati dei Caraibi_. Poi devi mettere le tue scarpe col tacco, che per qualche astrusa ragione sono anche le uniche che possiedi."

Decise di lasciar perdere la precisazione su 'Dark' Vader, "Sei sicura?"

"Sì, sicurissima."

Rachel lasciò la stanza per concederle un po' di privacy per cambiarsi. Ci vollero una decina di minuti perché Brittany indossasse tutto quanto, ma quando ebbe finito uscì per andare da Rachel lanciandole uno sguardo stranito.

"Uhm..."

"Te l'avevo detto." Sospirò Brittany. Non le restava molto tempo, aveva ancora un autobus da prendere per raggiungere il ristorante dove dovevano incontrarsi.

"Brittany... cos'è questa roba?" chiese facendo un cenno con la mano verso di lei.

Oltre ai vestiti scelti, Brittany indossava in intricato cappello cinese a falda larga ed una tunica nera con una enorme cintura avvolta intorno alla vita.

"Hai detto di mettermi il costume e questo è il completo, a parte gli stivali perché hai detto di mettere i tacchi."

Scuotendo il capo Rachel si avvicinò e le spiegò di togliere la tunica, il cappello e la cintura, e il suo sorriso tornò solo dopo che si fu liberata di tutto quanto, "Molto meglio. E' adorabile ma hai ragione, nel complesso è un po' teatrale. Allora!" esclamò improvvisamente facendo trasalire Brittany, "Mettiamo un po' di trucco su quella faccia."

* * *

Santana non riusciva davvero a stare ferma.

Brittany sarebbe arrivata da un momento all'altro e con lei la risposta definitiva al più grande mistero della sua vita. Già durante la giornata aveva provato ad avere un'anticipazione cercando di parlare con Brittany prima del tempo, ma ovviamente le cose erano andate per il verso sbagliato ed aveva dovuto passare tutto il giorno a risolvere problemi che altri colleghi ben pagati avrebbero dovuto gestire. Persino il loro programma era stato definito via email, quindi la bionda, o meglio, il suo polso, era sfuggito dalla sua vista per tutta la giornata. Comunque ora era giunto il momento.

Aveva già ordinato del vino rosso, salvo poi accorgersi solo dopo che era arrivato di non avere idea di che genere di vino Brittany gradisse, o se lo bevesse in generale. Era un altro dei motivi per cui pensava che questo appuntamento fosse un errore. Se la sua idea che lei fosse Felicia fosse stata sbagliata, sarebbe rimasta _solo _con Brittany, e non era sicura che lei fosse qualcuno con cui potesse avere una relazione.

Giocherellando con la forchetta persa nei suoi pensieri si accorse che Brittany era riuscita ad arrivare senza che se la notasse.

"Ciao."

Santana sobbalzò un poco ma poi alzò lo sguardo e vide che Brittany era raggiante quanto mai l'aveva vista durante il loro quadriennale rapporto di lavoro. I suoi occhi, liberi dagli occhiali, erano di un azzurro molto brillante e aveva i capelli sciolti che cadevano sulle spalle in morbidi e perfetti ricci. I suoi occhi erano privi dell'aria predatoria di Felicia ed i capelli erano ordinati più che selvaggi, tuttavia Santana poté vedere più facilmente quanto le due donne potessero essere la stessa persona. Specialmente data l'elegante e sorprendentemente sexy tenuta che sfoggiava: era ben lontano da quanto aveva visto indossare da Felicia, ma non avrebbe mai nemmeno pensato che quelle cose potessero trovarsi nel guardaroba di Brittany. Santana si sentì quasi non all'altezza, e questo non succedeva praticamente mai.

Improvvisamente si ricordò del livido e i suoi occhi si spostarono direttamente verso il polso dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi in tutta la sua gloria.

Poi vide una stecca a copertura del polso.

_Ma allora mi prendete per il culo!_

Brittany notò il suo sguardo e si sedette sulla sedia di fronte a Santana tirando giù la manica, "Mi sono fatta male al polso quando sono inciampata." Borbottò chiaramente imbarazzata.

Santana era combattuta fra l'impulso di dichiararla una stronzata e la consapevolezza che effettivamente la donna davanti a lei era in imbarazzo e che l'aveva _davvero _vista cadere di brutto. Poi si ricordò delle sue buone maniere e che non aveva ancora detto una parola.

"Scusami, mi hai spaventata, come stai?" chiese non sapendo come avrebbe fatto a sopravvivere alla cena con la risposta nascosta appena sotto quella fasciatura.

"Benissimo, oggi ero super entusiasta per questa ser- ehm, giornata, questa giornata perché... c'è il sole fuori. C'era. Prima."

Santana aggrottò le sopracciglia, quella cosa non aveva senso, ma a quanto pareva niente di quella donna lo aveva, quindi prese la bottiglia di vino per riempire il bicchiere di Brittany. Quest'ultima fissò perplessa il vino per un attimo e poi sorrise permettendole di versarlo. Quindi Santana cercò, e ci provò davvero, di non pensare al polso di Brittany. Ma ogni volta che le appariva davanti agli occhi, quasi a schernirla, dovette resistere all'impulso di strapparle la fasciatura.

Prima si trattava di pura curiosità, di un piccolo mistero da risolvere. Ora era una missione vera e propria e non aveva intenzione di lasciar perdere finché non avesse avuto una risposta.

* * *

Brittany era una persona maldestra per natura, quello e la sua istruzione scolastica ben lontana dal poter essere definita adeguata, facevano sì che dicesse spesso cose stupide che attiravano l'attenzione altrui. Ma in tutta una vita di episodi imbarazzanti non si era mai sentita tanto umiliata quanto in quel momento.

Non riusciva a capire come Rachel fosse riuscita a convincerla a lasciare la casa per il suo primo appuntamento dopo un milione di anni con la donna _sofisticata _della quale era follemente innamorata in un costume da _pirata_. Ogni persona nel locale l'aveva fissata quando era entrata ed era quasi come se sapessero cosa fosse quella camicia. Non solo quello, ma indossava anche una dannata stecca al polso che la faceva sembrare ancora più idiota.

La cosa peggiore in assoluto era che Santana non la smetteva di guardarla. Anche quando la teneva nascosta in grembo sembrava che quegli occhi neri la stessero osservando attraverso il tavolo. E se si azzardava a farla vedere Santana si metteva a fissarla come se sopra ci fossero scritte le risposte a tutte le domande della sua vita.

Visibilmente a disagio, tirò di nuovo la manica cercando disperatamente di pensare a qualche argomento di conversazione che non appartenesse alla categoria dei personaggi immaginari, ma, come nel loro precedente incontro, il suo cervello non le dava una mano. Poi, dopo il vino, il meglio con cui poteva uscirsene era un'analisi intellettuale sui lavori di Hayao Miyazaki. Di solito non beveva perché non reggeva l'alcol, ma quella bottiglia le era sembrata costosa e berne un po' le era sembrata una cosa di classe. Ora come ora apparire di classe era una priorità, a costo di avere il cervello annebbiato.

Grazie al cielo, come durante il pranzo, Santana la salvò dall'onere di iniziare una conversazione, "Allora, Brittany, cosa ti piace fare nel tuo tempo libero fuori dall'ufficio?"

No, non era come durante il pranzo, questo era _peggio_. Che diavolo le avrebbe detto? Che aiutava Sam a esercitarsi con il Na'vi? No, era troppo immaturo. Che se ne stavano seduti a guardare cartoni giapponesi tutto il giorno perché entrambi li adoravano? No, troppo infantile. Che ogni tanto lei e Sam si vestivano per rappresentare delle scene di Star Trek? Cavoli, no, quello era il massimo della puerilità.

Santana voleva una risposta reale e adulta ma lei non faceva quel genere di cose, quindi avrebbe dovuto inventarsi qualcosa, ma per esperienza sapeva che prima o poi la verità sarebbe saltata fuori.

_Cos'è che potresti dirle, andiamo, dovrai pur avere un'abilità che puoi spacciare per un hobby!_

Poi una vocina le diede la risposta.

Moda.

Rachel aveva detto che i suoi vestiti erano magnifici e lei non elargiva complimenti che non fossero sinceri. Non pensava di avere doti speciali, ma come hobby avrebbe potuto essere un'attività adulta e impedire a Santana di scappare dal ristorante vergognandosi di aver avuto un appuntamento con una dodicenne.

"Faccio vestiti." Rispose infine.

Santana sembrò sorpresa, "Davvero? Tipo cosa?"

"Uh, tipo questa." Ammise Brittany tirando leggermente il collo della camicia e prendendo un boccone della pasta che aveva ordinato, impaziente di trovare un modo per cambiare discorso.

Ora Santana sembrava davvero scioccata, "Stai scherzando!? Brittany, è bellissima."

La sua risposta era incoraggiante quindi si sentì leggermente più sollevata, "Sì? Il modello sul quale mi sono basata era più semplice," _ma dovevamo andare al ballo in costume dopo quindi volevo qualcosa di leggero e allo stesso tempo presentabile sotto la tunica_, "quindi ho aggiunto qualche lustrino e un po' di abbellimenti con le cuciture." _Una mia fotografia è finita su una rivista di cosplay._

Omise quei particolari per impedire alla conversazione di scivolare in territori pericolosi.

"Beh con quelle doti mi stupisce che tu non abbia una tua linea di moda." Commentò Santana seriamente.

Brittany era un po' spiazzata: se Santana lo diceva tanto per dire allora voleva sviolinarla per ottenere qualcosa; se invece era seria allora aveva davvero un talento per i vestiti. Non era sicura quale delle due opzioni preferire.

"Grazie." Rispose con modestia prima di nascondersi dietro un altro boccone di cibo. "E cosa mi dici di te? Cosa fai per divertirti?"

"Niente di particolare." Sospirò Santana, "Sono sempre impegnata con riunioni, incontri o seminari. Mi resta poco tempo per me stessa, ma quando ce l'ho mi piace leggere direi."

"Leggere cosa?"

"Qualsiasi cosa. Poesie, romanzi, racconti. Mi piace tutto."

_Cavolo quella era una buona risposta. So leggere, avrei potuto dire quello. _Si rimproverò Brittany.

"Credo che il lato migliore sia che puoi farlo anche in viaggio."

"Già, specialmente ora che i miei genitori mi hanno regalato un Kindle per il mio compleanno."

"Oh, giusto!" Esclamò Brittany, esasperata con se stessa per aver dimenticato il compleanno di Santana per la seconda volta.

Stasera aveva con se una borsa nera grande, un prestito di Rachel ovviamente, dalla quale vi estrasse un papero di ceramica con una piccola fessura che indicava si trattasse di un salvadanaio. Lo porse a Santana timidamente ma con un sorriso entusiasta.

La sua gioia fu contagiosa e Santana ricambiò l'ampio sorriso anche se chiaramente non sapeva cosa farsene del regalo, "Grazie." Disse con una risatina mentre lo guardava.

"Per il tuo compleanno. Ho pensato di passare alla ceramica quest'anno. Mi ci è voluta una vita per recuperare tutto quello che mi serviva e mi è quasi caduto due volte, ma sono riuscita a finirlo in tempo. Solo che, sai, mi è preso il panico per il resoconto mensile e mi sono dimenticata di dartelo."

Santana sollevò il papero dubbiosa, "L'hai fatto tu?"

Brittany annuì, "E anche gli animali di peluche."

Guardandolo con un apprezzamento del tutto nuovo, Santana lo appoggiò sul tavolo di fianco al suo piatto con un'aria un po' sopraffatta, "Grazie ancora. Nessuno si è mai preso così tanto disturbo."

"Non ci credo, sei talmente fantastica."

_Wow, Britt, ferma tutto! Stai entrando in un territorio minato._

Con sua sorpresa il complimento sembrò mettere leggermente in imbarazzo Santana, che giocherellò con la sua insalata prima di farle la domanda successiva, "Brittany vorrei chiederti una cosa e sarà un po' strana, ma per favore vorrei una risposta sincera."

Preoccupandosi un po' si raddrizzo sulla sedia, "Okay."

"Conosci Felicia Hardy?"

Il viso di Brittany si illuminò con un sorriso, Santana aveva portato la conversazione in territorio amico, "Certo! Sono andata alla Big Apple Con come lei due anni di seguito!"

Qualsiasi cosa Santana si aspettasse di certo non era questa, "Andata dove come cosa?"

"Big Apple Con. E' una convention a New York... ho preso qualche giorno di ferie... stiamo parlando di cose diverse, vero?" chiese rallentando mentre sul viso dell'altra donna si dipingeva la confusione.

"Credo di sì." Scuotendo il capo ricominciò, "Okay, tornando al punto di partenza, hai detto che conosci qualcuno che si chiama Felicia Hardy."

"Beh, non è che la _conosco_, voglio dire, non si può dato che non è reale." Vedendo che la confusione sul suo viso stava peggiorando, si spiegò meglio, "Felicia Hardy è la Gatta Nera." Niente. "Da L'Uomo Ragno. E' un personaggio dei fumetti."

Un vago accenno di comprensione sembrò rivelarsi negli occhi di Santana, "Capisco. E hai detto di esserti vestita come lei?"

"Non più dopo la Con." Rispose Brittany rapidamente, non voleva che il suo capo pensasse che se ne andasse in giro con una tutina aderente da gatta, specialmente perché lavorava sulle finanze dell'azienda.

Santana sembrò pensarci intensamente e Brittany si domandò se non avesse appena rovinato il loro appuntamento con la sua boccaccia.

* * *

Dopo cena Santana guidò fino al parco, era un luogo piacevole per un appuntamento e quando si faceva buio diventava quasi romantico. La vera ragione era che Santana non sapeva davvero dove altro andare dato che tutti i suoi precedenti appuntamenti erano stati programmati dalla persona con cui usciva. E poi pensava che a Brittany avrebbe fatto bene un po' d'aria fresca. La donna infatti sembrava aver perso un lievemente il controllo degli arti e Santana avrebbe potuto pensare che fosse ubriaca, ma era impossibile dato che aveva bevuto soltanto due bicchieri di vino.

Il fatto che Brittany avesse iniziato a straparlare di come fosse strano avere persone famose costantemente in casa propria supportava quella teoria, ma Santana non replicò perché la sua testa era a miglia di distanza. Dopo quella rivelazione a cena si sentiva allo stesso tempo più sicura _e _insicura che Felicia e Brittany fossero la stessa persona. Il problema era che tutte le prove erano circostanziali.

L'infortunio di Brittany era successo prima di lasciarle il succhiotto, e il nome Felicia Hardy non era poi così unico, quindi incontrare qualcuno che si chiamasse così era possibile. Una vera coincidenza, certo, ma possibile. Inoltre in California era probabile che quello non fosse il suo nome in ogni caso. Lo stato era pieno di bionde dagli occhi azzurri, e le possibilità che qualcuna scegliesse quel nome nella speranza di attirare l'attenzione erano parecchie. Ogni risposta che riceveva richiamava ulteriori domande e la stava facendo diventare matta, l'unica cosa sicura era Brittany. A prescindere da quello che aveva o non aveva fatto finta di essere in altri momenti, ora come ora era una ragazza molto dolce.

Onestamente era parecchio che Santana non aveva frequentato qualcuno come lei, aveva quell'innocenza infantile che suscitava tenerezza, e il suo sorriso era pericolosamente contagioso. Al momento le sue chiacchiere erano virate su qualcosa che riguardava polli robotici e non era sicura di cosa farsene, eppure non poté fare a meno di trattenere un sorriso sincero.

Tuttavia, c'era una ragione per cui non aveva mai frequentato persone come Brittany: si stancava in fretta nelle relazioni se non succedeva nulla. Quella faccenda della timidezza tendeva ad annoiarla rapidamente, e un attimo dopo era già alla ricerca di qualcuno di più avventuroso. Si conosceva abbastanza da sapere che qualsiasi cosa ci fosse fra loro, se c'era, non sarebbe durata a lungo.

Eppure con questo mistero alla Dottor Jekyll e Mister Hyde pensò che forse l'avrebbe portata avanti per un po', perché non si sarebbe arresa fino a che non avesse avuto una risposta.

Come se volesse spingere Santana a continuare la sua ricerca, Brittany finì con lo sbattere la faccia contro un lampione. Lo colpì così forte che Santana sussultò e il palo si mise a vibrare. La collisione fece finire Brittany stesa per terra, poi si rialzò quasi immediatamente con aria palesemente mortificata. Santana era sicura che avrebbe provato a fare finta di niente se il suo naso non avesse iniziato a sanguinare copiosamente.

Notando l'espressione allarmata sul volto di Santana, Brittany si mise una mano sul naso cercando di fermare l'emorragia, "Berda." Borbottò con voce nasale, e l'uscita di una 'b' al posto di una 'm' provocò una serie di schizzi di sangue sul top verdino di Santana, creando un macabro motivo natalizio, "Berda bi disbiace!" esclamò peggiorando la situazione.

Per un lungo momento Santana rimase perfettamente immobile cercando di capire cosa fosse appena successo. Incredula, guardò verso la sua camicia e poi ancora verso Brittany che stava cercando di tirare il tessuto della sua per tamponarsi il naso. Era sicura che sarebbe stata una cosa esilarante se solo fosse capitata a qualcun altro. Quando fu psicologicamente in grado di dare per persa la sua camicia, raccolse da terra la borsa di Brittany e vi frugò alla ricerca di fazzoletti. Ci trovò invece dei tovaglioli e decise non chiedersi perché sembrassero provenire da una infinita serie di fast food.

Brittany ansimò per la sorpresa quando Santana le inclinò la testa all'indietro stringendole con le dita il setto nasale mentre premeva il tovagliolo sulle narici.

"Bisogna metterci qualcosa di freddo." Suggerì Santana guardandosi intorno alla ricerca del luogo più vicino dove procurarselo.

Assicurandosi che Brittany tenesse la testa all'indietro ed il naso compresso, si diresse verso un negozio al di là della strada e ritornò pochi minuti dopo con un sacchetto di ghiaccio. La diresse poi verso una panchina e l'aiutò a sedersi per poi appoggiarle il sacchetto sul naso, cercando di ignorare gli sguardi che stavano attirando dalle poche persone lì intorno. Una volta diminuita sensibilmente l'emorragia, Santana si sedette di peso di fianco a lei, la situazione l'aveva messa in tensione più di quanto credesse.

"Che ne dici di dare un minuto al tuo naso e poi di avviarci verso casa?" disse sforzando un sorriso.

Brittany non osò incontrare il suo sguardo, si limitò ad annuire con la testa ancora reclinata all'indietro.

"Mi dispiace." Ripeté più chiaramente questa volta.

Santana la prese come una scusa a largo spettro e le diede un colpetto sulla mano, "Non preoccuparti, stai solo più attenta ai pali d'ora in poi." Voleva essere una battuta, ma Brittany non accennò la minima risata.

* * *

L'incontro col palo le aveva fatto passare immediatamente la sbronza, lasciando Brittany a lamentarsi di come fosse riuscita a mandare a puttane la sua unica e sola possibilità di fare colpo su Santana. Aveva lasciato scegliere a lei dove andare dopo cena perché non le veniva in mente niente che non fosse una fumetteria o una sala giochi, ed ora tutto ciò che desiderava era averne suggerita una delle due. Almeno Santana non sarebbe stata coperta di sangue, probabilmente intenta a decidere come concludere la serata il più presto possibile.

Brittany non riusciva nemmeno a capire come avesse fatto a rendersi così ridicola in così poco tempo.

Rimasero sedute in silenzio per un po', intanto che si lamentava della sua vita, fino a che Santana non si avvicinò e spostò il sacchetto di ghiaccio.

"Fammi vedere." Disse a bassa voce sporgendosi sopra Brittany.

Una delle forti mani di Santana era appoggiata sulla sua spalla ed il suo viso era a soli pochi centimetri di distanza intento ad esaminare il danno.

Le mani di Brittany restarono sospese in aria di fronte a lei non sapendo dove altro andare ora che non erano più impegnate col ghiaccio e con Santana così vicina. E poi la donna si sporse in avanti per controllare il lato sinistro del suo naso ed uno dei suoi seni premette contro la mano di Brittany.

Un secondo dopo la sua faccia diventò completamente rossa ed il naso iniziò a sanguinare di nuovo. Santana arretrò frettolosamente e le rimise il ghiaccio sul suo naso, "Credo tu abbia bisogno di un dottore." Disse preoccupata.

Alzandosi in piedi e tenendosi a distanza di sicurezza da Santana per non nebulizzarla di nuovo, scosse il capo, "No, credo che andò a casa. Non preoccuparti prenderò un autobus. Non voglio sanguinarti sui sedili."

"Non essere sciocca, vieni." Disse guidandola in direzione della sua auto.

Sulla via del ritorno, con l'aiuto del ghiaccio sciolto e di qualche tovagliolo riuscì a darsi una ripulita per concludere la serata senza sembrare la vittima di una violenza domestica. Sfortunatamente non c'era niente da fare per Santana, ma almeno non sembrava una fidanzata abusiva... ora sembrava più una serial killer.

Una volta arrivate, Santana parcheggiò l'auto e accompagnò educatamente Brittany al suo appartamento, anche se quest'ultima avrebbe perfettamente capito se l'altra le avesse dato un calcio con auto in movimento per farla scendere.

Davanti alla porta tirò fuori le chiavi e si voltò per darle la buona notte, "Scusa ancora per la tua camicia."

"Già..." Rispose Santana non sapendo davvero come replicare.

"Te ne posso prendere un'altra." Propose Brittany fiduciosa.

"E' un'Oscar de la Renta." Commentò Santana guardandosi la camicia, "Quindi non preoccuparti."

Brittany non aveva idea di cosa fosse, "Okay."

Sorridendole dolcemente si sporse in avanti e posò un bacio sulla guancia di Brittany, che per un attimo temette di riprendere a sanguinare, "Ciao." Disse Santana prima di riavviarsi verso la sua auto.

"Santana." La chiamò Brittany facendola fermare e voltarsi verso di lei. Sapeva che era stato un completo disastro, ma era stata una serata che avrebbe sempre portato nel cuore e le sembrava un peccato non farglielo sapere, "Grazie per la serata. So che non sono il tuo ideale di donna e che non mi ci avvicino neanche lontanamente, e non farò finta di aver pensato di avere davvero una possibilità con te, ma questa serata è stata davvero fantastica. Anche i momenti imbarazzanti. Grazie per avermi dato una chance."

* * *

Dentro di sé Santana era in qualche modo arrivata alla conclusione che non fosse possibile che quella donna fosse Felicia, e che quindi avrebbe risparmiato alla poverina un po' di pene d'amore stabilendo che quell'appuntamento fosse l'ultimo. Era già stata in troppe relazioni che aveva trascinato perché era troppo gentile per dire la verità, e Brittany non lo meritava. Era quantomeno interessante, ma Santana non vedeva come potessero avere un futuro.

Erano stati quelli i suoi pensieri fino a che Brittany non l'aveva chiamata.

Per Santana fu il modo in cui l'altra non era sembrata triste o bisognosa nelle sue parole, il modo in cui sembrava davvero contenta mentre apriva la porta ed entrava che le fece cambiare idea. Brittany poteva non essere Felicia, ma c'era sicuramente qualcosa in lei. Santana era abituata ai complementi e all'adorazione da parte di uomini e donne di ogni estrazione sociale, ma Brittany era la prima persona che l'aveva fatta sentire come un tesoro che valeva la pena di custodire. E a questo punto della sua vita non avrebbe fatto finta che questo non significasse nulla.

* * *

NdA: Piccola nota: Brittany ha qualche problema d'immagine in questa storia, ci lavoreremo sopra XD

Ci sono un sacco di speculazioni e gente che sta impazzendo per cercare di districare questa storia di Felicia!

Ma non preoccupatevi, Santana non ha ancora appeso il suo cappello da investigatrice, e non dovreste farlo nemmeno voi: andremo a fondo a questo mistero!

E voi? Cosa ne pensate? Chi è Felicia? Fatecelo sapere! :)


	5. Capitolo 5

Il mattino seguente la magia della serata era svanita, e Brittany si svegliò rendendosi conto che, nonostante avesse ormai metabolizzato l'idea di non aver conquistato Santana, aveva davvero sperato che potesse accadere un miracolo. Tipo che il suo capo l'avesse vista e fosse rimasta sbalordita dalla sua bellezza.

Quel pensiero era abbastanza ridicolo da provocarle una risata e svegliarla completamente.

Una volta finita la serata, era andata dritta in camera sua, si era gettata sul letto subito dopo aver buttato la camicia insanguinata sul pavimento, e si era abbandonata al sonno per dimenticare la sfortunata serata, con ancora le scarpe e tutto il resto. Ora se ne pentiva un po'. Con un grugnito riluttante, si mise a sedere e si trascinò sotto la doccia, lavandosi via lo sporco che si era accumulato durante la serata e, con un po' di fortuna, anche il senso di fallimento. Mentre si lavava i denti, si chiese come avrebbe affrontato Santana dopo un appuntamento così disastroso. Magari non sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante.

Dopo essersi data una ripulita, vide nello specchio che il suo naso era di forma e dimensioni normali, ma sulla fronte era apparso un leggero livido che comunque sembrava non necessitasse di cure mediche. Lieta di quel piccolo miracolo, indossò qualcosa, raccolse gli occhiali dal comodino, e si diresse in sala da pranzo per recuperare il lavoro che le era rimasto da fare. Ma nel momento in cui uscì dalla sua stanza, capì che non sarebbe stato così semplice.

Seduti al tavolo, e precisamente nella sua postazione di lavoro, c'erano Rachel, Mercedes e Sam che la fissavano, ciascuno con uno sguardo d'attesa stampato in faccia. La sera prima era rientrata senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, evitando così qualsiasi domanda o spiegazione, ma evidentemente era giunto il momento di affrontare il plotone d'esecuzione.

"Giorno." Li salutò entrando in sala, prima di essere spinta su una sedia da Rachel e che Mercedes le servisse la sua colazione preferita: cereali all'uvetta e succo d'arancia.

"Grazie." Commentò Brittany sorpresa.

Mercedes si sedette di fianco a lei con espressione seria, "Mi spiace non averti aiutata a scegliere i vestiti, se avessi saputo che non sapevi cosa metterti avrei trovato il tempo."

"Non preoccuparti," rispose sollevando le spalle: era comunque una missione impossibile.

"Oh, zitta Mercedes, l'ho aiutata io ed era uno schianto. Allora, dicci tutto," commentò Rachel sull'orlo dell'autocombustione.

"Non c'è molto da dire. Ho mandato tutto all'aria." Rispose semplicemente prima di prendere una cucchiaiata di cereali.

"Cosa te lo fa pensare?" chiese Rachel.

"Non hai sbrodolato completamente tutto il tuo amore per il fantasy, vero? Perché Sam l'ha fatto al nostro primo appuntamento ed è decisamente un 'anche no', quelle cose devono essere rivelate a fasi." La consigliò Mercedes.

"Un po', ma solo perché me l'ha chiesto... credo. Non importa. L'appuntamento è andato bene, è stata molto gentile ed ha persino pagato lei ma... credo di averla persa da qualche parte fra il presentarmi ad un ristorante elegante vestita da pirata e sputare sangue sulla sua Oscar Rent."

Rachel ansimò, "Oscar de la Renta? Hai sanguinato su una Oscar de la Renta e non ti ha uccisa? Allora dev'essere amore!"

Mercedes le lanciò un'occhiataccia e Sam le chiese, "Come sei finita a sanguinare sulla sua camicia?" Sembrava davvero turbato, e dopo che Rachel assunse un'espressione atterrita, così fece anche Mercedes.

"Ho sbattuto contro un palo." Quando gli altri sembrarono aver già in testa la domanda successiva, proseguì, "Ho bevuto un paio di bicchieri di vino." Ammise.

Rachel e Mercedes erano ancora confuse, ma Sam capì immediatamente, "Davvero?" si lamentò, "Perchè hai fatto una cosa del genere? E al primo appuntamento?"

"Pensavo non sarebbe successo niente dato che stavo mangiando." Borbottò.

Vedendo gli sguardi intorno a lui le risparmiò l'imbarazzo della spiegazione, "Non regge l'alcol. Per niente. Un paio di appletini ed è già ribaltata."

"Wow." Sospirò Rachel guardando Brittany come se fosse uno strano animale.

In risposta, Brittany prese ad infilarsi cucchiaiate di cereali in bocca per tenersi impegnata dal sentirsi terribilmente in imbarazzo.

"A parte quello il resto della serata è andato bene, no?" Chiese Mercedes speranzosa e dal tono sembrava conoscere già la risposta.

Brittany deglutì lentamente decidendo di essere brutalmente onesta con loro e con se stessa, "Non è stato solo l'alcol e... l'incidente, siamo persone completamente diverse. A lei piacciono i libri e le poesie e io faccio paperi e costumi. Vive sola in un bell'appartamento e guida una convertibile, io vivo con due persone e giro in autobus. Siamo diverse e sono sicura che se n'è resa conto anche lei mentre eravamo insieme. Anche quando mi ha dato il bacio della buonanotte è stato più che altro un bacio d'addio." Disse arrossendo.

"Perchè dici così?" chiese Rachel con grande interesse.

"Non importa. Per me c'è bisogno di qualcuno come Sam. Cioè, tipo più donna, e che condivida i miei interessi." Aggiunse rapidamente per placare lo sguardo che le stava lanciando Mercedes.

Sam le prese la mano, "Britt, io e Mercedes siamo completamente diversi, eppure andiamo d'accordo. Sai che ti voglio bene come ad una sorella, cavolo mia sorella ha pensato che fossi nostra cugina per tre anni, quindi, ti prego, credimi se ti dico che è prezioso il tempo che passo con te. Questo per arrivare a dirti che uscire con te sarebbe noioso, non perché tu sia noiosa, ma perché entrambi conosciamo le stesse cose. Siamo d'accordo su praticamente ogni argomento opinabile nel reame della fantascienza/fantasy/animazione. Vorrò sempre averti al mio fianco per ogni importante film di fantascienza e ci metteremo in fila per l'autografo di Stan Lee ad ogni evento. Ma Mercedes è completamente diversa, posso mostrarle le cose che mi piacciono per la prima volta, e anche lei mi mostra le sue, cioè, ascolto ancora Hikaru Utada, ma adesso c'è anche un po' di Barry White sul mio iPod. Una prospettiva diversa può essere rinfrescante, anche se è intollerabile che non sia d'accordo con me sul fatto che Kirk sia un capitano migliore di Picard-"

"Shatner non sa recitare." Intervenne Mercedes.

"Non basiamo i meriti del suo capitanato sulle qualità recitative di William Shatner!" Fece una pausa ed un respiro profondo, "Il punto è che trovare qualcuno con i tuoi stessi interessi può essere magnifico, ma può esserlo anche qualcuno di diverso. Non devi rinunciare solo perché non condividete gli stessi interessi."

Rachel annuì, "Sam ha ragione. Stare con qualcuno che ha i tuoi stessi interessi può essere stancante. Col mio ultimo ragazzo è stato un totale disastro." Sospirò.

Mercedes le lanciò un'occhiataccia, "Il tuo ultimo ragazzo era gay, e non avevate gli stessi interessi, eravate la stessa persona."

"Kurt non era gay, erano solo pettegolezzi da tabloid e lo sai!"

"È per quello che andava a letto coi tuoi colleghi maschi?"

"Stiamo andando fuori tema!" Sbottò Rachel.

"Ragazzi, grazie per l'incoraggiamento e la colazione, ma sono certa che il sogno è finito. Anche se è stato bello finché è durato. Sono felice di averlo fatto anche se ora sono indietro di un giorno col lavoro e ho il cuore spezzato." Disse Brittany sforzando un sorriso, "La lascerò in pace, sa che lo capisco e non mi aspetto che le cose cambino d'ora in poi, quindi se per voi va bene preferirei non parlarne più."

Sam le diede un bacio d'incoraggiamento sulla fronte e Mercedes le diede una stretta al braccio per confortarla prima di lasciarla alla sua colazione.

Rachel d'altro canto indugiò qualche istante prima di dire, "Brittany, rispetto il tuo non voler rimuginare sulle passate sconfitte, ma sarà solo un'altra delle tante se lasci che sia così. Ho perso l'uomo dei miei sogni per Broadway e ho pensato che fosse la mia naturale inclinazione crogiolarmi nel dolore e nella tragedia, ma poi ho capito che non avrebbe affatto dovuto andare così. Lo amavo, ma non ho mai combattuto per lui e se lo avessi fatto sono certa che avrei potuto avere sia lui che la mia carriera. Continui a puntare così in basso, sei andata a quell'appuntamento già convinta che non sarebbe mai diventato qualcosa di reale. Forse hai ragione e doveva andare così, ma come puoi esserne certa con quell'atteggiamento?"

Brittany affondò rapidamente il cucchiaio nella tazza, "È finita, Rachel. Punterò anche in basso, ma almeno sono obiettivi che posso raggiungere."

"Sarà anche così, e non ti sto dicendo di piombare nel suo ufficio e farle una serenata anche se ogni cellula del mio corpo mi spingerebbe a farlo. Dico solo che se vedi anche solo una piccola possibilità di raggiungere le stelle, buttati e potresti scoprire che sono alla tua portata."

"Parli come la mia bisnonna."

Rachel fece una pausa e la fissò per un lungo istante, "Ho deciso di prenderlo come un complimento." Commentò prima di alzarsi e raggiungere gli altri in salotto.

* * *

Anche se aveva ancora in testa la serata disastrosa e perfetta allo stesso tempo, al lunedì Brittany era tornata in sé. La sua amarezza per non essere nemmeno arrivata al secondo appuntamento era svanita, e si sentiva pronta per una giornata piena di numeri che non era certa di poter calcolare. Lei e Sam entrarono insieme e si diressero alle loro scrivanie per mettersi al lavoro. Era ovvio che Sam si aspettasse di vederla lanciare sguardi malinconici verso la porta di Santana, ma lei si rifiutò di iniziare così il suo primo giorno in ufficio dopo quella serata. Quindi si concentrò sul distributore di bibite dove Lauren stava spettegolando con qualcuno come al solito. Brittany tenne gli occhi fissi su quella scena mentre camminava lungo la corsia che conduceva al suo cubicolo e si sedette davanti al computer.

Ma la sedia le sembrò strana e allo stesso tempo molto comoda, e mentre si sedeva sentì un sonoro 'Oof'.

Solo quando sentì, "Credo sia colpa mia per aver occupato la tua sedia." Sussurrato nell'orecchio, capì che in qualche modo si era appena seduta su Santana e si alzò di scatto, con viso già paonazzo e balbettando a tutta forza.

"S-signorina Lopez- cioè, Santana- ehm... Scusa." Concluse decidendo di tenere la bocca chiusa fino a quando interpellata.

"Non preoccuparti, volevo solo vederti prima che iniziassi a lavorare e, beh, missione compiuta, credo."

"Co-cosa posso fare per te?"

Alla domanda sospirò e si alzò in piedi, "So che non è professionale da parte mia farlo al lavoro, ma mi sono convinta solo stamattina e non volevo aspettare per chiedertelo. Usciresti di nuovo con me?"

La bocca di Brittany si aprì e un, "Eh?" uscì dalle sue fauci spalancate.

"Un altro appuntamento. So che sono sembrata... veramente non so come me ne sono resa conto, ma non deve essere stato affatto piacevole per te finire la serata in quel modo."

"No, sei stata perfetta!" Sussurrò Brittany con decisione.

Un sussurro perché poteva vedere Lauren avvicinarsi.

Santana sembrò un po' sorpresa dalla decisione con cui le aveva risposto, "Non lo sono affatto, ma credo che forse dopo una serata così... intensa magari potremmo ricominciare da capo?"

Rachel le aveva detto di puntare alle stelle, ma sembrava che le stelle fossero cadute e l'avessero colpita dritta in faccia.

"Certo, mi piacerebbe molto."

Il viso di Santana si illuminò con un sorriso, "Benissimo. Allora, una mia vecchia amica del college canta un po' di brani del suo nuovo album in un localino jazz dietro l'angolo, e pensavo che potessimo andarci insieme mercoledì sera. Non faremmo tardi."

Brittany sentì riaffacciarsi le sue vecchie insicurezze. Per esempio l'ansia al pensiero di incontrare una amica di lunga data di Santana, come se il fatto che la donna conoscesse gente che debuttava in locali jazz non fosse già abbastanza intimidatorio. Okay, un'artista appartenente ad una famosa etichetta frequentava casa sua e viveva con una stella di Hollywood ex Broadway, ma era diverso, la sua era stata solo fortuna. Invece era così che Santana viveva, sofisticata e tutto il resto.

"Magnifico."

"In realtà credo che sarà pessimo, ma non la vedo da una vita e le ho detto che sarei andata. Credo che avere una compagnia piacevole possa rendere più facile la serata."

"Sono onorata che tu abbia pensato a me." Solo dopo averlo detto si rese conto di quanto suonasse stupido.

"Non è niente di che", commentò Santana con una risatina.

Brittany non voleva esattamente dirle quanto invece fosse importante, perché si trattava della sua seconda possibilità e non l'avrebbe bruciata stavolta, così si limitò ad annuire.

Santana sorrise di nuovo e si diresse nel suo ufficio, e questa volta gli occhi di Brittany rimasero fissi sulla porta, o più precisamente sul retro di Santana fino a che in vista non rimase solo la porta.

Voltandosi verso il suo computer, rimase sorpresa nel vedere che per la seconda volta una persona si era infilata nel suo cubicolo senza che se ne accorgesse.

Sam si stava chiaramente sforzando di non sorridere, ma non gli riusciva molto bene, "E io che avevo capito che fosse andata male."

"Dato che stavi origliando dovresti aver capito quanto sia andata male." Sbottò, ma sapevano entrambi che era una stronzata dato che ora anche lei sorrideva di gusto.

"Un altro appuntamento! Britt è fantastico, tu eri tutta mogia mentre lei era a casa a pensare a te tutto il week-end."

Brittany arrossì: non l'aveva intesa in quel modo, Santana aveva detto che ci aveva pensato su tutto il week-end, quindi non dovevano essere stati tutti pensieri positivi. Eppure alla fine aveva deciso per un altro appuntamento quindi non potevano nemmeno essere stati tutti negativi.

"Forse, io di certo stavo pensando a lei."

"Funzionerà fra voi due, me lo sento." Commentò sorridendo.

"Speriamo." Rispose Brittany a bassa voce, e per la prima volta da quando Santana le aveva rivolto la parola, non si trattenne dal sognare un futuro dove questo potesse accadere.

* * *

Al martedì Santana si ritrovò ancora nel suo ufficio, ore dopo il normale orario, a finire il lavoro che non aveva fatto durante il week-end. Brittany, e doveva ammettere anche Felicia, avevano invaso ogni suo pensiero, anche se per una volta Brittany ne occupava la maggior parte. Quando era rientrata dal loro incontro si era data una ripulita e, dopo aver gettato la camicia nell'immondizia, era stata in grado di pensare alla giornata con più chiarezza.

La bionda aveva mostrato ogni sintomo di goffaggine clinica e apparentemente non riusciva a reggere più di un bicchiere di vino, eppure ne aveva bevuti due. Aveva fatto un salvadanaio a forma di papero per il suo compleanno, che ora risiedeva sul comodino di casa sua e sembrava completamente fuori posto in mezzo a cornici d'argento e raffinate bottiglie di profumo. Brittany era sicuramente insolita e non poteva certo dire che le sue stranezze la rendessero particolarmente desiderabile, eppure le aveva chiesto di uscire di nuovo.

Anche adesso non era sicura del perché.

Il week-end era stato una battaglia continua per capire se valesse la pena inseguire qualcosa che era certa sarebbe stata destinata a fallire. Ma quel mattino mentre veniva al lavoro aveva avvertito una sensazione di rimpianto che l'aveva fatta stare male.

Ogni giorno, anno dopo anno, era sempre tutto uguale: arrivava al lavoro puntuale, di solito rimaneva fino a tardi, pranzava da sola o con persone che non sopportava, e tornava a casa in un appartamento vuoto. I momenti di solitudine erano intervallati solo da relazioni fallite con donne che sapeva non andavano bene per lei ma alle quali non poteva resistere.

Se Brittany avesse potuto spezzare quel ciclo, anche se significava includere un papero e un naso insanguinato nel mix, l'avrebbe accettato. L'appuntamento era stato tecnicamente il peggiore a cui era stata, ma era stato anche il più interessante.

Però, Felicia.

Quella donna non aveva lasciato i suoi pensieri. Brittany forse poteva essere un cambiamento necessario, ma anche l'altra bionda era qualcosa di speciale. Era letteralmente tutto ciò che Santana avesse mai sognato... se non fosse che continuava a sparire. Non aveva idea di cosa facesse Felicia in giro per la città, magari aveva l'abitudine di incontrare donne solitarie nei locali ed inseguirle durante la settimana. O magari era solo lei l'oggetto delle attenzioni di quella creatura divina.

Quel pensiero la fece rabbrividire.

Scuotendo il capo, si concentrò di nuovo sul lavoro, firmò alcuni documenti prima di infilarli nella scatola della posta in uscita e raccogliere le sue cose per andare a casa. Stava giusto per chiudere la sua valigetta quando sentì aprirsi la porta dell'ufficio.

Dati i suoi pensieri in quel momento, si voltò sperando di vedere Felicia sulla porta pronta all'azione. Quando vide di chi si trattava rimase sorpresa nell'accorgersi che era proprio lei.

Non aveva davvero pensato che sarebbe comparsa. Forse Felicia era una specie di fatina del sesso invocata dalla forza del pensiero.

Nah, se fosse stato così l'avrebbe incontrata alle superiori e l'avrebbe consumata.

"Salve." Sussurrò Felicia.

"Ehi." Rispose Santana a bassa voce, sembrava che tutti i liquidi della sua bocca si fossero trasferiti... altrove.

Senza dire un'altra parola la donna aveva attraversato l'ufficio e l'aveva bloccata contro la parete, coprendo il suo collo di baci meravigliosamente caldi.

Santana lo desiderava, desiderava che Felicia continuasse perché era così dannatamente bello, ma riuscì a concentrarsi e resistere all'impulso di toglierle la camicia, "Aspetta." Ansimò, e fu davvero dispiaciuta quando Felicia si allontanò e la guardò in attesa.

L'improvvisa perdita di contatto le fece quasi scordare quello che stava per dire.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" chiese dato che tutte le altre domande erano improvvisamente scomparse dalla sua testa.

Felicia la fissò intensamente, "Vuoi davvero che risponda? Perché lo farei, ma sai che ti costerebbe e ho dei progetti davvero piccanti per noi stasera."

_Felicia ha organizzato un'intera serata per noi. **No. Concentrati!**_

"Lascia perdere." Disse improvvisamente ricordandosi che in realtà non voleva chiederle proprio niente.

"Bene, perché la risposta era incredibilmente ovvia." Disse riprendendo la precedente missione di far tremare le gambe a Santana.

"Aspetta, fermati. Quello che intendevo è che mi vedo con qualcuno al momento."

L'altra donna fece una pausa, si allontanò di nuovo e guardò Santana dall'alto in basso sollevando un sopracciglio, "E quando hai iniziato a vedere questa persona?"

Santana avrebbe voluto prenderla in giro sul fatto che ora era lei a fare domande, ma capì che il risultato sarebbe stato controproducente se lo scopo era quello di non finire il discorso col sesso.

"Qualche giorno fa."

"Prima di incontrarmi?"

"No." Rispose pur non capendo la domanda.

"State insieme ufficialmente?"

"Beh, no-"

"Allora credo che tu debba dirle di farsi da parte dato che c'ero prima io." Rispose Felicia con un ampio sorriso.

Santana non poté che sentire un'ondata di piacere al suo tono, "È solo che non credo che dovrei uscire con due donne allo stesso tempo."

"Hai appena detto che non state insieme ufficialmente, e il sesso non è stare insieme." Commentò, poi si sporse in avanti spingendo le gambe fra quelle di Santana e facendola involontariamente gemere.

Era davvero un peccato che Felicia le rendesse così difficile pensare perché era quasi sicura che ci fosse una specie di falla nella sua logica.

"È molto dolce." Cercò di controbattere Santana pur sapendo che non era rilevante.

"Sono dolce anch'io." Spinse la gamba proprio nel modo giusto per far scordare a Santana come si formulano le parole. "Sono disposta a dividerti con lei, sempre che non le dispiaccia che io _domini_ ogni parte di te che riesco a toccare." Sussurrò nell'orecchio di Santana, che non poté fare a meno di stringerla a sé.

Ben presto Santana capì che stava inesorabilmente per perdere la battaglia, ed era quasi ridicolo quanto poco le importasse. Si era già formata una lista di motivi per cui lei e Brittany non avrebbero funzionato e allo stesso tempo una lista di ragioni per cui avrebbe dovuto lasciare che Felicia avesse la meglio.

Poi un pensiero isolato raggiunse la superficie, e riuscì ad agguantarlo prima che le labbra di Felicia bruciassero via l'ultimo barlume di risolutezza.

C'era ancora la possibilità che Brittany e Felicia fossero la stessa persona.

Allontanandosi, guardò la donna di fronte a sè e raccolse in fretta i suoi pensieri prima che la confusione sul viso di Felicia svanisse e che rimettesse quei bellissimi occhi in modalità seduzione.

"Hai-" Non formularla come una domanda, "Fammi vedere la tua carta d'identità." Disse velocemente, e Felicia sembrò ancor più confusa.

"Cosa?"

"La tua carta d'identità, o la patente." Ripeté rapidamente.

"È un po' tardi per vedere se sono maggiorenne," rise Felicia.

Santana si limitò ad allungare la mano, pur domandandosi dove l'altra avrebbe potuto nascondere i documenti. Fra il suo top aderentissimo ed i suoi shorts di jeans scandalosamente corti, immaginò che qualsiasi documento riuscisse ad infilarsi in quelle tasche potesse essere letto dall'esterno.

_Cavolo, da come si veste sembra che non facciano vestiti della sua taglia!_ Pensò cercando di non eccitarsi troppo davanti a quello spettacolo.

Felicia fece un sorrisetto, "Non ce l'ho con me. Ho lasciato la borsa a casa, non pensavo mi sarebbe servita."

_Ancora meglio!_ "Allora portami a casa tua." Replicò trionfante.

Non c'era niente di meglio per dimostrarlo. Conosceva lo stipendio di Brittany e sapeva che non avrebbe potuto permettersi una seconda casa. Questo round era suo e non le avrebbe dato nemmeno un bacio della buonanotte fino a che non avesse saputo la verità.

"Come vuoi, sexy, ma sarà un viaggio lungo."

"Non hai un'auto?" la sfidò Santana, e Felicia la guardò strano.

_Giusto, niente domande._

Non era del tutto contraria a scambiare il sesso con una risposta, ma se proprio doveva farlo era meglio che si trattasse di una cavolo di buona domanda.

C'era qualcosa di decisamente sospettoso nel modo in cui rispondeva alle richieste ma non alle domande. Allo stesso modo si aspettava che la donna cercasse di tirarsi fuori da quella situazione, quindi fu sorpresa nel vederla incamminarsi verso la porta.

Affrettandosi a raccogliere le sue cose, la seguì e si diressero insieme nel parcheggio dove entrarono nell'auto di Santana. Felicia non disse una parola, si limitò a sorridere di tanto in tanto e darle indicazioni.

Con enorme sorpresa di Santana, fu condotta dritta nel cuore di Beverly Hills e ad una delle ville più grandi che avesse mai visto.

La casa, il cancello ed il vialetto ciottolato illuminato a giorno erano pacchiani e dall'aspetto costoso, e facevano sentire Santana per la prima volta per niente arrivata nella vita.

Mentre Felicia le si sporgeva in grembo per digitare il codice di apertura del cancello, Santana disse, "Fammi indovinare. Jed è morto così tu e Jethro avete ereditato la sua fortuna."*

Il cancello si aprì e Felicia ritornò al suo posto con una risatina, "Forse dovresti mostrarmi tu la tua carta d'identità dato che fai citazioni così antiquate."

"Come ti pare." Replicò Santana sorridendo e guidando l'auto verso la magnificente porta d'ingresso.

Felicia la accompagnò all'interno saltellando sul gradino e aprì la casa mostrandole l'ingresso. Santana era esterrefatta: la casa era abbagliante da cima a fondo ed ogni centimetro di quel posto era immacolato, il che indicava la presenza di una governante o roba simile. Cosa ovvia dato che la casa era enorme e il proprietario doveva essere evidentemente piuttosto ricco.

Un proprietario che Santana non era così sicura fosse Felicia.

Probabilmente si trattava di una tenuta appartenente ad uno dei suoi amanti. Non che lo pensasse sul serio, ma doveva aggrapparsi a qualcosa che le impedisse di perdersi nella vista di quegli shorts mentre si addentravano nell'abitazione.

"Non mi sono dimenticata della carta d'identità." Disse Santana con tono di ammonimento.

Felicia le fece un occhiolino malizioso voltandosi brevemente, "E io non mi sono dimenticata di reclamare il tuo corpo."

Santana impallidì rendendosi conto solo in quel momento dell'enorme falla nel suo piano: ora era alla completa mercè di Felicia in casa sua. Sapeva di non avere scampo oltre al precipitarsi fuori dalla porta, ma in quel modo avrebbe rinunciato alle prove di cui aveva un così disperato bisogno.

La seduttrice davanti a lei salì una lunga scalinata a spirale per recuperare l'oggetto richiesto, lasciando Santana ad aggirarsi per il salotto sfarzoso. C'era un camino enorme e mobilio di lusso dappertutto, le pareti color crema avevano un aspetto quasi dorato per via della luce emanata dal lampadario che sembrava appeso a chilometri di altezza. Al centro delle sedute c'era un tavolino da caffè grande abbastanza da poter essere un tavolo da pranzo se fosse stato appena un po' più alto.

Ogni stanza era simile all'altra: ampia e spaziosa, tutte quante arredate con mobili stravaganti in colori caldi. E questo le suscitò ulteriori sospetti.

Poi, dall'altra parte della salotto, vide una zona meno illuminata che attirò la sua attenzione. Attraversò con cautela la lussuosa moquette fino ad arrivare ad un piccolo corridoio con una porta di metallo alla fine. Per un attimo temette di trovarsi di fronte ad una rivelazione macabra, magari una stanza piena di cadaveri o qualche orrore simile. Invece, attraverso una finestrella, vide che si trattava di un garage con circa cinque auto d'epoca e due Porsche nuove fiammanti.

Felicia riapparve dietro di lei porgendole la sua patente, che Santana prese mettendosi a fissare i dettagli e poi ritornando con sguardo esterrefatto alle auto.

"Hai la patente e non guidi nessuna di queste."

L'altra strinse le spalle, "Come la maggior parte della gente che guida faccio schifo, ma al contrario della maggior parte della gente lo ammetto e sto lontana dalla strada."

_Ha un che di... sensato_.

Santana guardò il pezzo di plastica e aggrottò le sopracciglia cercandovi qualcosa di sbagliato. Sembrava tutto in ordine, ma qualcosa le diceva che non se la sarebbe bevuta. C'erano una casa enorme, automobili di lusso, e Felicia aveva una chiave e dei documenti. Quella visita era stata improvvisa quindi non era possibile che avesse preparato tutto.

Eppure qualcosa non quadrava.

La cosa peggiore era che Santana era sicura che la risposta la stesse proprio guardando in faccia.

...e a proposito di guardare in faccia.

Felicia la tirò vicina e le sue braccia si avvolsero automaticamente intorno al collo della donna, mentre questa posava baci delicati sulla sua mandibola. Aveva trovato quello che stava cercando, riserve o meno, Felicia poteva essere sospetta da morire, ma aveva in mano la prova che non fosse Brittany.

Quindi significava che stava baciando un'altra donna in casa sua mentre Brittany era da qualche parte a fantasticare sul loro imminente appuntamento.

Felicia la condusse di nuovo verso il salotto, dove intrappolò Santana sul divano e prese a svestirla senza preamboli.

"Aspetta," Gemette Santana mentre Felicia iniziava a succhiarle delicatamente il collo.

"No-no, ho aspettato abbastanza. Ti ho dimostrato che sono abbastanza grande per guidare." Grugnì abbassando i pantaloni di Santana sulle ginocchia per poi concentrarsi sulle mutandine di pizzo nero ora in vista.

Non si trattava di provare la sua età, si trattava della sua identità, ma quelle dita si misero al lavoro e Santana non ebbe la possibilità di spiegarsi.

Da qualche parte sotto i suoi gemiti incontrollati e le strette disperate alla sua pelle candida, c'era una donna che sapeva non avrebbe potuto avere in entrambi i modi. Sapeva che molto preso avrebbe dovuto fare una scelta fra Felicia e Brittany.

Ma cazzo quanto era difficile ricordarsi delle qualità di Brittany mentre Felicia la faceva gridare.

* * *

_* Riferimento alla popolare sitcom statunitense "The Beverly Hillbillies"._

* * *

N.d.A. Santana crede di aver risolto il mistero, ma c'è ancora qualcosa che la turba...

Vi darò un piccolo indizio e vi dirò che molto spesso con me non è tanto quello che scrivo, ma quello che evito a tutti i costi di scrivere. E' un indizio utile ed estremamente frustrante allo stesso tempo.

Grazie per tutte le review, i preferiti, messaggi privati, ecc. Vi faranno ottenere aggiornamenti più frequenti. Sembra quasi che non riesca a fare altro senza vedermi arrivare notifiche costanti su questa storia XD

Mi sa che finché continueranno ad arrivare review e varie terrò questa fic in cima alle mie priorità di scrittura.

N.d.T. E questo vale anche per il Brittana Fanfiction Den! ;) Diteci la vostra!


	6. Capitolo 6

Il mattino seguente fu stranamente tranquillo. La sveglia automatica nel corpo di Santana le fece aprire gli occhi come al solito alle 5:30 del mattino e, dopo essersi rigirata nel letto, si accorse di essere sola in casa di Felicia e con un semplice biglietto ad attenderla sul comodino. Diceva: **Sono in giro, ma sto decisamente pensando a te e a quello che intendo farti se sei ancora lì quando torno ;)**

Santana lo prese come un invito ad andarsene perché non avrebbe, mai e poi mai, potuto giustificare un nuovo trattamento come quello della sera precedente quando stava per avere un appuntamento con un'altra. Così si vestì velocemente, sgambettò lungo le scale e andò dritta verso la porta cercando di non ricordarsi il perché gran parte del mobilio fosse rovesciato. Una parte di lei voleva restare e vedere cosa sarebbe successo, altro sesso ovviamente, ma dopo? Felicia era esattamente ciò che stava cercando, quindi perché non rimanere e vedere come sarebbe andata?

Perché lo stava già facendo con Brittany.

Salì in auto e mise in moto, prendendosi un momento per crogiolarsi nei postumi della notte precedente, per poi recarsi dritta al lavoro decisa ad arrivare puntuale. Passò il viaggio verso Los Angeles sforzandosi di pensare a come potesse aggirare la prova che aveva davanti agli occhi. Era così sicura che andando a casa sua avrebbe risolto il mistero, ma ora era ancor più intrigata. Perché se davvero Brittany e Felicia erano la stessa persona, significava che si era data parecchio disturbo per insabbiare la cosa.

O forse non voleva considerarle due persone diverse perché questo l'avrebbe costretta a scegliere. Significava anche che Felicia era tremendamente sospetta. Una donna che sembrava sapere sempre dove si trovasse e che si faceva viva solo di notte. Forse era un vampiro. Un vampiro del sesso. Una succube?

Scuotendo il capo per allontanare i pensieri irrazionali, accese la radio e affondò il cervello nell'hard rock.

* * *

Come da routine, Santana arrivò in ufficio puntualmente e si gettò immediatamente sul lavoro nella speranza di tenersi occupata ed evitare di pensare alle donne nella sua vita. Tuttavia era inevitabile, anche perché dopo un paio d'ore di produttività sentì un timido bussare alla porta e, quando diede il permesso di entrare, vide che si trattava di Brittany.

In quell'istante confrontò la donna davanti a lei con quella che aveva visto la sera prima. Ora più che mai non si assomigliavano affatto: Brittany aveva un aspetto esausto. Come se fosse stata in piedi tutta la notte...

"Ehm, S-Santana?" disse a bassa voce come se non sapesse se chiamarla per nome al lavoro fosse appropriato.

Cercando di ricomporsi, Santana rispose, "Sì, entra."

Brittany fece qualche passo oltre la porta e appoggiò una cartella sulla scrivania, "Questi sono i resoconti che abbiamo fatto io e Sam per l'inventario della scorsa settimana."

"Grazie. Sembra che tu abbia avuto una nottataccia." Commentò osservando il suo viso pallido da vicino.

A quella domanda, per la prima volta Brittany sembrò un cervo davanti ai fanali di un'auto, "Ehm, sì, una specie, colpa dei resoconti da finire e tutto il resto." Rispose rapidamente suscitando in Santana enormi sospetti.

Prima di poter indagare oltre, Brittany si avvicinò per dirle qualcosa, "Ehm, volevo chiederti, dove vuoi che ci incontriamo? Intendo mercoledì?" chiese quasi in un sussurro.

Santana la fissò perplessa prima di ricordarsi di cosa stesse parlando, "Ah, beh, non preoccuparti. Ti passo a prendere alle otto, vestiti casual."

Brittany sorrise allegramente, "Okay."

Si voltò per andarsene e Santana la osservò uscire stringendo gli occhi. Brittany aveva evitato la domanda. La sua calma precedente era evaporata e i suoi sospetti avevano preso a tormentarla di nuovo.

* * *

Brittany aveva fatto corse contro il tempo per rispettare le scadenze sin dal suo primo giorno di lavoro, quindi non era per niente estranea allo stress delle lancette che corrono. Ora però era in preda alla frenesia. Era martedì, ed oltre alla sua consueta mole di lavoro, era sepolta da quintali di tessuto e un milione di schizzi nessuno dei quali le era d'aiuto. Lunedì sera, dopo essere rientrata a casa, aveva tirato fuori il suo tavolo da disegno con l'intenzione di creare una copia della camicia di Santana, quella che aveva rovinato al loro primo appuntamento, nella speranza di iniziare il secondo nel modo migliore possibile: tuttavia si stava dimostrando un'impresa impossibile. Il pavimento era ricoperto di schizzi di vari modelli scartati perché aveva passato l'intera serata di lunedì, e parte di questa, cercando di ricordarsi come diavolo fosse fatta quella camicia. Sicuramente aveva i bottoni ed il colletto, ma a parte questo era in alto mare. L'unica cosa che ricordava perfettamente di quella serata era la faccia di Santana, un'immagine che aveva disegnato e poi gettato via perché non le era affatto d'aiuto.

Aveva già fatto sette camicie verdi ma nessuna di queste andava bene, e se n'era accorta solo a lavoro finito. Giacevano abbandonate sul letto e sembravano quasi prendersi gioco di lei. L'unica cosa che giocava a suo favore era l'aver osservato Santana abbastanza da vicino per poter cogliere le sue misure.

Misure delle quali sarebbe stata più sicura se avesse potuto toccare con mano.

_Beh, più o meno l'hai fatto_. Pensò guardando la sua mano destra e ricordando la morbida sensazione del seno di Santana nel suo palmo.

Abbattuta, si lasciò sfuggire un lamento e abbassò la fronte sul tavolo, risollevandola immediatamente quando Rachel spalancò la porta.

"Brittany, la cena è pronta."

"Rachel. Bussa," le disse per quella che doveva essere la centesima volta.

La cosa non sarebbe stata tanto grave se la stessa Rachel non piazzasse una scenata quando qualcuno faceva la stessa cosa con _lei_.

Come se non avesse sentito, Rachel entrò nella stanza scatenando l'espressione accigliata di Brittany, "Che roba è?" chiese la donna.

Brittany sapeva che non c'era modo di opporsi alla curiosità di Rachel, "Sto cercando di rifare la camicetta di Santana. Quella su cui ho sanguinato."

Rachel osservò gli indumenti sul letto e ne sollevò uno per guardarli meglio, "Che c'è che non va in queste? Sono carinissime."

"Sono sbagliate. Il suo era un modello diverso."

Rachel la rigirò fra le mani notando le intricate cuciture sui fianchi e sulle maniche, "E allora? E' un'opera d'arte, tutte quante lo sono!" Affermò riponendo quella che aveva in mano e afferrandone un'altra. "Hai un talento eccezionale, perché diamine lavori in ufficio quando è chiaramente questa la tua vocazione?"

Brittany distolse lo sguardo al complimento inaspettato proveniente dalla sua coinquilina e si concentrò cercando di disegnare un'altra versione della camicia, nella speranza che questa volta potesse essere più simile all'originale.

"Non lo so, faccio solo cose per i miei costumi." Commentò disinteressata.

"Ooh! Brittany devi farmene una come questa!" Esclamò Rachel sollevando uno degli schizzi dal pavimento e indicando un particolare modello che ricordava lo stile cow girl. Nel disegnare quella stava pensando a cosa le sarebbe piaciuto mettere su Santana invece della camicia, distrazione che aveva provocato l'ennesimo fallimento.

"Ehm-" iniziò a replicare, ma ovviamente Rachel la interruppe.

"Naturalmente non la vorrei verde, magari un oro chiaro con una stella ricamata sul davanti." Spiegò mettendo lo schizzo sopra quello che Brittany stava cercando di disegnare.

"Sono un po' presa al momento, Rach-"

"Te la pago."

"Quanto?" chiese immediatamente.

"Il doppio del tuo stipendio mensile?" propose Rachel.

Brittany la guardò sbalordita, "Sai quanto prendo al mese?"

"No, ma presumo che non sia tanto dato che tu e Sam insieme potete permettervi solo le strette necessità oltre all'affitto e le spese. Suppongo di essere stata di manica troppo stretta, ti chiedo scusa, che ne dici del triplo?"

Brittany intendeva che il prezzo era un po' troppo alto per qualcosa che non le avrebbe richiesto troppo tempo, ma di certo ora non l'avrebbe corretta.

"Okay, ma dovrai aspettare fino a fine settimana, perché sono indietro con tutto comprese le mie ore di sonno."

Rachel annuì e prese a rovistare fra il resto delle carte sparse intorno osservandole con aria critica. "Dicevo sul serio prima. Dovresti venire a lavorare per me, mi sarebbe utile qualcuno con occhio per la moda. Che tu ci creda o no, prima di arrivare a Broadway il mio stile era... non all'altezza di una donna del mio status. E nonostante sia migliorato sensibilmente, non è mai stato più raffinato di quando stavo con Kurt, fino a quando non ci siamo lasciati era merito suo se il nome Berry era sinonimo di stile." Fece un sospiro drammatico e si sedette sul letto inconsapevole del fatto che Brittany la stesse ignorando, "Mi mancano lui e il suo umorismo sarcastico. Ma il tempo non è l'amante di nessun uomo o donna, quindi credo sia il caso che tu prenda il suo posto."

"No grazie." Rispose automaticamente.

Rachel fece il broncio, "Bene. Ma l'offerta è sempre valida, così come la mia precedente commissione."

"E' ora di cena!" gridò Sam dalla cucina, e dal suono delle posate probabilmente la sua pazienza si era già esaurita.

"Sarà meglio andare o non resterà niente." Disse Rachel alzandosi.

"Voi mangiate pure, io devo finire questa cosa." Rispose Brittany gettando un altro modello sbagliato sul pavimento visibilmente agitata.

Rachel la guardò con un sorriso confuso, "Le piacerà qualunque le darai, non dovresti preoccuparti così." Quando Brittany non rispose, si avviò verso l'uscita scavalcando gli schizzi sul pavimento. "Dirò a Sam di portarti un piatto." Disse sotto voce prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Al debole suono della porta Brittany posò la matita e guardò il suo letto. Poteva davvero farsi perdonare dando a Santana qualcosa disegnato da lei? Beh, di certo era meglio che cercare di ricordarsi una camicia di cui aveva un ricordo davvero confuso paragonato al viso della donna che l'aveva indossata.

Voltandosi verso il tavolo da disegno, iniziò a buttar giù qualcosa di totalmente diverso, qualcosa che non assomigliava per niente alla camicia verde, ma che sarebbe stato magnificamente sulla donna che occupava costantemente i suoi pensieri.

* * *

Santana scoprì che quando si trattava di Brittany era tutto un susseguirsi di prime volte. Il loro secondo appuntamento non fece eccezione. Anche se si era offerta di passare a prendere Brittany, principalmente perché era la cosa più semplice dato che lei non aveva un'auto, si rese conto che era in effetti la prima volta che passava a prendere qualcuno per un appuntamento. Era sempre stato il contrario e tutte le sue precedenti accompagnatrici possedevano sempre un'auto.

Questa incertezza la fece ritrovare seduta di fronte alla palazzina di Brittany domandandosi se dovesse aspettare o salire per andare a prenderla. Decidendo che fosse più educata la seconda ipotesi e salutare tutti, uscì dalla macchina e salì le scale. Dopo aver trovato la porta giusta bussò rapidamente un paio di volte e quasi immediatamente Sam spalancò la porta.

Almeno pensò che si trattasse di Sam perché vide una scia bionda allontanarsi dalla porta non appena questa fu aperta. Entrò con cautela e dopo pochi passi vide l'uomo seduto sul divano di fianco alla stessa donna che aveva già visto nella precedente occasione in cui era stata qui.

"Avanti!" Gridò da sopra la sua spalla in caso lei non avesse capito.

"Sam, le tue maniere sono davvero pessime." Disse una voce proveniente dalla cucina.

Santana si voltò e rimase sorpresa nel vedere una donna che questa volta riconosceva davvero: Rachel Berry era in piedi in mezzo alla cucina di Brittany impegnata a lavare i piatti indossando un grembiule floreale e dei lunghi guanti di gomma gialli che le arrivavano fino ai gomiti. Vedendo Santana, Rachel le sorrise riponendo nello scolapiatti la tazza che aveva appena lavato.

"Devi essere Santana." Le disse allegramente.

"Già..." rispose lentamente cercando di capire se avesse le allucinazioni.

Rachel si tolse i guanti con grazia e aggirò il bancone per avvicinarsi a Santana e porgerle amichevolmente la mano, mano che Santana strinse ancora completamente stordita.

"Devi scusare Sam, diventa maleducato quando è in corso una maratona di Doctor Whom."

"Doctor Who!" Sbottò Sam voltandosi per un attimo.

Osservando meglio notò che la donna di fianco a lui, che ora la stava salutando cordialmente con la mano, non era altri che Mercedes Jones, una delle cantanti più famose della nazione.

"Ehi Santana." La salutò con gentilezza.

"Cedes, guarda, stai per vedere un Dalek!" La interruppe Sam tirandole la manica fino a che non fu costretta a voltarsi verso il televisore.

"Lei è Mercedes Jones e tu sei Rachel Berry." Commentò Santana confusa cercando di dare un senso alla situazione.

Rachel annuì, "Proprio così." Le rispose per poi allontanarsi improvvisamente. Prima di avere il tempo di rispondere ad altre domande, fece ritorno con una pila di fogli in mano.

"Sono onorata che tu mi conosca e mi farebbe piacere autografarti qualsiasi cosa desideri, gratis dato che sei un'amica di Brittany, ma prima ho bisogno del tuo di scarabocchio."

"Cos-"

"La tua firma, su questo NDA*. Vedi, la stampa non può sapere che mi trovo qui al momento perché rovinerebbe l'autenticità di questa esperienza. La cosa si estende anche a Mercedes, ovviamente, quindi ti prego di mantenere il riserbo." Concluse mettendole fogli e penna fra le mani.

Ancora piuttosto perplessa, Santana li firmò ed erano così tante pagine che per un momento pensò di essere al lavoro.

"Rachel!" Chiamò Brittany ad alta voce uscendo dalla sua camera.

"Che c'è?" Chiese la donna riprendendo i moduli e osservandoli con nonchalance.

"Scusa Santana, a volte è una vera rompiscatole."

"Quando mai?" Si difese Rachel visibilmente offesa.

"Fate piano, sta iniziando la scia di morti." Le riprese Mercedes.

"Si dice sterminio." La corresse Sam.

"Andiamo." Disse Brittany prendendo la borsa dal bancone e spingendo Santana verso la porta.

Fu solo quando giunsero in auto che Santana riuscì finalmente a raccogliere le idee e tradurle in parole, "Che diavolo ci fanno in casa tua?" Chiese schiettamente.

"Rachel sta facendo ricerche per un ruolo e Mercedes sta con Sam." Spiegò Brittany velocemente e distrattamente come se non fosse niente di importante.

"Sam sta con Mercedes Jones, _quella_ Mercedes Jones?"

"Già."

Brittany era ufficialmente più sospetta di Felicia.

Doveva esserci un collegamento fra le due che continuava a sfuggirle, le sembrava praticamente impossibile aver incontrato due bionde identiche e allo stesso tempo ugualmente bizzarre.

* * *

Il locale jazz era esattamente come Brittany aveva temuto che fosse: invece di essere uno squallido buco sotto ad un minimarket, si trattava di un grande edificio che esponeva l'insegna _Jukebox _in lettere luminose e scintillanti. Sembrava quel genere di luogo in cui andavano le star del cinema degli anni '40, e lei indossava una t-shirt vintage di _Voltron_ ed un paio di jeans che facevano a pugni con l'abbigliamento di Santana, che portava pantaloni tagliati su misura e un top a spallina sottile che mostrava pelle a sufficienza da rendere vano ogni tentativo di non arrossire. Evidentemente vestirsi casual era solo per quelli che potevano permettersi di essere casual con abiti costosi.

Se Santana lo avesse notato o meno lo tenne per sé e la condusse verso l'ingresso. Brittany constatò con sorpresa che erano attese e furono scortate ad un tavolo di fronte ad un grande palcoscenico. C'erano già alcuni musicisti che suonavano brani di sottofondo, mentre altri clienti entravano nel locale, ma c'era ancora molto spazio disponibile e Brittany vide che c'era addirittura una fossa per l'orchestra.

_E questo sarebbe un _localino_ jazz?_ Pensò Brittany desiderando ardentemente di trovare un modo per nascondere la sua maglietta. Se solo il clima fosse stato abbastanza fresco per una giacca.

Santana ordinò da bere per entrambe e, fortunatamente, prese uno Shirley Temple per Brittany, che non sapeva se essere lusingata o morire di imbarazzo per il fatto che Santana si fosse accorta della sua scarsa resistenza all'alcol. Optò per il lusingata dato che l'imbarazzo la portava sempre a combinare cose ancor più imbarazzanti.

"Allora mi dici com'è che due dei più grandi nomi del jet set erano a casa tua?" Le chiese Santana dopo il primo sorso di martini.

"Oh, non c'è molto da dire, ti ho spiegato tutto prima. Rachel sta studiando la vita delle persone comuni per il suo prossimo film, e Sam ha incontrato Mercedes ad una delle feste a cui ci invita sempre Rachel."

"Ma come mai ha scelto il vostro appartamento?"

Alzò le spalle, "Dice di aver scelto a caso."

"Perchè non ne hai mai fatto parola?" Chiese Santana facendo una risatina ma chiaramente leggermente offesa.

"Hai visto tutte quelle scartoffie che ti ha fatto firmare, si tratta di pagine e pagine su come tu non possa dire niente a nessuno e di come tu debba negare qualsiasi conoscenza della sua posizione. Credo che ti sia concesso dire qualcosa solo se l'FBI bussasse alla tua porta o roba simile."

"Piuttosto..."

"Strano, lo so."

"Un po', ma forte anche."

Brittany non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, "Grazie." Le disse.

Calò uno strano silenzio fra di loro, così Brittany rivolse lo sguardo al pavimento per un attimo, prima di raccogliere qualcosa dalla sua borsa. Quando si rimise composta, porse a Santana un pacchetto incartato in quello che sembrava un mix fra carta da compleanno e natalizia.

Cercò di nascondere l'imbarazzo dalle sue guance aggiustandosi gli occhiali mentre Santana lo prese dalle sue mani.

Santana le fece un ampio sorriso, "Sembra che ogni volta che ti porto fuori mi meriti un regalo."

"D-dovevo dartelo prima di uscire, m-ma Rachel stava facendo un po', beh, la Rachel." Brittany rabbrividì sentendosi balbettare, perché non poteva parlare e basta? Ad ogni modo, il balbettio era l'ultimo dei suoi problemi, dato che mentre Santana apriva il pacchetto il suo cuore batteva talmente forte da far tremare il suo intero corpo.

Rachel tendeva ad esagerare sia in positivo che in negativo, ed era preoccupatissima di dover assistere ad uno dei momenti più imbarazzanti della sua vita aggiungendo al mix anche un regalo schifoso.

Una volta eliminata tutta la carta, Santana tenne fra le mani l'indumento azzurro chiaro osservandolo con espressione indecifrabile.

Brittany tenne gli occhi fissi sul pavimento e impiegò tutte le sue forze nel mantenere il balbettio sotto controllo ed impedire al battito del suo cuore di farle tremare la voce, "L'ho fatta in cambio di quella che ti ho rovinato. Te ne avrei comprata una nuova ma sono, beh, non proprio alla mia portata. Non riuscivo a ricordare come fosse fatta esattamente, così invece di provare a riprodurla uguale senza successo ho pensato a qualcosa di diverso." Data la situazione, sproloquiare era il male minore.

"Brittany è... wow." Commentò Santana debolmente reggendo la camicia a manica lunga ricamata in varie tonalità di blu.

Sembrava felice, ma Brittany non ne era certa, "Può andare?"

"Come sei riuscita a farla?"

"Con una macchina da cucire e una tagliacuce." Rispose semplicemente.

Santana la rimise nel pacchetto con espressione attonita, "Va più che bene, la mia poteva essere costosa ma non era nemmeno lontanamente bella quanto questa."

Brittany fu salvata dal dover produrre una risposta a quel complimento da un uomo che fece il suo ingresso sul palco per annunciare il primo evento della serata.

Tuttavia quando disse che il primo artista dello spettacolo era Sugar Motta, Brittany quasi sputò il suo drink dalle risate. Si voltò verso Santana per condividere la sua ilarità quando vide che la donna sembrava molto seria, così capì che si trattava della sua amica.

Presa dal panico, desiderò voltarsi e chiederle scusa ma la musica si fece largo dal palco e non volle essere ancor più maleducata parlando durante la sua esibizione.

La donna appena presentata fece il suo ingresso con andatura impettita, prese il microfono e la stanza venne riempita da una voce incredibilmente potente e melodica. Brittany era completamente sconvolta: quella donna poteva competere con Mercedes sia per tonalità che per estensione vocale, per non parlare della sua maestosa presenza scenica.

Si mosse qualcosa dentro di lei quando si domandò se quello fosse il genere di donna ideale di Santana, dato il suo grande talento e la sua sicurezza di sé. Se avessero avuto una parentesi romantica nel loro passato, di certo non si sarebbe stupita. Essere capace di realizzare una camicia le sembrò improvvisamente un hobby completamente inutile.

Guardò con cautela in direzione di Santana che era ancora immersa nella performance con la stessa espressione che aveva quando Brittany aveva riso della sua amica. Sentendosi di nuovo un'idiota, fissò lo sguardo sul palco fino a che Sugar non ebbe concluso tutte e tre le sue canzoni. Dopo l'ultima aveva fatto l'occhiolino a Santana e l'aveva salutata con la mano, e Brittany si era rifiutata di guardare la sua reazione. Ci mancava solo la crisi di gelosia al secondo appuntamento dopo essersi già messa in imbarazzo in più di un'occasione.

_Concentrati sulla serata e non renderti ridicola_. Si catechizzò mentalmente quando Sugar lasciò il palco salutando i fan che l'applaudivano.

Brittany si voltò verso Santana e notò con tristezza che si stava sforzando di sorridere.

"E' stata magnifica. Con una voce così mi stupisce che sia stato questo il suo debutto."

Santana sbuffò in apparente disgusto e Brittany si zittì immediatamente, evidentemente era troppo tardi per i complimenti.

"Sì, non è male." Commentò Santana fissando qualcosa sopra la testa di Brittany.

Si voltò per guardare e vide che Sugar era uscita dai camerini e si stava avvicinando al loro tavolo. A Brittany venne una gran voglia di scappare ma rimase paralizzata, quello non era proprio il suo posto. Cercò di convincersi che era perché temeva che Santana raccontasse a Sugar che aveva riso del suo nome, ma in realtà non aveva davvero voglia di assistere alla rinascita di qualsiasi tipo di chimica avessero avuto in passato.

Ma ovviamente non corse via.

Così, dopo aver firmato alcuni autografi, Sugar si unì al loro tavolo con un sorriso smagliante. Brittany cercò di guardare ovunque tranne che verso Santana, tentativo inutile dato che non c'era mai riuscita. Motivo per il quale ora vide la sua accompagnatrice fissare la cantante con occhi inquisitori.

"Chi ha pagato tuo padre per farti da voce fuori campo?" Chiese Santana con un mezzo sorriso infastidito.

Brittany rimase a bocca aperta dalla schiettezza, Sugar tuttavia non sembrò colpita, "Una tipa filippina."

"Sei incredibile, lo sai vero?"

"Come ti pare, sei solo gelosa perché tu hai dovuto andare al college per mantenerti." Commentò facendo cenno ad un cameriere di avvicinarsi per prendere il suo ordine.

Santana le lanciò un'occhiataccia prima di soprassedere, "Comunque Sugar ti presento Brittany."

Gli occhi della donna si posarono su di lei immediatamente, e all'improvviso Brittany desiderò essere rimasta anonima. Sugar la squadrò dall'alto in basso e si appoggiò allo schienale.

"Non sembra una stronza patentata."

"Comportati bene." La ammonì Santana.

Sugar parve piuttosto offesa, "E quando mai non mi comporto bene? Comunque volevo solo dire che di solito frequenti delle stronze patentate e lei invece sembra simpatica."

"Grazie?" Intervenne Brittany non sapendo se era appena stata approvata o meno.

"Non sono state tutte così pessime." Sbuffò Santana.

"Sai che potrei farti un elenco ma sarebbe scortese di fronte alla tua compagna e quindi mi limiterò a dire solo un nome: Quinn."

Era piuttosto rassicurante assistere al loro battibecco dato che rese piuttosto evidente che il loro fosse un semplice rapporto d'amicizia, "Chi è Quinn?" chiese Brittany.

"Solo la più grande stronza che abbia mai stronzeggiato in cima al monte Stronzmore." Replicò Sugar tutto d'un fiato bevendo un sorso d'acqua.

"Sono uscita con lei. Pessima idea. Fine della storia." Spiegò Santana con tono burbero e Sugar sembrò cogliere il segno.

"Già, ad ogni modo mi fa piacere conoscerti, è da quando si è trasferita qui che Santana ha bisogno di una sana scopata."

Brittany rimase scioccata e Santana sembrava che dovesse sparare laser dagli occhi da un momento all'altro, "Piantala!" sbottò.

"Scusa, è l'Asperger." Rispose Sugar come se niente fosse sorseggiando dal suo bicchiere.

"Non ce l'hai l'Asperger!"

Ignorando la sua reazione, mescolò il suo drink, "Brittany devi davvero essere un drago sotto le lenzuola, non la vedevo così rilassata da-"

O Sugar aveva appena avuto una paralisi facciale o l'improvviso scatto della gamba di Santana aveva preso contatto con qualcosa che l'aveva zittita.

Strofinandosi con sofferenza lo stinco disse, "Va bene, mi sento il terzo incomodo quindi me ne vado."

Alzandosi Sugar fece l'occhiolino a Brittany, "Ci vediamo Santana, e spero anche tu." si congedò e si rivolse di nuovo a Santana, "Chiamami, usciamo a pranzo."

Una volta allontanatasi, Santana si lasciò scappare un enorme sospiro e fece una risatina nervosa, "Scusami, non mi aspettavo che venisse qui ed aprisse quella sua boccaccia."

Brittany alzò le spalle, "Mi ricorda un po' Rachel."

"Almeno Rachel le canta le sue canzoni."

"Era davvero in playback?" chiese un po' delusa.

"Se l'avessi sentita cantare non lo chiederesti." Rispose Santana con una risatina.

"Ad ogni modo hai detto una bugia."

"Cioè?" Chiese Santana seriamente.

"Hai detto che era un piccolo locale jazz: è enorme."

Aggrottò le sopracciglia e si guardò intorno, "Forse sì, giudicavo dal fatto che non c'è la pista da ballo."

"Meglio così, non potrei ballare nemmeno se ne dipendesse la mia vita." Commentò con una risata.

Santana sembrò lanciarle uno sguardo inquisitore.

"Per niente?"

"Zero senso del ritmo."

Posando gli occhi sulla camicia ancora sul tavolo le chiese, "E martedì eri così stanca perché stavi lavorando su questa?"

Annuì facendo sospirare Santana per un motivo che non riuscì a cogliere.

Dopo qualche altro drink decisero di concludere la serata dato che entrambe dovevano lavorare il giorno successivo. Santana la accompagnò a casa e mentre parcheggiava l'auto, Brittany non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, che illuminò il suo volto di entusiasmo, anche se non sapeva per quale motivo.

"Mi sono divertita molto." Disse Brittany raggiante.

"Anche io, e grazie ancora per la camicia."

"Grazie a te per avermi dato un'altra possibilità. Credevo di averla sprecata di nuovo quando ho riso per il nome di Sugar."

Santana fece una risatina, "Oh, ti prego, l'ho presa in giro per mesi quando ci siamo conosciute."

"Ora capisco che sia difficile resistere."

Santana la osservò cercando di capire i suoi sentimenti per lei, non poteva negare che ci fosse attrazione a questo punto. In qualche modo, da qualche parte al di sotto di tutta la sua stranezza, c'era qualcosa di innegabilmente bello e Santana capì che anche escludendo Felicia dall'equazione avrebbe voluto conoscere meglio Brittany.

Tuttavia la situazione era ancora troppo strana per lasciar perdere completamente, ed ora sembrava un buon momento per tentare una nuova tattica.

Prima che Brittany potesse raggiungere la maniglia dello sportello, Santana si sporse sulla console centrale e l'avvicinò a sé per darle il bacio della buonanotte.

L'altra ansimò per la sorpresa ma non le resistette, e continuò a non farlo anche quando Santana aumentò audacemente l'intensità del bacio sfiorandola con la lingua, alla ricerca di qualche segno della donna che l'aveva reclamata così scrupolosamente. Invece, Brittany rispose con delicatezza, riluttante a spingersi troppo oltre ma aggrappandosi disperatamente a tutto ciò che le veniva offerto. Le sue mani fluttuavano a mezz'aria incerte su dove appoggiarsi ma chiaramente intenzionate ad andare ovunque.

Quando si separarono, Brittany respirava affannosamente, il suo viso ora era tinto di rosa, e Santana fu quasi delusa perché questa era la prova. Anche durante i loro baci più languidi e rilassati Felicia non era mai stata così timida. Non era Brittany. La donna davanti a lei era ciò che sembrava, e niente più. Ma quando colse lo sguardo che Brittany le stava dando decise che non era necessariamente un male, era speciale di suo.

Chiaramente disorientata, Brittany brancolò alla ricerca della maniglia fino a che non riuscì a raggiungerla ed aprirla. Poi si fermò un momento e si voltò verso Santana, "Credi... credi che potremo rivederci qualche volta?"

Lo chiese a bassa voce, eppure Santana riuscì a sentire tremare la sua voce. Era stata una serata piacevole e Brittany era ancora l'unica persona che conoscesse a farla sentire la persona più importante nella stanza, anche quando di sicuro non lo era. E un'egoistica parte di lei desiderava restare e non rovinare quel sorriso amorevole, a costo di giocarsi la carta del 'non stiamo insieme ufficialmente' e vedere Felicia di nascosto.

"Sì, mi piacerebbe." Rispose e sentì il cuore batterle ad un ritmo insolito vedendo quanto l'avesse resa felice.

* * *

Brittany si fiondò in casa sorridendo come una pazza e in preda allo stordimento e all'entusiasmo allo stesso tempo. Per lei era letteralmente incredibile essere riuscita a strappare un altro appuntamento.

In preda all'eccitazione, oltrepassò le due persone sedute sul divano, non sentendole nemmeno quando la chiamarono fino a che Sam non saltò in piedi e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Deve essere andata bene perché quello non è il sorriso di una che non ha fatto colpo." Commentò ricambiando il suo sorriso.

Brittany non riuscì a trattenersi, lo abbracciò stretto sollevandolo dal pavimento e ruotando su se stessa, "Abbiamo un altro appuntamento!"

"Ha!" Gridò Sam a Mercedes mentre veniva sballottato in aria, "Te l'avevo detto che la mia maglietta fortunata di _Voltron_ era davvero fortunata!"

La donna fece una smorfia, "Come ti pare, Sam. Congratulazioni, Brittany!"

Lei lo appoggiò di nuovo sul pavimento saltellando dall'eccitazione, "Avevi ragione, questa maglietta ha davvero tenuto alla larga la mia sfiga!"

"O forse le sei piaciuta perché sei una bella persona." Commentò Mercedes sorridendo al loro entusiasmo.

Sam annuì, "Già, ovviamente è stato quasi tutto merito tuo, la maglietta è solo la ciliegina sulla torta. La indossavo quando ho conosciuto Mercedes."

"No, non è vero, non mi sarei avvicinata a te per niente al mondo." Sbuffò lei.

"Pensala come vuoi, l'avevo sotto la camicia del mio completo." Le rispose compiaciuto.

"Sarà meglio che la tolga allora, non vorrei consumare tutta la sua fortuna." Intervenne Brittany.

"Mi raccomando rimettila sulla gruccia color argento, quelle nere sgualciscono il tessuto. Dopo puoi venire a vedere il resto di Doctor Who con noi, siamo quasi a David Tennant."

L'offerta era allettante, ma la declinò e si ritirò nella sua stanza sedendosi sul letto ancora rintronata. La sensazione persistente delle labbra di Santana sulle sue le dipinse un sorriso sciocco sul viso che l'accompagnò per tutta la notte.

* * *

_*Non-disclosure agreement = Accordo di non divulgazione_

Nota dell'Autrice: Innanzitutto vi PROMETTO che nel prossimo capitolo avrete finalmente delle risposte sul mistero Felicia/Brittany, e non risposte finte: risposte vere e oneste.

In secondo luogo qualcuno pensa che Santana sia un po' troppo ossessionata dal sesso, ma non volevo che desse quell'impressione. Ho cercato di rendere evidente che fosse stata in alcune relazioni lunghe (seppur fallimentari), ed anche quando è andata allo Stellar era alla ricerca di qualcosa a lungo termine, ma era realisticamente consapevole che la storia di una notte fosse quanto di meglio potesse sperare. Il suo interesse nei confronti di Brittany si basa proprio questa sua abilità di vedere oltre la superficie e notare qualcosa che valga la pena a lungo termine.

La sua storia con Felicia è basata sul fatto che, nonostante veda i possibili benefici della relazione con Brittany, Felicia è esattamente quello che vuole da un partner. In poche parole, non è ossessionata dal sesso, è ossessionata da Felicia e, sfortunatamente per Santana, tutto quello che la donna ha da offrire è il sesso.

Grazie per il supporto fino a qui.

Le recensioni sono MOLTO gradite.


	7. Capitolo 7

Santana era completamente persa.

Per il loro terzo appuntamento aveva portato Brittany in spiaggia, su sua richiesta, e mentre passeggiavano si era accorta che l'altra donna era piuttosto affascinante quando era rilassata, ed oltre a questo era anche molto divertente. Era stata una serata piacevole e quando raggiunsero il molo Santana era ancora combattuta se continuare o meno a vedere Brittany.

Fu in quel momento che vide l'alta e normalmente maldestra bionda saltare con grazia su uno dei paletti che costeggiavano il molo e muoversi fra di loro continuando a parlare. Santana si meravigliò nel vedere quanto agilmente si muovesse da uno all'altro senza quasi vacillare, e quando Brittany vide un uccellino tuffarsi in acqua per catturare un pesce sorrise e lo indicò perché anche Santana lo vedesse. Ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a guardare fu Brittany e si rese conto per la prima volta di quanto fosse bella, e di come sembrasse ci fosse qualcosa che si irradiava da dentro di lei.

Così le aveva chiesto di uscire di nuovo e quando l'altra aveva risposto con quel sorriso sincero e spontaneo fu lieta di averlo fatto.

Per l'appuntamento successivo Santana aveva deciso che, nonostante le sue affermazioni, era impossibile che una donna in grado di muoversi così armoniosamente non sapesse ballare. Così le aveva fatto una sorpresa portandola in un club per cercare di scioglierla un po' e dare al ballo un'altra possibilità.

Era stata una pessima idea.

Sia perché, non sapendo che sarebbero andate a ballare, Brittany si era messa un paio di jeans ed una t-shirt a maniche lunghe, ma soprattutto perché sembrava davvero terrorizzata dalla pista da ballo.

Così, invece di ballare, Santana aveva passato l'ultima ora seduta ad un tavolino in un abito da sballo rosso senza spalline e tacchi abbinati, che metteva in così tanto in evidenza la sua scollatura tanto che chiunque le aveva chiesto di ballare.

Chiunque ad eccezione della sua compagna.

Ed ogni volta che glielo aveva proposto lei stessa, Brittany aveva iniziato a parlare nervosamente dei suoi film Disney preferiti. All'inizio era stata distratta dalla quantità di pelle che Santana metteva in mostra, ma da quando le aveva detto dove fossero dirette, Brittany si era trovata così a disagio che sembrava persino non far caso al seno che quasi usciva dal vestito di Santana.

I suoi occhi continuavano a muoversi nervosamente per la sala come se cercassero un'uscita mentre continuava a sproloquiare, "Non so se lo sai ma _Il Re Leone_ è una rappresentazione dell'_Amleto_. Beh, Sam dice che è una copia spudorata di _Kimba il Leone Bianco_, ma il mio insegnante di letteratura stava quasi per bocciarmi quando l'ho citato in un saggio."

Santana annuì, "Sì, mi pare me ne avessi parlato."

"Davvero? Quando?"

"Circa dieci minuti fa. L'ultima volta che ti ho chiesto di ballare." Rispose freddamente.

"Ah."

"Andiamo Brittany non può essere così terribile."

La bionda abbassò il capo e prese a fissare le mani posate in grembo, "Lo è, e non mi piace essere fissata."

Santana fece una risatina, "Davvero? Ma se mi hai detto che sei andata ad una convention travestita da un personaggio dei fumetti. Credevo che ti mettesse più in ansia quello piuttosto che essere vista ballare in discoteca."

"E' diverso." Rispose Brittany a bassa voce.

"Perchè?"

Sollevò le spalle, "E' così e basta."

"Brittany non importa se non sai ballare, cioè, guarda quel tipo," disse indicando un uomo che si era tolto la camicia e la stava agitando sopra la testa, ululando al soffitto e saltellando, rendendo impossibile stabilire se stesse ballando o dovesse andare al bagno. "Non lo sta guardando nessuno." Ed era davvero così.

"Santana..." si lamentò supplicandola con gli occhi di scusarla.

Così prese la sua mano e la condusse fuori dal separé, cercando di guidarla verso la pista ma si fermò quasi subito. Brittany era un fascio di nervi, solo tenendole la mano riusciva a capire quanto fosse tesa.

Quando si voltò per guardarla vide nei suoi occhi puro terrore, "Brittany rilassati. Ce ne staremo tranquille, dovrebbe essere una cosa divertente."

"O-okay." Rispose lei, ma Santana si accorse che lo stava dicendo solo per accontentarla.

Era in grado di sentire il suo battito irregolare attraverso il suo polso ed era completamente irrigidita ad eccezione di un blando tremore che si stava impossessando di lei. Era chiaro che, a prescindere dalle sue intenzioni, quella situazione le stava creando forte disagio ed insistere sarebbe stato crudele.

Facendo un passo indietro la trascinò fuori dalla musica assordante e dagli altri corpi ammassati verso un angolino più silenzioso e nascosto fra il bagno e l'uscita d'emergenza. Brittany sembrò confusa ma la seguì in silenzio, e il suo corpo si rilassò non appena uscite dalla mischia.

L'angolino non era solo appartato, ma la musica era anche molto più bassa e quando vi si fermarono fu come se fossero entrate nel loro mondo privato.

"Qui va meglio?" chiese Santana, "Posticino piccolo, nessun altro, solo me e ti prometto che non ti giudicherò."

Brittany sorrise ed annuì, "Decisamente meglio."

Santana si avvicinò e le mise le mani sui fianchi facendoli oscillare delicatamente decisamente fuori tempo rispetto ai bassi che pulsavano, ma non importava. All'inizio Brittany restò impalata non sapendo cosa fare, ma poco dopo mise le braccia intorno alle spalle di Santana facendo avvicinare i loro corpi.

"Come hai fatto a scoprire questo posto?" chiese Brittany.

Santana immaginò che non fosse saggio ammettere di averlo usato per scambiarsi effusioni con le sue precedenti conquiste, "Sono già stata qui, l'ho visto mentre andavo al bagno." Rispose con nonchalance.

Brittany rimase in silenzio per un attimo poi aggiunse, "Scusa se sono una codarda e una pessima compagna di ballo."

Facendo una risatina, Santana la guardò negli occhi, "Tutti abbiamo cose che non vogliamo fare. Non ti ho nemmeno chiesto se ti andava di venire, quindi è colpa mia. E non capisco perché dici di non avere senso del ritmo, mi sembra che domini il movimento di bacino."

Brittany rise e Santana la sentì rilassarsi un po' fra le sue braccia, "Comunque mi fa piacere essere venuta, perché mi piace stare con te." Rispose Brittany.

Santana si accorse che Brittany era in imbarazzo dopo aver detto quelle parole così cercò di farla sentire meglio, "Anche a me piace stare con te."

Poteva onestamente dire di amare la compagnia di Brittany, a prescindere da quanto fosse insolita.

* * *

Mentre si muovevano, Brittany chiuse gli occhi e fece finta per un momento che non fosse solo un appuntamento, che Santana l'amasse e che volesse diventassero qualcosa di più. E dopo che aveva fatto di tutto per placare il disagio di Brittany non era poi così difficile da immaginare.

Con quei pensieri non ci volle molto prima che sentisse il forte impulso di seguire il consiglio di puntare alle stelle che le aveva dato Rachel. Le loro uscite erano state meravigliose e anche se questa era solo la quarta volta, era quasi fine mese, il che significava lavoro extra per entrambe. Significava meno opportunità di uscire... minori possibilità di convincere Santana a mettersi insieme ufficialmente.

Fin dalla prima volta che si erano incontrate aveva desiderato Santana, allora le era sembrato impossibile e, sfortunatamente, persino con le mani di Santana posate sui fianchi sembrava altrettanto impossibile. Perché mai Santana Lopez avrebbe potuto volere qualcuno come lei? Specialmente dato che si comportava da idiota per una cosa così semplice come ballare. Ma ogni giorno che passava era una possibilità in più di fare qualcosa per impedire a Santana di stancarsi di lei.

Tuttavia, nonostante quanto desiderasse afferrare l'irraggiungibile, essere l'unica per Santana, il solo pensiero di chiederglielo le scatenava così tante ansie da poterle provocare un attacco di cuore. E l'idea di essere respinta le faceva venire la nausea. Sapeva che una risposta negativa l'avrebbe distrutta, ma per la possibilità di avere una relazione con lei era un rischio che valeva la pena correre.

Preparandosi a non piangere di fronte all'inevitabile delusione le chiese, "Vorresti essere la mia ragazza?"

* * *

Santana rimase impietrita. Era una domanda inaspettata, audace e proveniva dalla ragazza che a malapena era sopravvissuta ad un bacio della buonanotte senza diventare paonazza e perdere l'uso della parola.

Eppure doveva ammettere che fosse una domanda lecita, dato che erano uscite diverse volte ed ora erano in un angolino privato danzando intimamente in una serata che doveva essere di balli sfrenati in mezzo alla pista.

Non aveva più visto Felicia dopo quella notte nella sua villa ed aveva rinunciato a chiedersi se fosse perché Brittany ultimamente era così occupata. L'aver accettato il fatto che fossero due persone diverse significava che se avesse accettato di essere la ragazza di Brittany la sua relazione con l'altra donna avrebbe dovuto terminare. Avrebbe potuto barcamenarsi sul sottile confine fra il non essere insieme ufficialmente ed essere infedeli, ma non era da lei tradire una persona con cui aveva una relazione seria. Ed era esattamente quello che le stava chiedendo Brittany: scavalcare quel confine.

Normalmente non l'avrebbe fatto, Brittany era dolce ma Felicia era esattamente quello che voleva. Eppure Felicia non aveva scoperto il suo compleanno e non le aveva fatto un regalo ogni anno. Non le aveva cucito a mano il capo d'abbigliamento probabilmente più eccezionale che avesse nell'armadio, e soprattutto non era lì, adesso, a guardarla con tenero affetto. Era uno sguardo che riempiva il cuore di Santana e le scaldava il sangue nelle vene. Brittany non era esattamente quello che sognava eppure riusciva ad essere esattamente quello di cui aveva bisogno.

Sollevò una mano per posarla sulla guancia di Brittany e accarezzare col pollice quelle lentiggini che aveva notato solo due giorni prima. Le ricordavano le stelle nel cielo notturno ed era come se stesse facendo scivolare il pollice sulla sua costellazione preferita.

"Sì, sarò la tua ragazza." Ripose Santana, assistendo allo stupore dipinto sui suoi occhi azzurri.

"Davvero?" Chiese come se non avesse capito bene.

Posando un bacio sull'ammasso di lentiggini dei Gemelli vicino al suo naso, annuì, "Davvero."

Santana fu sorpresa quando Brittany la sollevò in aria e la fece roteare, facendole chiedere per l'ennesima volta di cosa l'altra avesse così paura. Era piena di grazia e delicatezza quando si rilassava e Santana sospettò che, se fosse stata sufficientemente calma, avrebbe potuto mostrare alcuni passi niente male.

"Posso baciarti?" le chiese improvvisamente scatenandole una risatina.

"Vorrei ben sper-" Santana venne interrotta da un bacio mozzafiato che era lento e affettuoso e allo stesso tempo intenso.

Nonostante non fosse lo scopo iniziale di Santana, evidentemente quello era davvero l'angolo per limonare... fino a che le sue mani non tentarono di infilarsi sotto la maglietta di Brittany e questa non si allontanò con espressione mortificata.

"S-scusa. Non..." borbottò lasciando che la musica inghiottisse il resto della frase.

"Non sei pronta per lasciarti accarezzare in un luogo pubblico." Sorrise Santana, "Già, credo di essermi lasciata un po' trasportare."

Brittany stava certamente cercando di non mostrarsi troppo imbarazzata quando annuì, "Lo so che siamo nascoste, ma mi sembra comunque che ci stiano guardando tutti."

Santana tirò delicatamente il colletto della maglietta di Brittany fino ad avvicinarsi al suo orecchio con le labbra, "Che ne dici di venire da me così potremo avere un po' di privacy?"

Il brivido che percorse il corpo dell'altra donna decise di prenderlo come un sì.

* * *

A Brittany sembrava di essere all'inferno.

Era il miglior inferno che si potesse immaginare, ma era comunque un inferno.

Il tempo trascorso da quando avevano lasciato il locale sembrava scorrere al rallentatore. Brittany non riusciva a smettere di fissare la donna di fianco a lei perché per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo aveva una ragazza e si trattava nientemeno che di Santana Lopez. La cosa la rendeva immensamente felice, ma la distraeva anche dal pensiero di quello che sarebbe successo una volta arrivate a destinazione.

Motivo per cui si ritrovò nell'immacolato appartamento di Santana seduta sul suo divano, con l'altra donna che le baciava insistentemente il collo.

Era una tortura perché da un lato avrebbe voluto immobilizzarla sul pavimento e darci dentro di brutto, dall'altro non poteva perché aveva un'ansia da prestazione della peggior specie. Alcune delle sue ex le avevano detto che a letto non era un granché , ed il timore di deludere Santana la notte stessa in cui erano diventate una coppia le soffocava il petto. E il cuore che le batteva venti volte più veloce del normale non era affatto una buona cosa.

Tuttavia la sensazione delle soffici labbra di Santana sul collo stava trasformando il suo corpo in un ammasso di gelatina e stava già ansimando dall'eccitazione e per il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Era un inferno.

Era meraviglioso.

Santana si sdraiò trascinando Brittany con sé, che la assecondò cercando di non lasciarsi troppo andare, ma quando le mani di Santana scivolarono di nuovo sotto la sua maglietta gemette come una di quelle donnacce dei bordelli.

Per nascondere quel suono, catturò le labbra di Santana e aggrottò le sopracciglia nello sforzo di stare al passo con la sua lingua evitando di strusciarsi come una pazza. Ma poi quelle mani si aggirarono nei pressi del suo reggiseno e Brittany lo sapeva, sapeva che se Santana le avesse toccato il seno avrebbe fatto qualcosa di totalmente imbarazzante. Così le prese le mani e le strinse fra le sue.

Quando Santana la guardò confusa, Brittany capì di doverle dare una spiegazione per la sua titubanza, e dopo averci pensato un attimo capì di non averne una che nascondesse quanto fosse spaventata.

"Brittany?" Disse Santana sottovoce, "L'hai mai fatto?"

Il viso già paonazzo divenne di un rosso ancora più intenso, "Ho... io... ehm, non sono vergine se è questo che stai chiedendo, o intendevi baciarsi?" aggiunse l'ultima parte improvvisamente consapevole di aver fatto una supposizione affrettata.

Rimettendosi seduta nascose il viso fra le mani, e cercò di calmarsi. Lo voleva così tanto eppure allo stesso tempo lo stava rendendo impossibile.

"Brittany, va tutto bene." Disse Santana tirandola nella posizione precedente e baciandola con delicatezza, "L'ho chiesto solo perché mi sembri piuttosto nervosa."

"Più o meno." Ammise quando Santana le posò un altro bacio all'angolo della bocca.

"E come mai?" Le chiese guardandola negli occhi con un sorriso rassicurante sul viso.

"Non lo so." Mezza bugia, ma non poteva davvero dire la verità.

"Stiamo andando troppo in fretta." Poi aggiunse, "E' un po' troppo per una sola serata."

Brittany si sforzò di sorridere anche se si stava prendendo a calci per aver rovinato il momento. Poi Santana accese il televisore e trovò un buon film, lasciando Brittany dov'era, accoccolata al suo fianco, dove scoprì di riuscire a perdonarsi.

* * *

Santana digrignò i denti mentre guardava i documenti davanti a lei, ma non riusciva a leggerli perché era affamatissima. Era così affamata perché stava lavorando durante la pausa pranzo per mettersi avanti. Era un circolo vizioso e la stava uccidendo.

Decidendo che fosse ora di mangiare qualcosa, si appoggiò allo schienale, allungò la mano verso il mini-frigo di fianco alla sua scrivania, e afferrò una valigetta per il pranzo de _Il Signore degli Anelli _che le strappò un sorriso. Brittany le aveva portato il pranzo fatto in casa nel suo primo giorno di lavoro come coppia.

Il loro week-end era stato pieno di scambi di effusioni bollenti e coccole, ma niente più. Santana passò gran parte del tempo domandandosi irritata perché non potesse andare oltre la seconda base senza che l'altra le allontanasse le mani. Aveva accettato di prenderla con calma e aveva cercato di non comportarsi da adolescente in crisi ormonale, ma il modo in cui Brittany si dimenava e gemeva quando la baciava le faceva desiderare di più.

Ad ogni modo, nonostante il pur presente impulso di raggiungere tutte le basi, alla domenica sera Santana aveva messo ben in chiaro che nessuno in ufficio, ad eccezione ovviamente di Sam, avrebbe dovuto sapere dei loro affari privati. Non che dovesse essere un segreto, ma al lavoro era meglio mantenersi sul professionale. Motivo per cui quella mattina Brittany l'aveva aspettata nel parcheggio per darle un breve bacio ed una valigetta col pranzo.

Aprendo il contenitore di plastica, vide che conteneva un thermos di tè caldo, una piccola teglia con tutti i suoi tipi di sushi preferiti, e come dolce una barretta al cioccolato.

La valigetta le aveva fatto attirare diverse occhiate in ascensore, e il modo in cui tutto quanto era confezionato le faceva ricordare di quando era in prima elementare, ma la faceva sentire anche accudita come non succedeva da anni. Il sushi era il suo piatto preferito, ed aveva persino ricevuto la sua marca preferita di tè Earl Gray. Aveva parlato solo di sfuggita del suo antico amore per le barrette al cioccolato, ma Brittany ovviamente non solo aveva sentito, ma se n'era pure ricordata.

Tutto questo la fece sentire in colpa perché si rese conto di non sapere praticamente niente su cosa piacesse o non piacesse a Brittany. Infatti evitava di esprimere giudizi al ristorante e cambiava discorso ogni volta che Santana le chiedeva delle sue passioni. Sapeva che i genitori di Brittany stavano in Ohio e che sua sorella stava per iniziare il college alla Crawford University, sapeva delle varie avventure che aveva avuto con Sam quando erano giovani, e diversi aneddoti sul suo gatto. Ma nessuna delle informazioni in suo possesso le davano indizi su come ripagarla per la sua gentilezza a livello personale. Magari portarla ad una sfilata di moda?

Santana sospirò, in qualche modo dopo aver saputo tante cose sulla sua ragazza capì di non sapere proprio niente.

Dando un morso all'involtino di sushi probabilmente più delizioso che avesse mai assaggiato, si appoggiò allo schienale decisa a rimediare alla cosa al più presto.

Non passò molto prima che si ritrovasse a fissare la porta, sperando di potervi vedere attraverso la donna che aveva iniziato ad occupare costantemente i suoi pensieri. E dopo aver finito il suo pranzo si diresse verso la porta, la aprì cercando di mostrarsi come un capo che voleva semplicemente controllare che il suo reparto stesse lavorando efficientemente. Si diede un'occhiata intorno fino a che non vide una chioma di capelli biondi raccolti in direzione del cubicolo di Brittany. Come se l'avesse percepita, Brittany si sporse all'indietro e incontrò lo sguardo di Santana immediatamente. Aveva gli occhiali appoggiati sulla testa e stava mangiucchiando una penna quando un sorriso genuino le accese tutto il viso.

Santana ricambiò automaticamente il sorriso e si infastidì quando il loro momento fu interrotto da Lauren che le si avvicinò per chiederle qualcosa o, conoscendola, per raccontarle qualche pettegolezzo. Voltandosi verso il suo ufficio si lasciò sfuggire un grugnito irritato e chiuse la porta per ributtarsi sul computer e sul lavoro da fare.

Nel momento preciso in cui si sedette, squillò il telefono e lo raccolse rabbiosamente dalla scrivania aspettandosi qualche disperata richiesta di aiuto da un altro dipartimento, invece si trattava di un messaggio.

**Brittany: Adoro quando sorridi.**

Dopodiché il suo carico di lavoro non le sembrò poi così male.

* * *

Quel messaggio accompagnò Santana fino alla fine della giornata lavorativa quando la donna che aveva occupato i suoi pensieri bussò delicatamente dando un'occhiata all'interno.

"Ehi, entra." Disse Santana notando la sua esitazione.

Brittany fece qualche passo nell'ufficio e si fermò dondolando sulle punte dei piedi, "Allora ti è piaciuto il sushi?"

"Tantissimo, dove hai imparato a farlo così bene?"

"Me l'ha insegnato Sam alle superiori. Abbiamo passato un periodo in cui volevamo entrambi diventare chef al Benihana." Spiegò trascinando un piede sul tappeto.

"Beh, ovunque tu abbia imparato era delizioso. Grazie mille. Ecco la tua valigetta."

Brittany la prese con un sorriso smagliante, "Vuoi qualcosa di particolare per domani?"

"Domani? Brittany non devi prepararmi il pranzo ogni giorno." Le disse Santana con una risata.

"Ma mi va di farlo... a meno che tu non voglia." Rispose facendo tentennare il suo sorriso.

"Va bene, che ne dici di questo: puoi prepararmi il pranzo ma in cambio voglio portarti da qualche parte."

Quell'affermazione sembrò confonderla, "Credevo che avessimo già deciso di uscire la prossima settimana finiti i resoconti."

"Intendevo da qualche parte dove vuoi andare _tu_. Dove andresti con Sam." Spiegò.

Brittany sembrò improvvisamente preoccupata, "Ehm, non è che andiamo in posti special-"

"Allora andiamo da qualche parte non-speciale."

"Ehm... va bene, direi." Acconsentì Brittany facendo tornare un po' di gioia sul suo viso.

"Ho un paio di cose da finire ma se ti va di aspettare posso darti un passaggio."

"Mi piacerebbe ma devo davvero andare a casa e lavorare su questi resoconti mensili, sono già indietro." Rispose sottovoce.

"Perchè ho la sensazione che sia colpa mia?" Chiese Santana facendo una smorfia.

"Perchè è più o meno la verità, ma sono sempre felice quando mi distrai." Disse Brittany arrossendo alle sue parole.

Santana attraversò la stanza e le diede un bacio tenero, "Ti chiamo dopo?" Brittany annuì ma sembrò preoccupata, conoscendone il motivo aggiunse, "L'orario di lavoro è finito, posso baciare la mia ragazza se voglio."

"Oh, in tal caso..." Brittany tirò Santana a sé e le schioccò un bacio prima di uscire dalla porta sorridendo come una pazza e lasciando Santana totalmente stupefatta.

Una volta che Brittany uscì dal suo campo visivo, Santana scosse il capo e si rimise alla scrivania, cercando di concentrarsi e riprendere il lavoro. Riuscì ben presto a rimettersi in pista ed il tempo scorse senza che si annoiasse troppo.

Alle 21:30 iniziò a spegnere il computer e a prepararsi per uscire, cercando di decidere se chiamare Brittany dall'ufficio o aspettare fino a quando non fosse a casa. Le sembrava così strano aver lavorato insieme per anni e non averle parlato fino a poche settimane prima. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersi di una persona così quando ce l'aveva proprio sotto al naso? Era triste il pensiero che all'inizio si fosse interessata a Brittany solo perché dava la caccia a Felicia.

Chiusa la valigetta e spente le luci dell'ufficio, chiuse anche la porta e si incamminò verso l'ascensore. Passò di fronte al bagno delle signore e fu colta di sorpresa quando qualcuno uscì e la trascinò all'interno facendole perdere completamente l'equilibrio.

Urlò e riuscì a stabilizzarsi contro una parete per poi voltarsi verso la persona che l'aveva aggredita con espressione infastidita. Ci rimase male quando si trovò davanti Felicia con un sorrisetto malizioso sul viso.

"Che ci fai qui?"

Felicia sospirò profondamente e si avvicinò, "Tu e le tue domande."

"No, non ci casco più. Ti conviene rispondere perché non ho alcuna intenzione di fare sesso con te."

L'altra donna sembrò colta di sorpresa, "Davvero? Mmh, è da tanto che non ci vediamo quindi credo che non risponderò." Rispose avvicinandosi ulteriormente.

Santana mise una mano sulla sua spalla per tenerla lontana, "Ho detto di no."

Per qualche strana ragione vedere la sua espressione mortificata la rese triste, "Ma sono venuta fin qui solo per vederti."

"Allora prendi il corridoio e bussa alla mia porta. Perché ti nascondi nel bagno?" Sbottò.

Il sorrisetto malizioso riapparve sul suo viso, "Lo stavo facendo, poi ti ho sentita arrivare e ho pensato che fosse più divertente così."

"Felicia non sto dicendo che non mi sono divertita a stare con te, ma adesso c'è qualcun altro. Ufficialmente. E penso davvero che le cose possano funzionare con lei. Non voglio rovinare tutto per... questa cosa."

Felicia aggrottò le sopracciglia e si allontanò un po' con aria pensierosa, "Stai dicendo sul serio?"

"Assolutamente. Perché ti stupisce?" Non se ne rendeva conto, era chiaro che si trattasse solo di sesso nonostante a volte Santana avesse sperato di uscire con lei dopo i loro incontri sessuali.

"Perchè non mi è mai successo prima."

"Cosa? Che qualcuno ti dicesse no?" Felicia annuì e parve sincera, "Beh, sta succedendo adesso."

"Ma Brittany è una tale bambinona."

"Beh, i- aspetta, che cos'hai detto? Conosci Brittany?"

"Certo che la conosco." Sbuffò.

Santana aggrottò le sopracciglia, "E come? Cosa siete, gemelle?"

"Se vuoi metterla così, sì. Siamo come gemelle siamesi che condividono tutte le parti del corpo."

"Vuoi spiegarti per favore!?"

"Lo sto facendo, condividiamo un corpo, ma non siamo la stessa persona."

A Santana iniziò a girare la testa, "Aspetta un attimo. Tu sei Brittany?"

"No. Felicia." Rispose lentamente e indicando se stessa.

"Ma... come..."

"Sì, la maggior parte della gente non capisce quindi ho smesso di provare a spiegarlo secoli fa."

"Quindi giocavi a fare la timida quando invece eravamo andate a letto ancor prima del nostro primo appuntamento?"

"_Io_ sono stata a letto con te, non Brittany."

Santana si strinse il capo fra le mani: questa era la risposta che aveva sospettato fin dall'inizio ma ora che ne aveva avuto conferma la stava facendo impazzire. Dopo aver ignorato tutte le prove quando guardava Felicia, ora era in grado di vedere tutto quello che si era persa durante i loro incontri ad alta carica erotica. E ancor più importante, sotto un leggero strato di trucco poteva scorgere l'ombra della sua costellazione preferita proprio di fianco al suo naso.

"Brittany, ti prego dimmi che è uno scherzo."

Felicia aggrottò le sopracciglia, "Non può sentirti, siamo solo io e te."

Santana chiuse gli occhi e li strinse forte, "Deve essere un sogno. Mi sono addormentata sulla scrivania e fra poco mi sveglier-"

Felicia prese il suo viso fra le mani spingendola ad aprire gli occhi e ad incontrare i suoi, "So che può sembrare strano ma Brittany ha qualche problemino."

Allontanandosi, Santana la fulminò con lo sguardo, "Perchè non me l'hai detto fin dall'inizio?"

Facendo un passo avanti l'altra allungò la mano, "Salve mi chiamo Felicia Hardy, condivido il corpo con la tua impiegata Brittany Pierce, vorrei portarti a casa e fare una _montagna_ di sesso con te senza che lei lo sappia."

"Io... beh, credo di capire cosa intendi." Rispose lentamente, ancora piuttosto confusa sulla situazione, "Quindi non sa che lei-cioè, tu mi stavi frequentando?"

Felicia giocherellò con una ciocca dei suoi capelli, "Non sa nemmeno che esisto."

"Fammi capire, te ne vai in giro la notte a fare sesso con gli sconosciuti senza che lei lo sappia?"

"Non sei una sconosciuta, ti conosciamo entrambe."

Santana dovette fare un respiro profondo per calmarsi, "L'hai mai fatto?"

"Cosa? Andarmene in giro a fare sesso con gli sconosciuti? Non succede da un bel po'."

Niente di quello che le fosse successo in tutta la sua vita avrebbe mai potuto prepararla a quella conversazione. Non aveva idea di cosa rispondere, non sapeva nemmeno se stesse succedendo davvero. Stentava a crederci.

"Quindi dato che ora siamo a carte scoperte..." Disse avvicinandosi, "Non c'è motivo per non continuare a divertirci."

Comprendendo il significato delle sue parole scivolò lontana da lei intrappolandosi contro il lavandino, "No, Non potrei mai. E' come approfittarsi di qualcuno ubriaco... o roba del genere."

"Non ti ha mai fermata prima."

"_Prima_ non sapevo chi fossi."

"La stessa persona che sono ora."

"Che comunque non è Brittany, a quanto pare!" Sbottò facendo un altro respiro profondo, "Ho bisogno di un momento." Disse poi sforzandosi di ragionare mentre Felicia si avvicinava di nuovo.

"Puoi avere un momento mentre ti tolgo la maglietta."

"Dico sul serio." Rispose Santana con tono autoritario, e fortunatamente l'altra donna si fermò.

"Bene." Rispose.

Al suo tono Santana sollevò un sopracciglio, "Bene?"

"Bene. La smetto, vuoi Brittany e non me. Capisco quando non sono desiderata."

"E... e ora?"

Sospirando con enfasi, Felicia si voltò in direzione della porta, "Beh, credo che tornerò allo Stellar per vedere se c'è qualcun altro con cui divertirmi."

"Wow ferma tutto! Non puoi andare a letto con altre persone!"

"Perchè no? Non siamo la stessa persona, e l'hai capito anche tu, quindi perché dovrei rimanere single solo perché Brittany ha una relazione?"

Santana non aveva idea di come controbattere. "Perchè è la mia ragazza che stai portando con te."

"Non mi porto dietro nessuno, solo me stessa." Rispose uscendo dal bagno.

C'erano ancora una marea di cose che la confondevano, ma Santana sapeva che fino a quando non avesse trovato un modo per provare che Felicia stesse mentendo, non avrebbe mai permesso che Brittany si infilasse nel letto di qualcun altro, anche se si trattava solo del suo corpo e non della sua coscienza. Così si precipitò fuori dal bagno inseguendo Felicia e prendendola per un braccio per costringerla a fermarsi.

"Cambiato idea?" chiese con una smorfia compiaciuta.

"No, non su... senti, possiamo parlare? Per favore?"

Avvicinandosi le sussurrò, "Possiamo parlare tutta la notte."

Santana prese le distanze dalla donna, "Non qui, in un luogo pubblico."

* * *

Probabilmente Applebee non era la scelta migliore per avere una conversazione seria, ma rimaneva aperto fino a tardi e, grazie agli incontri di boxe, era anche molto affollato. Santana rimase seduta ad osservare in silenzio Felicia mentre giocherellava pigramente con il suo bicchiere d'acqua. Non avevano parlato molto in auto, così Santana era riuscita a riordinare le idee. Era pronta a fare le domande giuste, ma non era sicura di essere pronta alle risposte.

"Allora," esordì per poi ritrovarsi un paio di occhi blu fissi su di lei, e fu costretta a fermarsi perché sembravano così diversi da quelli dolci e insicuri a cui era abituata.

"Allora," ritentò, "Brittany ha una personalità multipla."

"Perchè presumi che sia io a separarmi da lei?"

Santana aggrottò le sopracciglia, "Non è così?"

"Sì, ma è comunque sbagliato presumerlo." Rispose Felicia agitando il ghiaccio con la cannuccia.

A Santana stava già venendo il mal di testa, "Felicia, per favore, ti scongiuro, è già abbastanza complicato senza i tuoi giochetti, quindi rispondimi onestamente."

"Ti ho sempre detto la verità." Rispose imbronciata.

"Non è vero!"

"E quando ti avrei mentito?"

"Quando..." dato che non le era permesso fare domande non poteva indentificare un'occasione, "Mi hai detto di aver lasciato il portafoglio a casa e mi hai portato in una villa che chiaramente non era casa di Brittany."

"Ma era casa mia."

"Vivi in una villa? Con lo stipendio di Brittany? Non credo proprio."

"Non ho mai detto di possederla, in realtà è di Rachel. Ho detto che era casa mia, dove vivo e dove tengo le mie cose."

"Ma non paghi l'affitto!"

"Non lo pago nemmeno da Brittany."

"E' un tecnicismo!"

"Ma non è una bugia."

_Cavolo_. "Okay, beh hai detto che le auto erano tue."

"Non è vero, ho detto che non guido perché sono pessima al volante. Sei stata tu a presupporre che fossero mie e che la mia risposta fosse riferita al fatto che non le guido. Te l'ho già detto che è sbagliato presumere."

Santana la fissò per qualche istante e Felicia fece un cenno alla cameriera. Guardarla parlare animatamente permise a Santana di raccogliere le idee, cercando di fare chiarezza nella sua testa.

Quello che la bizzarra donna di fronte a lei stava dicendo ora iniziava ad avere senso. Con Felicia che correva avanti e indietro in minigonna e top attillati, era impossibile che non avesse foto sue sparse per la casa. Casa che invece non mostrava nemmeno una foto di famiglia. A dire il vero Rachel le sembrava proprio il tipo da decorare la sua casa con omaggi alla sua persona in ogni dove.

"Perchè non c'era nessuna foto di Rachel o della sua famiglia?" chiese congedando con la mano la cameriera che tentava di prendere il suo ordine.

"Le ho tirate via, non mi piace che mi fissi. Sono tutte dentro l'armadio nell'ingresso." Ridacchiò.

"E le sta bene?"

"Ha dato la chiave a Brittany, e si fida che _lei_ non combini niente di strano in casa sua. Ma Rachel non sa che esisto e che condivido tutto con la mia altra metà. Quando penso di stare via per un po' rimetto le foto a posto in caso che Rachel dia una festa o roba simile."

"Pensavo che almeno ci fossero i suoi Tony o altri premi." Commentò Santana più a se stessa che a Felicia.

"Tiene i suoi riconoscimenti in una specie di rifugio antiatomico, ma c'erano altre cose che avresti potuto notare, come ad esempio le lettere magnetiche sul frigorifero che compongono il suo nome. Oppure se fossi andata al bagno lo avresti visto ricamato sugli asciugamani. Mi è venuto in mente solo quando siamo uscite, ma non li hai visti, quindi..."

Santana cercò di trovare una falla nella sua spiegazione, ed all'improvviso gliene venne in mente una, "Avevi una patente con lo stesso indirizzo della villa."

"Già, ne ho parecchie, e con parecchi indirizzi. C'è un tizio in Ohio che me le procura."

"In Ohio?"

"Frequento i locali fin da quando avevo quattordici anni, i documenti falsi sono fondamentali, soprattutto quando è così difficile convincere la motorizzazione che non sei la stessa persona che ogni altro documento dice che tu sia."

"Ci sei fin da quando aveva quattordici anni?" Chiese Santana sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia.

"Da quando ne aveva sette." Rispose Felicia prima che la cameriera ritornasse e interrompesse la conversazione con il cibo.

Santana si lasciò cadere contro lo schienale, "Quindi Brittany compie sette anni e tu sbuchi fuori dal nulla."

L'atteggiamento scherzoso e allegro di Felicia scomparve dai suoi occhi, "Non sono sbucata fuori. Aveva bisogno di me."

"Cos'è successo?"

"E' una lunga storia per un'altra occasione." Sussurrò.

Santana capì che se aveva provocato la nascita di un'altra personalità, doveva essere non solo una storia lunga ma anche molto personale, così annuì e lasciò cadere il discorso.

"Ora capisco come hai fatto a trovarmi allo Stellar, ma come hai fatto a sorprendermi in quel vicolo?"

Felicia mise in bocca una patatina, "Semplice, avevo già intenzione di incontrarti lì. Quelle riunioni non sono certo un segreto e tu ci vai ogni mese. Ho solo dovuto chiedere conferma a Lauren."

"Quindi sei stata sveglia... o in controllo al lavoro?"

"Di rado, odio lavorare. Ma volevo trovarti quindi ho fatto finta di essere Brittany e ho chiesto in giro. Sono andata all'hotel e ti ho aspettata fuori, poi ti ho vista parcheggiare nel vicolo e non ho resistito." Spiegò con un sorrisetto che provocò un'ondata di calore intorno al collo di Santana.

"Brittany non si accorge quando usi il suo denaro o compri i tuoi... vestiti?"

"E' un disastro con la matematica, quindi quando non le tornano i conti crede di essersi sbagliata. E comunque questi vestiti sono di Rachel."

Di tutto quello che le aveva detto, questa sembrava la cosa più sensata, "Come facevi a sapere che ero ancora in ufficio l'altra sera?"

"Lavori sempre fino a tardi, proprio come stasera."

"Sei consapevole di quello che succede quando Brittany ha il controllo, giusto?"

"A volte, se decido di prestare attenzione. Di solito, non so come chiamarlo, vado come in letargo, fino a che non mi costringe ad uscire per un motivo o per l'altro. Ma solo recentemente ho avuto una ragione per essere più... attiva." Concluse la frase osservando il petto di Santana.

Santana incrociò le braccia e proseguì, "Se stavi ascoltando allora sapevi che stiamo insieme, perché cercare di rovinarlo?"

"Non cercavo di rovinare proprio niente." Rispose Felicia scandalizzata, "Quando hai detto che saresti stata la sua ragazza non pensavo che non mi volessi. E poi siamo nello stesso corpo quindi cosa importa?"

"Importa perché me l'hai nascosto, e se fossi stata con te senza saperlo sarebbe stato tradimento!" Sbottò, "Perchè sei uscita allo scoperto? Perché interrompere il gioco dato che a quanto pare ti piace così tanto?"

Felicia sollevò gli occhi dal piatto facendo il broncio, "Stavi per scaricarmi."

Strofinando le dita sugli occhi ora improvvisamente umidi, si raccolse il viso fra le mani e appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo.

"Non riesco a capire. Quando sono andata allo Stellar Brittany mi ha detto di avere molto lavoro da fare e se mi stai dicendo il vero non aveva ragione di mentire, quindi come abbiamo fatto... a fare tutto quello che abbiamo fatto senza che lei lo sapesse e dandole anche il tempo di finire il lavoro?"

Felicia fece una risata, "Stai presumendo di nuovo. Ho detto che Brittany è terribile con la matematica, non io. Io sono molto brava in realtà. Dopo aver lasciato casa tua sono andata da Brittany e ho finito il suo lavoro. Ho fatto tutti i calcoli a mente, e in mezzora ho inserito i dati, dato che fortunatamente sono anche un'eccellente dattilografa. Si è svegliata e ha pensato di essersi addormentata dopo aver finito il lavoro."

"Se è così perché non le fai il lavoro ogni volta? In media ad una persona serve almeno un giorno intero per finire, anche se sono già in parte completi."

"Di solito finisce tutto quanto anche se ci mette una vita, ma sono io che l'ho incasinata quindi non volevo che perdesse il lavoro. Altrimenti non avrei più potuto vederti." Concluse facendo un occhiolino.

"E'... decisamente troppo." Brontolò Santana facendo cadere il capo sulle braccia.

"Sei stata tu a chiedere, io ti avevo avvertito."

"C'è un'ultima cosa che devo chiederti però. Cos'hai intenzione di fare ora?"

"Applebee è un buon inizio ma vorrei andare in qualche posto più di classe."

"Vuoi che usciamo insieme?"

"Ovvio." Rispose con una risata, "Adesso ho capito che non sei il tipo da amici con benefici alla lunga."

Santana sentì l'arrivo imminente di un'emicrania coi fiocchi e si strofinò le tempie, sapeva che non aveva senso cercare di allontanarla, non finché non avesse avuto più informazioni. Allo stesso tempo voleva evitare di agire alle spalle di Brittany.

"Sai cosa? Facciamolo. Però mettiamo delle regole: numero uno, niente sesso."

"Vorrei barattarlo con un 'niente sesso finché Brittany non cede' perché mi rifiuto di stare a guardare mentre lei si diverte e io sto in astinenza. Specialmente quando si ostina con questa cosa del 'chi va piano va sano e lontano'. Cioè, lo capisco, la sua tecnica è quella vincente ma a cosa serve se l'altro è annoiato a morte quando arrivi al traguardo?" Borbottò.

Santana desiderava chiederle che cosa diavolo volesse dire, ma decise di soprassedere, "Suppongo che sia accettabile. Numero due, niente tecnicismi o mezze risposte."

"E' quello che ho fatto fin ora, no?"

"Voglio solo che sia chiaro che deve essere questo l'atteggiamento che voglio vedere da qui in avanti. Infine, devi aiutarmi a spiegarlo a Brittany."

"No!" gridò, così forte che alcuni clienti si voltarono a guardare, "Non puoi farlo, non ti azzardare a farlo!"

"Calmati, perché no?"

"C'ho provato una volta, quando avevamo dieci anni. Volevo provare a negoziare con lei, vedere se mi avrebbe lasciato uscire un po' più allo scoperto. Non è finita bene."

Santana divenne ad un tratto nervosa senza capire perché, "Cos'è successo?"

"Le ho scritto una lettera, dicendole cose che solo noi avremmo potuto sapere e quando l'ha letta è uscita di testa, ha iniziato a respirare a fatica e alla fine è svenuta. Da allora non ho più provato, ma ho paura di quello che potrebbe accadere."

Santana annuì sentendo il suo tono di voce, "Ma devo aiutarla in qualche modo."

Gli occhi blu di fronte a lei si fecero più duri, "Cosa significa aiutarla? Liberarsi di me?"

Si fermò per un attimo, era questo che significava curarla...

"Per ora la regola numero tre è di tenersi lontane dai guai."

"Allora abbiamo un accordo." Concordò Felicia con un sorriso deciso.

* * *

Santana guidò fino a casa, entrò nell'appartamento e si infilò a letto completamente sopraffatta su tutti i fronti. Era ancora confusa, non aveva idea cosa significasse che Brittany avesse una doppia personalità, e non era nemmeno sicura di crederci. Forse Brittany stava solo facendo finta.

Eppure qualcosa dentro di sé le diceva che era vero.

Aveva bisogno di un analgesico, di una buona notte di sonno e tante, tante risposte. Al momento aveva solo la forza di lasciarsi andare fra le braccia di Morfeo, e così fece.

* * *

N.d.A.: Perdonatemi un piccolo excursus tecnico. Per tutta la seconda e la terza media, sono stata totalmente affascinata dal DDI (Disturbo Dissociativo dell'Identità) noto anche come personalità dissociata. Se non avete mai letto niente in proposito, vi consiglio di farlo perché è molto interessante.

Alcuni di voi l'hanno capito subito, altri anche ma sono stati sviati da errate convinzioni su questo disturbo.

Per prima cosa le personalità alternative non devono per forza stare dalla tua parte (parlando terra terra), alcune possono agire in modo autodistruttivo ed altre sono veri e propri criminali. Nel caso di una certa Chris Sizemore, lei aveva un alter ego che si metteva nei casini e poi spariva lasciandola completamente ignara e confusa su dove si trovasse e sul perché tutti fossero arrabbiati con lei (da un lato può sembrare divertente, dall'altro per niente).

Gli alter ego possono anche fare cose che la personalità principale non può fare. Alcuni possono essere mancini mentre il principale è destrorso, alcuni sono in grado di dipingere, cantare o parlare lingue straniere al contrario del principale. Sono in tutto e per tutto persone diverse: possono avere diversi credo, diverse vedute politiche, religiose e a volte possono nutrire forte disprezzo o odio per la personalità principale (che a volte possono essere più di due).

Potrei andare avanti ore e ore ma credo che per questa storia sia sufficiente sapere che:

Il DDI è molto difficile da diagnosticare perché si accompagna spesso ad altri tipi di disturbo (non sembra che a volte Brittany sia un po' troppo disorientata?).

Solitamente è causato da un violento trauma infantile che (nella maggior parte dei casi ma non sempre) è di natura sessuale (non preoccupatevi, quello di Brittany **non** è causato da abusi sessuali).

Nota del Team: Permettetemi di dire il primo enorme GRAZIE ad **Eugenia** che è entrata a far parte del team e che ci sta dando una mano con la beta lettura di questa storia :) Continuate a darci i vostri feedback, ci fa piacere! ;)


	8. Capitolo 8

Santana si infilò nel suo posto auto, sorpresa di essere riuscita ad arrivare al lavoro senza schiantarsi dato che aveva dormito sì e no tre ore. Il suo corpo le aveva concesso solo un breve sonnellino prima di decidere che fosse ora di svegliarsi e di rimuginare sul caos per il quale non aveva risposte.

Prendendosela con la vita in generale, raccolse la sua cartella e uscì dall'auto appena in tempo per vedere Brittany avvicinarsi. Si immobilizzò immediatamente perché non aveva idea di cosa dire o fare, ma Brittany continuò ad avanzare verso di lei fino a raggiungerla e porgerle la ora familiare valigetta del pranzo.

"Ti ho fatto la tagliata di manzo oggi." Le spiegò a bassa voce.

"Grazie." Borbottò Santana prendendo la valigetta.

"Spero che vada bene, volevo chiederti se ti piaceva la tagliata ieri sera al telefono, ma poi non hai chiamato."

Quasi sussurrò l'ultima parte e Santana si rese conto di essere stata così presa dal fatto che Felicia fosse Brittany da dimenticarsi che quest'ultima non poteva sapere che avevano passato la notte insieme a parlare.

_E' così che sarà d'ora in poi, dover fare tutto due volte perché Brittany non si ricorda._

Scacciando dalla mente quel pensiero, si sforzò di sorridere e scosse il capo, "Ieri ero un po' stanca, ma se vuoi possiamo fare qualcosa insieme oggi. Non so, magari pranziamo insieme?" chiese sollevando il portapranzo speranzosa.

Brittany sorrise e annuì, dando a Santana un breve bacio prima di allontanarsi.

Santana lasciò uscire il fiato in uno sbuffo d'aria e si incamminò a fatica verso l'ufficio. Doveva affrontare questa relazione un passo alla volta. L'unico problema era che non sapeva in che direzione stesse andando.

Una volta iniziata la giornata lavorativa, ce la mise tutta: calmò un'azionista arrabbiato, rimediò a tre errori di spedizione prima che fossero inoltrate e rispose a tutte le sue email in arrivo. Tuttavia la sua produttività non avrebbe potuto durare per sempre, infatti, nel momento esatto in cui posò gli occhi sul pranzo le tornò in mente Brittany.

Dopo essersi ripetuta per oltre due minuti 'concentrati, devi lavorare', decise di aver fatto abbastanza per il momento e aprì internet per fare qualche ricerca. Cosa di cui si pentì praticamente subito.

Tutte informazioni che trovò sulle cause e sulla cura della personalità multipla erano contrastanti. L'unica cosa su cui tutti sembravano concordare era che ogni caso fosse diverso dall'altro, informazione del tutto inutile. Niente di quello che lesse le diede qualche speranza e più nozioni apprendeva più le veniva da pensare che la cosa migliore fosse uscirne al più presto. Da quello che poteva aver intuito, Brittany aveva dei problemi, dei problemi seri, e lei non era certo in grado di poterla aiutare.

I casi più popolari sembravano praticamente dei racconti dell'orrore surreali e anche quelli meno gravi erano pieni di storie di abusi o di perdite che apparivano piuttosto scoraggianti. Istintivamente ebbe il desiderio di tirarsene fuori, pensò che fosse troppo per lei e che la cosa migliore fosse raccogliere armi e bagagli e darsela a gambe.

Poi vide quella dannata valigetta de _Il Signore degli Anelli _posata sulla scrivania e sospirò profondamente.

Perché non poteva farlo. Non alla donna che teneva a lei così tanto e che non sapeva nulla di quanto stesse accadendo. Inoltre, se quello che aveva letto era vero, e date le parole di Felicia sembrava davvero così, le era successo qualcosa di talmente brutto da provocare una frattura nella sua coscienza. Il suo cervello aveva reagito come poteva per farla stare bene. Lasciarla con una malattia che non sapeva nemmeno di avere, scaricarla perché aveva trovato un modo poco ortodosso di vivere non sarebbe stato solo crudele, ma avrebbe anche peggiorato le cose.

Allo stesso tempo non poteva nemmeno stare con lei per pietà perché sarebbe stato altrettanto brutto.

Santana si appoggiò allo schienale e osservò la porta nel punto preciso in cui si sarebbe trovata Brittany se fosse stata aperta. Fino a che non avesse scoperto di più, fino a che non avesse avuto almeno un'altra conversazione con Felicia non avrebbe fatto nulla... e magari avrebbe iniziato a tenere in borsa qualche analgesico perché le stava già venendo un'altra emicrania.

* * *

Brittany si sforzò di essere discreta mentre si incamminava verso l'ufficio di Santana all'ora di pranzo: fortunatamente Lauren non c'era e nessun altro sembrava particolarmente interessato ai suoi spostamenti. Bussò con delicatezza alla porta e poco dopo sentì la voce di Santana che la invitava ad entrare, cosa che fece non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso smagliante mentre si sedeva di fronte a lei.

"Sei riuscita a finire tutto?" le chiese osservandola cliccare al suo computer.

"In realtà sono ancora sommersa, stavo... ehm, facendo qualche ricerca."

"Sono messa come te, sono solo riuscita a sbrigare le urgenze, dovrò finire il lavoro arretrato da casa."

"Non hai niente?" chiese Santana aprendo il suo portapranzo.

"No." Rispose abbassando il capo imbarazzata per non averci nemmeno pensato. Si era concentrata solo sul pensiero di vedere Santana godersi il cibo che le aveva preparato, "Non mi preparo mai il pranzo."

"Perchè no? Sei un'ottima cuoca."

Brittany non voleva davvero spiegarle che di solito non poteva permettersi i tipi di ingredienti che aveva cucinato, e il motivo per cui c'era riuscita ora era grazie al pagamento che le aveva fatto Rachel per la sua camicia, "Io... di solito non ci perdo tempo. Prendo qualcosa mentre sono fuori." Verità con omissione era pur sempre verità.

"Capisco. Allora grazie per aver trovato il tempo."

"Non c'è di che." Rispose Brittany sfoggiando un sorriso orgoglioso.

Santana tirò fuori il contenitore di plastica che conteneva la tagliata, lo aprì e lo mise a mezza distanza fra loro, "Facciamo a metà." Le propose.

Brittany voleva protestare ma Santana le stava già offrendo la forchetta impacchettata di fianco alle bacchette.

La prese e borbottò un grazie. "Sam mi ha visto prepararla ieri sera e ha insistito perché mettessi anche le bacchette, non sapevo se le sapevi usare."

"Sì, sono capace." Rispose prima di utilizzarle per raccogliere un boccone, "E ancora una volta è delizioso."

Brittany ne prese un boccone a sua volta e se lo mise in bocca per impedirsi di sorridere come un'idiota, "Sono contenta che ti piaccia."

Finirono il pasto in silenzio, ma per Brittany era uno strano silenzio, come se Santana stesse cercando intensamente qualcosa, qualcosa che non riusciva a vedere.

"Brittany?" le chiese infine.

"Sì?"

"Hai mai avuto degli svenimenti o dei vuoti di memoria?"

Si fermò e osservò Santana con espressione chiaramente confusa, ma Santana stava masticando il suo cibo e sembrava completamente normale, "Mmh... non che mi ricordi."

"Davvero? Mai?"

"Non al di fuori di quando dormo o bevo troppo, ma quello non lo faccio da un bel po', bere intendo."

Santana aggrottò le sopracciglia con espressione delusa, "Nessuno ti ha mai detto che a volte ti comporti in modo diverso?"

Brittany deglutì, a parte la lunga striscia di ex che le avevano detto di essere al di sotto delle loro aspettative, non era mai successo, ma era mortificante dover condividere questa informazione con la donna che desiderava così tanto che l'amasse.

"N-no, direi di no."

Santana non sembrò particolarmente soddisfatta della risposta, ma annuì e lasciò cadere il discorso lasciando Brittany a chiedersi di cosa diavolo parlasse.

Era inquietante perché di solito erano conversazioni come questa che precedevano la fine delle sue relazioni. Sperava sinceramente che non fosse il caso, la sua pur misera autostima le impediva di pensare di non riuscire a tenersi Santana almeno per un mese.

Cercando di non farsi prendere dalla disperazione, le chiese, "Ehi, magari stasera possiamo stare da te e finire il lavoro? Per passare un po' di tempo insieme?"

Santana ci pensò su senza troppa convinzione, poi le venne un'idea che le fece brillare gli occhi, "Mi sembra carino, però credo sia meglio a casa tua."

"C-casa mia?" le domandò pensando a tutte le ragioni per le quali era una pessima idea.

C'erano così tante distrazioni, quella era la serata giochi di Sam quindi ci sarebbe stata confusione e a Rachel piaceva fare esercizi vocali per ore, per non parlare del fatto che l'appartamento era un casino. Fra il vedere Santana e il lavoro non aveva fatto in tempo a riordinare la sua stanza.

"Non credo-" iniziò Brittany, ma Santana aveva chiaramente già deciso.

"Sarebbe perfetto. So che hai bisogno del tuo computer di casa per lavorare, e io ho un portatile quindi mi sembra l'unica soluzione."

"Ehm, casa mia non-"

"Brittany, non preoccuparti," insistette, "Ho già visto il tuo appartamento."

Nella sua posta c'erano ancora diversi file da inserire e la sua segreteria telefonica era piena di messaggi, tuttavia Brittany sapeva che il resto della giornata l'avrebbe passato cercando un modo per rendere presentabile il suo appartamento.

* * *

Finalmente Santana aveva un piano.

Un piano misero ma era pur sempre un piano.

Il piano era Sam. Se c'era qualcuno che potesse avere idea di cosa diavolo fare in questa situazione, quello era lui. Stando a Brittany, lui la conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, ma non sarebbe stato semplice arrivare a lui.

Lei era il suo capo e per questo le sarebbe bastato chiamarlo nel suo ufficio, ma sapeva che non era l'approccio giusto. Non l'aveva mai chiamato nel suo ufficio prima, e farlo ora con il solo proposito di fargli domande personali non era certo il massimo.

Ma andare a casa sua? Era _del tutto_ diverso. Avrebbe potuto fargli domande casuali senza far suonare particolari campanelli d'allarme. Avrebbe potuto essere una conversazione normale sulla donna che stava frequentando, e non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male.

La falla nel suo piano si presentò quando entrò in casa loro e lo vide seduto davanti al televisore intento a strillare in un paio di cuffie e microfono guidando un personaggio che sparava a dei mostri.

"Uhm, puoi accomodarti un attimo intanto che libero un po' di spazio per lavorare," disse rapidamente Brittany affrettandosi a raccogliere piatti e fogli sparpagliati sul tavolo della sala da pranzo.

Decidendo di fare un tentativo, raggiunse il divano e si sedette di fianco a Sam.

"Beh, e come cavolo faccio a coprirti le spalle se non sei nemmeno dal mio lato dell'arena?" gridò a qualcuno che doveva essere un suo compagno di squadra.

Ci fu un lungo silenzio durante il quale lui continuò a fissare intensamente lo schermo e lei si schiarì la voce per farsi notare prima di chiedere, "E' _Call of Duty_?"

Lui si voltò con espressione sorpresa come se non l'avesse vista avvicinarsi, "Eh? _Questo_?" rise guardandola come se avesse appena fatto una domanda assurda, "No, è _Borderlands_."

Gli avrebbe chiesto se c'era differenza, ma non era per quello che si trovava lì e lui non era tipo da dare risposte brevi su quel genere di argomenti.

"Ehm, okay. Sam, posso farti una domanda?"

"Ehi ragazzi, metto in muto per un attimo," disse togliendosi le cuffie senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo mentre sparava ad alcuni cani dall'aspetto demoniaco, "Certo, dimmi. I miei resoconti andavano bene, giusto?"

"Il tuo lavoro va bene. In realtà..." fece una pausa per assicurarsi che Brittany non potesse sentire, era ancora impegnata a sistemare una pila di piatti nel lavandino, "Volevo chiederti una cosa su Brittany."

"Brittany?" le chiese lui voltandosi verso di lei per la prima volta.

"Già, mi stavo chiedendo se hai mai pensato che si comportasse... in modo strano."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Si è mai comportata come se fosse una persona completamente diversa?"

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia, "Quando facciamo i giochi di ruolo credo, ma lo scopo del gioco è proprio quello."

L'interesse di Santana si ravvivò immediatamente. "E' qualcosa che fate durante il giorno?"

"No, di sera, lavoriamo tutti di giorno. Io vado a giocare al Super Games con gli amici una volta a settimana, ma Britt viene solo una volta al mese dato che è sempre impantanata col lavoro. Di solito fa un PNG* o roba simile."

Lei non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse parlando, ma poteva essere una spiegazione per quello che le succedeva, "Quand'è la prossima serata? Mi piacerebbe venire."

Per la prima volta si fermò completamente di giocare per guardarla intensamente con espressione sbalordita, "Davvero?"

"Sì."

"Uhm, beh credo abbia detto che si sarebbe fermata dopo l'appuntamento con te quindi potreste venire insieme. Restiamo alzati fino a tardi."

"Certo," concordò Santana prima che lui ritornasse ad occuparsi del gioco.

Brittany diede l'aspirapolvere e spolverò ogni cosa con uno straccio umido prima di invitare Santana a sedersi al tavolo, presentandole una sedia dall'aspetto confortevole che era certa di non aver visto prima.

"Vuoi qualcosa da bere?"

Scosse il capo e rispose mentre apriva il suo portatile, "Magari più tardi."

"Santana!" Strillò qualcuno dal corridoio.

Così si voltò e vide Rachel che si avvicinava a lei, facendola alzare dalla sedia e stringendola in un abbraccio non richiesto.

"Come stai?" chiese Santana non sapendo come rispondere ad un benvenuto così caloroso.

"Splendidamente davanti al miracolo del nostro focolare ripulito da ogni detrito!" Cinguettò felicemente.

Brittany la fulminò con lo sguardo e le disse, "Non hai qualcosa da cantare da qualche altra parte?"

"Ho sempre qualcosa da fare da qualche parte, Brittany," rispose facendo un cenno con la mano, "Allora, Santana, ho saputo che tu e la nostra coinquilina avete intrapreso una relazione amorosa. Anche se sono qui solo da poco tempo, ho imparato ad amare Brittany e Sam come fratelli, pertanto ti esorto a trattarla bene o ci saranno conseguenze negative."

"Rachel," grugnì Brittany.

"Non esce mai di casa a meno che non sia Sam a trascinarla fuori per una maratona di fantascienza o qualch-"

"Rachel!" sbottò Brittany con rabbia.

"Cosa?" domandò la donna con un'espressione così innocente da far sfigurare persino un angelo.

"Puoi andartene per favore?" chiese disperatamente con viso paonazzo.

Per la prima volta Rachel sembrò accorgersi di averla messa in imbarazzo, "Ah, desideri un momento d'intimità, capisco. Beh, Brittany, spero che questo impeto di pulizia si estenda anche alla tua camera, ultimamente sembra un porcile," commentò prima di lasciare la sala da pranzo ed entrare in cucina.

Brittany sembrò davvero scandalizzata, "E' così solo perché sto facendo un lavoro per lei," borbottò.

Santana sorrise, "I tuoi hobby ti mettono in imbarazzo."

I suoi occhi blu furono percorsi da un barlume di panico, "Quali hobby?"

"A te e Sam piacciono i videogiochi e le cose fantasy, vero? Lo si capisce dalle vostre pareti," commentò indicando i poster appesi, "Non dovresti esserlo, se ti piacciono è così e basta."

"Non credi che sia infantile?"

_Un po'_, "E anche se fosse a chi importa? Sono i tuoi hobby," rispose cercando di non farsi influenzare troppo dal sorriso gioioso che si trovò davanti.

Santana era quasi certa che avrebbe dovuto chiudere il loro rapporto, non sapeva cosa sarebbe riuscita a carpire da Felicia ma era sicura che non avrebbe cambiato il fatto che Brittany era mentalmente malata e aveva bisogno di aiuto. E anche se voleva aiutarla e voleva venirne a capo, fin da quella mattina le era sembrato chiaro che non potesse iniziare una relazione duratura con qualcuno che non solo non era sulla via di guarigione, ma che non sapeva nemmeno di doverla imboccare.

Ad ogni modo, anche se non aveva ancora una via d'uscita e non era sicura di quanto volesse essere coinvolta nel percorso di guarigione, sapeva che fino a che non avesse deciso sarebbe stata gentile nei confronti della donna che le aveva mostrato nient'altro che rispetto. Brittany sembrava aver bisogno di parole gentili e la faceva sentire un po' meglio poterla accontentare in vista della loro rottura imminente.

Il trucco stava nel non innamorarsi di lei più di quanto non fosse già.

Data la gravità della sua malattia immaginò che non dovesse essere troppo difficile... fino a quando, mentre erano entrambe intente a lavorare, Brittany aveva iniziato a farle il piedino sotto al tavolo, provocandole una risata controvoglia. In quel momento capì che forse non sarebbe stato facile come pensava.

* * *

"Cosa sai della personalità multipla?" chiese Santana tenendo il telefono fra la guancia e la spalla, rovistando nell'armadio in cerca di qualcosa da mettere per l'appuntamento.

"Non mi chiami per settimane, e poi esordisci con queste stronzate?" replicò Sugar stizzita.

"Ti prego rispondi alla domanda."

"Non molto, solo quello che ho visto nei film e roba simile."

"Credevo che fossi più informata dato che hai l'Asperger."

"E' una cosa seria, informati."

"Lo so che è seris, solo che tu non ce l'hai," sospirò, "Comunque, hai un dottore o qualcuno a cui poter chiedere?"

"Tipo uno psichiatra? No, quelli sono per i matti."

Santana si fermò e fece un respiro profondo per il naso, "Sugar-"

"Non ce l'ho, okay? La mia Asperger è autodiagnosticata. Se ti serve così tanto cerca su internet, io ho fatto così."

"L'ho fatto, sono già stata da tre psichiatri ma o credono alla teoria 'dico che è per un'amica ma in realtà è per me' o dicono di non potermi aiutare fino a che non hanno incontrato il paziente. Voglio dire, ci sarà una persona che possa consigliami come muovermi senza dover fissare subito un appuntamento col potenziale paziente."

"E come mai ne hai così tanto bisogno? Aspetta, non è che sei _tu_ ad avere quel problema e stai cercando di capire la differenza fra la te di qualche settimane fa e quella di adesso? Perché non hai bisogno di uno psichiatra, te lo dico io: hai scopato e ora sei una persona più felice e più in salute."

"E' Brittany," spiegò ignorando l'ultima parte del commento.

"Ah. Sei sicura che non sia semplicemente bipolare o qualcosa del genere? Perché sono piuttosto certa che anche Quinn avesse lo stesso problema. E' come se, tipo, tu sia attratta dalle ragazze emotivamente instabili."

"No, non è bipolare," rispose semplicemente Santana. Quello era stato il suo primo pensiero, ma niente di quello che stava accadendo rientrava in quella descrizione.

"Mmh, forse sta solo facendo finta. Ho sentito di gente che finge di essere malata per potersi comportare in modo inappropriato quando le pare."

"Ma non mi dire!" esclamò Santana drammaticamente, "C'è davvero gente così?"

"Non credere che non abbia capito cosa stai insinuando," borbottò Sugar, "Allora credi davvero che abbia una personalità multipla?"

"Ne sono sicura al novantanove percento."

"L'altra sua personalità è una stronza?"

"Lei... no, non lo è." Santana decise di sorvolare su quello che _era_.

"Il suo alter ego è etero?"

"Decisamente no."

"Le piaci?"

"Parecchio."

"Uccide la gente o si droga?"

"Non che io sappia."

"Beh, fino a che non scoprirai a una di queste cose, qual è il problema?"

Santana si fermò davanti all'armadio cercando una risposta, "Ha un disturbo mentale molto serio."

"Anch'io. E scommetto qualsiasi cosa che se andassi da uno psichiatra se ne uscirebbe con qualcosa che non va in te. Tanto per cominciare, ti informo che la quantità di tempo che passi al lavoro è nauseante, persino al college studiavi _durante_ i party più divertenti. Credo che questa cosa con Brittany ti stia spiazzando perché stai finalmente iniziando a uscire e a divertirti. Anche la signorina Fabray ha dovuto farsi da parte per il tuo lavoro. Motivo per cui probabilmente ha cercato di darti fuoco alla macchina."

"Ma questo lo so. So che lavoro troppo e tu 'sai' di avere l'Asperger, ma Brittany non sa della sua altra sé!" sbottò Santana esasperata.

"Forse no, e allora? Se lo scoprisse domani cosa cambierebbe? Hai due tipe in un corpo solo ed entrambe ti si filano, non riesco a capire come faccia a non essere magnifico per te."

"Perchè non è uno scherzo! Se le cose stanno come penso qualcuno l'ha ferita profondamente e questo è l'unico modo che ha per conviverci. Non posso ignorarlo e gridare _ooooh! Doppio divertimento_!"

"Continuo a non capire perché no, ma se hai intenzione di continuare a lamentarti posso chiamare il mio papino e vedere se conosce qualcuno che può aiutarti o darti qualche informazione o... non so, qualsiasi cosa facciano gli strizzacervelli."

Santana rimase un po' sorpresa che Sugar la stesse aiutando, "Lo faresti davvero?"

"Certo, sei la mia unica amica lesbica, devo mantenerti felice e in forma o altrimenti non avrei nessuno da portare come esempio quando dico alla gente che non sono omofoba."

Chiudendo gli occhi e concentrandosi sul lato positivo che Sugar la stesse aiutando invece che sulle parole al veleno che aveva sulla punta della lingua, rispose, "Okay, grazie. Ciao."

* * *

Santana non aveva mai desiderato così tanto di concludere un appuntamento come quella sera. Non che non fosse stato tutto magnifico, Brittany stava benissimo nel suo abito arancione chiaro, e a cena aveva persino ordinato la sua seconda scelta perché Santana potesse assaggiare entrambi i piatti. Era tutto perfetto, ma era impaziente di vedere se Felicia fosse una manifestazione dei loro giochi di ruolo, e quella era la serata giusta per scoprirlo.

"Allora dov'è Super Games?" chiese dopo aver lasciato il ristorante e salendo in auto.

Brittany sembrò confusa, "Come?"

"Super Games. Sam ha detto che avevi in mente di andarci dopo il nostro appuntamento."

"Ehm-"

Era quasi in grado di vedere le mille scuse che le stavano passando per la testa, "Il lavoro del mese scorso è finito e per i prossimi due giorni siamo libere, quindi non cercare scuse." Quando sembrò sul punto di negarlo, Santana proseguì, "So che stavi tirando fuori qualche motivo per non andarci. Te l'ho detto che non devi vergognarti delle cose che ti piacciono, a me sta bene."

"Non hai mai visto un gioco di ruolo da tavolo, vero?" le chiese Brittany a bassa voce.

_Sta cedendo_, "Mi piacerebbe."

"Non è niente di speciale."

"Ma a te piace e a me piacerebbe venire. Ascolta, se non ti va che venga con te basta dirlo, ma se per te va bene vorrei davvero accompagnarti."

Brittany gonfiò le guance d'aria e poi la lasciò uscire con un debole sibilo, "Va bene. E' un negozietto vicino al mio appartamento," spiegò sconfitta.

Santana allungò la mano per sollevarle il mento fino a che non incrociò i suoi occhi, "Rilassati, non ho intenzione di prenderti in giro, mi va davvero di venire."

Finalmente il sorriso che aveva sfoggiato fin dall'inizio della serata riapparve ed il suo umore sembrò alleggerirsi, "Va avanti fino a tardi, va bene lo stesso?"

"Sono già stata sveglia fino a tardi, andiamo."

Venne fuori che Super Games era davvero in fondo alla strada dell'appartamento di Brittany, con un binocolo mediocre dalla vetrina si poteva vedere la camera da letto. Si trovava in un piccolo gruppo di negozi vicino ad un supermercato e agli occhi poco attenti sembrava chiuso. Una volta dentro, Santana si trovò davanti un affollato locale pieno di uomini adulti impegnati in giochi di carte che non conosceva e a lanciare dadi.

Brittany la guidò fino ad un tavolo occupato da alcuni uomini, l'unico che riconosceva era Sam, gli altri erano completi estranei. Vedendola, Sam saltò in piedi e le offrì la sedia per poi recuperarne altre due per lui e Brittany.

"Ehi gente, lei è Santana, la ragazza di Brittany," spiegò agli altri uomini che sorrisero e salutarono educatamente con la mano.

Brittany proseguì con le presentazioni, "Lui è Mike, il ninja del grup-"

"Sam non la finiva mai con la battuta dell'asiatico ninja quindi ora sono lo Stregone Dinamico," intervenne Mike.

"Scusa, Mike il nostro Stregone Dinamico, Rory è l'Avventuriero, e Artie il Pilota di Mech."

"Ahem," Si schiarì la voce Sam.

"Ah, e Sam è il Game Master."

Santana sorrise e annuì, non aveva idea di cosa significasse. Artie sembrò cogliere la sua confusione ma chiaramente la interpretò male.

"Usiamo il sistema BESM per questa campagna, per questo le classi sembrano un po' diverse da quelle tradizionali," spiegò.

"Giusto." rispose prima di sedersi.

All'inizio fu quasi scioccata alla vista di così tante persone adulte in un negozio di fumetti a quell'ora di sera, ma poi fu distratta da Brittany. La donna si era completamente trasformata in compagnia dei suoi amici, e non nella sensuale e decisa Felicia, ma in una più serena e rilassata versione di se stessa. Rideva facilmente e il suo sorriso era ancor più raggiante di quanto Santana avesse mai visto. Capì che quella era la prima volta in cui vedeva Brittany completamente a suo agio, e desiderò in quel momento di riuscire a farla sentire così in ogni momento.

_Non è questo il modo di ragionare_. Si ammonì.

Il gioco iniziò e Santana si trovò estremamente persa nonostante Brittany cercasse di spiegarle le regole. Sembrava che il gioco richiedesse un livello di immaginazione che non possedeva, ma Brittany era bravissima in questo.

Dopo qualche minuto divenne chiaro che non era da questo che Felicia aveva avuto origine. I ruoli che interpretava Brittany erano di negozianti o funzionari eletti, ruoli che erano stati scritti per lei precedentemente da Sam. Li interpretò bene, abbassando la voce per i ruoli maschili e usando tono squillante per i bambini. Dopo circa un'ora capì come mai la gente si divertiva a farlo, anche lei era sinceramente divertita dalle stranezze del gruppo e per la metà del tempo non capiva nemmeno cosa stesse succedendo.

Santana osservò divertita un acceso diverbio fra Artie e Sam sulle statistiche di un'arma quando Rory si avvicinò e si sedette di fianco a Brittany.

"Ehi Britt, ho alcune carte nuove se vuoi dare un'occhiata," sussurrò tirando fuori un raccoglitore dallo zaino e porgendoglielo. Santana fu confusa dal suo accento e cercò di capire cosa avesse detto.

Brittany lo prese e sfogliò le all'apparenza infinite pagine stracolme di carte illustrate che avevano inspiegabilmente anche un sacco di scritte. Santana non era particolarmente interessata alle carte, ma non amava la vicinanza di Rory a Brittany, quindi si sporse verso di loro.

Brittany se ne accorse e le mostrò il raccoglitore, "Rory colleziona carte da Magic super rare."

"Credevo che si usassero le normali carte da gioco," commentò Santana aggrottando le sopracciglia di fronte a tutte quelle immagini e simboli sparsi sulle carte colorate e cercando di capire come facessero a comporre un mazzo.

"E' il gioco di carte collezionabili _Magic: l'Adunanza_, non sono come le carte del casinò," spiegò lui con una risata.

L'unica conoscenza di carte che aveva erano quelle dei Pokemon del suo cuginetto, ma pensò che forse Rory non avrebbe gradito il paragone, "Ah," si limitò a replicare.

"Wow! Hai il Time Walk!" esclamò Brittany osservando una carta con un'illustrazione surreale e vagamente morbosa.

"Ne ho due," spiegò lui orgogliosamente.

"Fico," Aggiunse Santana non sapendo bene come mai si stesse intromettendo in quella conversazione. Doveva prendere le distanze da Brittany, mostrarsi possessiva le avrebbe mandato segnali decisamente controproducenti. Ma cavoli se in quel momento lui non indicò un'altra carta mettendole una mano sulla coscia.

"Come hai fatto ad avere un'intera pagina di Isole Vulcaniche?" chiese meravigliata.

Quando lui si avvicinò ulteriormente senza motivo per raccontare come avesse barattato per ottenerle tutte e nove, Santana mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Brittany e la tirò fra le sue braccia. Rory farfugliò per un momento e si fermò quasi completamente quando Brittany si voltò fra le sue braccia per darle un bacio inaspettato.

Cercò di mostrarsi tranquilla, ma era sicura di aver un sorrisetto compiaciuto stampato in faccia. Non era nemmeno sicura che il gesto fosse necessario, non era mai stata in compagnia degli amici di Brittany quindi forse stava male interpretando il linguaggio del corpo di Rory, forse non ci stava provando spudoratamente ed era così che si comportavano normalmente fra di loro.

Sospettò che si trattasse della prima ipotesi quando, dopo aver mostrato un paio di altre carte, si spostò per unirsi all'ancora acceso diverbio che ora si era spostato sulle classi delle armature. Qualsiasi cosa fossero.

"Ti diverti?" chiese Brittany improvvisamente.

Osservando quegli occhi curiosi e vedendo quanto fossero speranzosi, dovette distogliere lo sguardo perché le stavano facendo fare al cuore una piccola danza della felicità. "Sì, davvero. Cioè, non ho la più pallida idea di cosa stia succedendo ma è divertente," rispose onestamente.

"Già, mi ci è voluta una vita per capire perché serve la matematica, ma se ne occupa Sam quando mi capita di creare un personaggio."

Si appuntò di chiedere a Felicia come diavolo facesse a conoscere la matematica meglio di Brittany e capire se c'era modo di condividere un po' di quella conoscenza.

"Ehi, Santana, ti va di giocare la prossima volta? Posso prepararti alcuni personaggi se vuoi," le chiese Sam improvvisamente.

"Preferisco guardarvi," rispose rapidamente.

"Ti inizieremo al più presto," commentò Sam con un largo sorriso.

"Grazie per essere d'accordo con tutto questo," sussurrò Brittany con le labbra vicine al collo di Santana in modo che potesse sentire solo lei.

"Non è questione di essere d'accordo o meno. Come ti ho spiegato, devi fare quello che ti piace fare," rispose sperando che questa lezione le servisse anche quando non sarebbero state più insieme.

"Lo so ma è importante per me che tu possa almeno divertirti in queste situazioni."

_Non farti coinvolgere_. Si ammonì di nuovo.

Sviò il discorso restituendole tardivamente il bacio e cercando di ignorare quanto fosse genuinamente felice semplicemente seduta di fianco a lei nel mezzo della notte in un negozietto, a fare niente se non osservare un gruppo di uomini adulti discutere sul prezzo di una pistola finta usando denaro altrettanto finto.

* * *

_*PNG = Personaggio Non Giocante_

N.d.A.: Nel prossimo capitolo ritroveremo Felicia e le chiederemo delle risposte! Beh, Santana... cercherà di fare altrettanto perché come si fa a trovare quella donna...

Qualcuno nelle review dice di essere confuso ma non spiega perchè: è la trama? Il disturbo? Se non capite e volete maggiori spiegazioni potete scrivere review (loggandovi perché non posso rispondere ad utenti anonimi) o mandarmi un pm. Vi spiegherò volentieri tutto quello che non capite e allo stesso tempo mi aiuterà a fare in modo di spiegarmi meglio nei prossimi capitoli.

Tenete comunque presente che a questo punto ci sono ancora molte cose che restano nel mistero, tipo come mai in tutto l'universo Marvel/DC (che sono letteralmente stracolmi di bionde con gli occhi azzurri) l'alter ego di Brittany ha preso il nome proprio da Felicia Hardy, o come mai Felicia abbia aspettato così tanto prima di andare dietro a Santana, ecc... Ma se si tratta di come scrivo, o sulla doppia personalità, chiedete e cercherò di spiegarvi.

Grazie per le review, leggerle mi rende sempre super felice.

Nota del Team: Grazie ancora ad Eugenia per la beta lettura, e grazie a tutte voi che ci seguite qui, su Tumblr, su Twitter o su Facebook e che ci dimostrate tanto apprezzamento e tanto affetto. Non smettete mai perché ne siamo ghiotte! :D


	9. Capitolo 9

"Come sta andando?" chiese Sam all'improvviso nel bel mezzo della partita.

Fino a quel momento erano rimasti seduti in silenzio davanti al televisore intenti a giocare a Soul Calibur IV. Brittany era seduta sul divano al contrario, con le gambe che dondolavano dallo schienale. Il gioco era così facile che anche da quella posizione poteva dare a Sam qualche lezione sugli attacchi a distanza, motivo per cui lui aveva iniziato la conversazione.

"Come sta andando cosa?" chiese lei sistemandosi gli occhiali senza sbagliare la combo.

"Non fare la finta tonta, lo sai cosa."

Lo sapeva, ma non aveva proprio voglia di parlarne, "Abbastanza bene," rispose vagamente.

"Andiamo, stai uscendo con la donna che sogni sin da quando l'hai vista per la prima volta, se non ne parli con entusiasmo deve esserci qualcosa che non va."

Sospirando mise k.o. il personaggio di Sam e lasciò scivolare il controller sul pavimento, "Va tutto bene."

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia, "Raccoglilo, abbiamo ancora un altro round!" sbottò, ed era il suo modo di dire che non avevano ancora finito di parlare.

"Ti batterò comunque, dalla distanza Cassandra non è abbastanza forte per contrastare Kilik, almeno non nel modo in cui la usi tu," sospirò recuperando il controller.

"Già, beh, vedremo," rispose lui concentrandosi sulla partita ma determinato a finire il discorso.

"Mi sa che la sto perdendo," ammise Brittany decidendo di non sviare oltre le sue domande o altrimenti l'avrebbe tenuta incollata allo schermo fino all'alba.

"Cosa? Perché? Siete uscite, tipo, solo sette volte."

"Sei, la prima non la conto, e di solito alla gente non serve molto tempo per capire che non le piaccio."

"Come mai tutta questa negatività? Sei fantastica e non le dà fastidio che tu sia una super nerd, le piaci molto, si vede."

"Credo di sì ma... allo stesso tempo ho la sensazione che le cose non andranno bene. E' la stessa sensazione che ho avuto con tutte le altre quando stavano per rompere con me."

"Sei abituata al fatto che succeda e ora lo dai per scontato, continua così e ti porterà proprio a quello di cui hai così paura. Finché non dirà 'Britt, voglio rompere con te' non devi preoccuparti."

La stanza rimase in silenzio, gli unici suoni erano quelli della lotta di Sam per rimanere in vita, poi intervenne Brittany, "Credi davvero che le piaccia così tanto?"

"Vi ho viste al Super Games. E' stato quasi nauseante, e credo che abbia spezzato il cuore di Rory in mille pezzi."

Lei fece una smorfia confusa, "Ma se gli ho detto che sono gay una vita fa."

"Sperava ancora che glielo avessi detto perché la smettesse di chiederti di uscire. Credeva davvero che con la giusta combinazione di fascino, profumo e carte da Magic avrebbe potuto conquistarti."

"Ugh."

"Rory a parte, voi due siete chiaramente prese l'una dall'altra, quindi non preoccuparti delle tue ex."

Lei sorrise con gioia provocata sia dal fatto che qualcuno riconoscesse che Santana fosse interessata a lei, sia dall'aver ucciso Sam per la seconda volta.

"Rivincita!" grugnì lui.

Brittany si limitò a sorridere e iniziarono un'altra sfida, "Che mi dici di te e Mercedes? Come vanno le cose?"

"Da Dio! Sapevi che ha incontrato Lucy Lawless? Più di una volta?"

Lei fece una pausa dopo aver mandato a terra il personaggio di Sam e poi gli si avvicinò per dirgli, "Davvero magnifico, e più tardi discuteremo della possibilità di avere un autografo, ma io intendevo a livello personale."

Lui sorrise, "E' magnifico stare in sua compagnia, può parlarmi delle sue giornate senza annoiarmi come le altre. Mercedes è davvero speciale, sai? All'inizio pensavo che avrebbe fatto la diva come Rachel e mi avrebbe fatto incazzare prima o poi, ma in realtà è molto terra terra, non recita un ruolo con le persone ed è un lato di lei che amo molto. In più abbiamo un'incredibile intesa a letto ed è un particolare non da poco."

Non riuscendo ad eseguire la mossa speciale correttamente, diede il tempo a Sam di scappare e di resistere ancora un po'. "Mi fa piacere," commentò schiarendosi la gola e riportando l'attenzione sulla partita.

"E tu e Santana?"

La domanda la fece sbagliare di nuovo , in più dovette mettersi seduta dritta perché l'improvviso afflusso di sangue al viso unito alla gravità le stava facendo girare la testa, "Te l'ho già detto," borbottò cercando di concludere il match al più presto per sfuggire alle domande, ma era troppo agitata e quindi lui vinse costringendola al terzo round.

"Sai cosa intendo."

"Noi... non abbiamo..."

Sam mise il gioco in pausa per fissarla, "Scherzi? Per niente?" quando lei scosse il capo le sue sopracciglia si alzarono in cielo, "Da come ti guardava l'altra sera credevo che aveste già..."

"Beh, non è così," lo interruppe Brittany con lo sguardo fisso alla schermata di pausa.

"Britt," le disse dolcemente quando lei si rifiutava ancora di guardarlo, "Non è per... quella cosa, vero?"

Lei sospirò e annuì distrattamente. Sam percepì il suo bisogno di distrarsi e riprese il gioco.

"So che lo desidera ma quando ci spingiamo un po' oltre..."

"Ti prende il panico," l'anticipò lui.

Sam era al corrente dei suoi disturbi d'ansia fin da quando erano piccoli, ed era stato l'unico, persino adesso, a credere che fossero un vero problema. Sua madre le aveva sempre dato della sciocca e melodrammatica, mentre suo padre si limitava a dirle di stare su col morale e di essere coraggiosa. Sam sembrava l'unico a capire che le sue paure avevano radici più profonde di una normale agitazione per le situazioni nuove o imbarazzanti. Era anche stato l'unico che le aveva insegnato ad affrontarle, per la maggior parte. Era stato lui a portarla alle convention piene di adulti che si vestivano come i personaggi dei cartoni animati, dei telefilm o dei fumetti, e che se ne fregavano di quello che pensavano gli altri. L'immergersi in quel mondo, sebbene difficile all'inizio, alla fine la portò ad essere più sicura e, anche se ogni tanto provava ancora paure irrazionali, riusciva a tenere la situazione sotto controllo. Almeno per continuare a vivere normalmente senza il timore che le venisse un infarto ogni volta che pensava stesse per succederle qualcosa di imbarazzante.

Fino a Santana. Ogni volta che lei la toccava, da un lato Brittany desiderava intensamente andare oltre e dall'altro era terrorizzata al pensiero di non essere un'amante all'altezza, quindi era costretta a fermarsi. La sua ansia era così intensa che temeva le potesse procurare un'ulcera. Era arrivata a livelli che non provava da anni e la preoccupava da morire, perché sapeva che se non fosse riuscita a passare oltre la sua relazione non sarebbe andata molto lontano.

"Non so cosa fare," confessò a bassa voce.

"Hai provato a dirglielo?"

"Dirle che ho degli attacchi di panico quando mi tocca? Sei matto? Sono già fortunata che non se la sia data a gambe quando ha scoperto delle nostre campagne e, a proposito, grazie per averla invitata senza dirmelo," sbottò anche se sapevano entrambi che non era davvero arrabbiata.

"Sapevo che le sarebbe piaciuto," rispose lui sollevando le spalle, "Ma devi davvero dirle cosa ti succede o potrebbe pensare che non ti interessa."

"Forse," accennò lei uccidendo Sam per l'ultima volta e concludendo così la partita.

Lui fece una smorfia allo schermo, "Che stronzate, se fosse Soul Edge I ti avrei presa a calci in culo."

"A meno che tu non voglia rispolverare la Playstation e dimostrarmi che sbaglio, continuo a dire che il risultato sarebbe lo stesso," commentò lei con una risata gettando il controller sul divano e incamminandosi verso la camera da letto.

Sam sbuffò con irritazione e si alzò per cambiare gioco, "Lavori ancora alla camicia per Rachel?"

"Già, sono un po' indietro per via di Santana e tutto il resto."

"Cavolo, quando voi due inizierete a darci dentro Rachel avrà bisogno di una nuova sarta," ridacchiò lui.

"Piantala," rise Brittany capendo che la stava spronando a vincere le sue paure e che lei e Santana ne avrebbero giovato. Sam sapeva sempre come incoraggiarla senza forzarla o essere condiscendente, la sua sicurezza che potesse stare meglio le dava la forza di poterci credere anche lei.

* * *

La domanda che aveva ossessionato Santana per gran parte della settimana era stata: come si fa a contattare qualcuno che durante il giorno tecnicamente non esiste?

Non aveva più visto Felicia dopo quella chiacchierata da Applebee, ed era pronta per le risposte che le aveva promesso, ma non aveva idea di come rintracciarla. Era il caso di chiamare Brittany e alludere qualcosa sperando che l'altra metà stesse ascoltando? Lasciare un biglietto indirizzato a Felicia sulla porta di Rachel?

Sospirando, risistemò i fogli sui quali in realtà non stava lavorando e prese ad osservare la città al di fuori del balcone, cercando di concentrarsi sul lavoro ma trovandolo quasi impossibile. Con così tante domande e tutte le risposte custodite da una persona misteriosa, non c'era modo di fare il suo lavoro al meglio, così ci rinunciò e gettò i documenti sul tavolino.

In quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta e, grata per la distrazione, si alzò per rispondere. Guardò con cautela attraverso lo spioncino e rimase sorpresa nel vedere niente meno che Felicia.

La sorprese anche il saper riconoscere al volo entrambe le personalità della sua ragazza, un ulteriore punto che provava quanto fosse improbabile che stesse fingendo. Non era solo il trucco, i capelli, i vestiti e la mancanza degli occhiali: la differenza era in ogni movimento, anche nel modo in cui stava in piedi. La sua postura era estremamente sicura di sé ed i suoi occhi erano penetranti, intenti a fissare qualcosa a destra della porta. Anche il modo in cui si spostava una ciocca di capelli dal viso era più deciso rispetto alla timida gestualità di Brittany. Le differenze erano così tante che rimase ferma immobile invece che aprire la porta.

Tuttavia la sua presenza non era passata inosservata, "Potresti fare una foto ricordo già che ci sei. Apri così mi metto in posa," disse Felicia guardando dritto verso Santana attraverso lo spioncino.

Così aprì la porta e si ritrovò davanti Felicia con indosso l'ennesima combinazione gonna e maglietta troppo strette, "Perchè non usi i vestiti di Brittany?"

"Non ti piaccio?" chiese facendo un broncio teatrale oltrepassando la soglia.

"Io..." voleva mentire e dire no, ma era sicura che Felicia l'avrebbe smascherata, "E' solo che mi sembra più facile indossare i suoi vestiti invece che andare fino da Rachel per cambiarti."

Felicia fece una risata, "Prendo i vestiti da casa sua solo qualche volta. Quando ho fretta li prendo direttamente dal suo armadio nell'appartamento, vive con Brittany, ricordi?"

"Bene, okay, ho delle domande serie per te e..."

"No, non adesso," grugnì Felicia agitata, "Voglio uscire per il nostro appuntamento."

Santana la fulminò con lo sguardo, "Mi hai promesso che avresti risposto."

"Ti ho promesso che ti avrei risposto _sinceramente_ se lo avessi fatto, non ho mai promesso che avrei risposto per forza, ma lo farò," aggiunse vedendo l'espressione contrariata sul viso di Santana, "Però non adesso. Voglio che mi porti fuori in qualche posto carino e ho voglia di qualcosa di dolce. Tipo un gelato, ad esempio."

Santana la fissò perplessa, "Adesso?"

"Sì, adesso."

Erano le tre del pomeriggio di domenica, quindi non era una richiesta particolarmente assurda. Però aveva programmato una cenetta con Brittany la sera successiva e aveva un sacco di lavoro da finire. Inoltre, c'era la possibilità che potessero essere viste e se quel qualcuno non avesse riconosciuto Brittany ci sarebbero state spiacevoli conseguenze.

"Non saprei..."

Felicia sospirò e si incamminò verso la porta, "Allora un'altra volta."

"Aspetta!" gridò Santana disperatamente, aveva bisogno di risposte e non poteva lasciarle uscire dalla porta, "Che ne dici se ti preparassi qualcosa?"

Questo attirò la sua attenzione, "Una cena fatta in casa?"

"Ho gli ingredienti per fare delle lasagne, ti va?" le chiese speranzosa.

"Mmh, hai del gelato?"

"Vaniglia e cioccolato."

"Perfetto!"

"Okay, mi metto al lavoro," disse Santana con rassegnazione dirigendosi verso la cucina e cercando di ricordarsi dove si trovassero utensili e ingredienti necessari.

Erano passati secoli dall'ultima volta in cui si era disturbata a cucinare qualcosa di complicato, e onestamente era solo un puro caso che avesse gli ingredienti necessari per una ricetta. Venivano tutti da diverse sessioni di acquisti, comprati per varie ragioni, ma ora erano lì e doveva metterli insieme per cucinare qualcosa che avrebbe trattenuto Felicia nel suo appartamento. Nonostante avesse cucinato diverse volte durante il college, all'inizio si ritrovò un po' persa, così prese il libro di ricette dalla credenza, controllò la ricetta e iniziò pian piano a tornarle tutto in mente.

Poco dopo, Felicia prese una sedia dalla sala da pranzo e si sedette, osservandola attraverso la porta della cucina come un falco. Santana si sentiva i suoi occhi addosso e quella sensazione non l'aiutava certo a concentrarsi: fece quasi cadere la carne per ben due volte mentre la toglieva dal freezer.

Si schiarì la gola e cercò di rimettersi in pista, "L'altra sera hai detto che hai iniziato ad essere più attiva solo di recente. Come mai?"

La bionda fece una smorfia, "Dobbiamo proprio parlare di quello?"

"Ho davvero bisogno di risposte, Felicia," rispose Santana seriamente.

"Ti faccio una proposta: per ogni domanda che mi fai sono cinque minuti di baci."

Santana fece quasi cadere la salsa sul pavimento quando cercò di metterla dentro la pentola, "Ho detto niente sesso."

"Non ho parlato di sesso, ho detto baci."

"Tre minuti e niente succhiotti," barattò.

"Quattro minuti e niente succhiotti, è la mia ultima offerta."

Santana ci pensò su per un attimo, qualcosa le diceva che avere le mani di Felicia addosso senza poter andare oltre sarebbe stato ancor più frustrante del precedente accordo 'domande uguale niente sesso', "Okay, quattro," acconsentì infine.

"Non prendo il controllo di questo corpo da..." si fermò un momento per pensarci, "In realtà non mi ricordo da quanto, sei o sette anni credo. Dopo il college sono praticamente andata in pausa."

Era curiosa di saperne il motivo ma cercò di essere cauta col numero di domande, "Se è davvero così come mai hai ripreso? Voglio dire, capisco che tu sia attratta da me ma come mai aspettare così tanto? Eri ancora addormentata, o dormiente, o come cavolo lo vuoi chiamare, fino a quella sera allo Stellar?"

"In generale sono sempre stata al corrente di quello che succedeva nel corso degli anni, ma mi ero ripromessa già da molto tempo che non avrei interferito con la vita di Brittany come una volta. Le stavo facendo più male che bene. Quindi sì, ti ho vista e ho desiderato saltarti addosso immediatamente, ma non avevo pensato che fosse la stessa cosa che voleva anche Brittany. Ho immaginato che intraprendere una relazione con il suo capo senza che lei lo sapesse sarebbe stato come ripetere i vecchi errori, con la possibilità di farla licenziare. Poi una sera ti sei avvicinata tutta sola e hai detto a Brittany esattamente quello che cercavi in una donna, e sappiamo entrambe che praticamente hai descritto me. Allora non ho potuto resistere."

"Ti sei fatta viva per quello che ho detto?" chiese distrattamente, "Questa non era una domanda, sia chiaro," aggiunse rapidamente. "Significa che ho peggiorato la sua condizione?"

Felicia arricciò il naso, "Non sono una _condizione_, e non è cambiato niente. Ci sono sempre stata e avrei potuto farlo in qualsiasi momento, con o senza il tuo incoraggiamento."

Questo la fece sentire un po' meglio, "Okay, ora rispondi a questa. Qualcuno sa della tua esistenza e se no, perché?"

I suoi occhi blu traballarono, "Le conto come due domande, vuoi due risposte?"

Santana deglutì consapevole che si stava condannando ad altri otto minuti fra le talentuose mani e labbra di Felicia senza speranze di orgasmo, ma annuì comunque, "Sì."

"Ci sono persone che sanno che esisto ma mi conoscono solo come Felicia, non hanno mai incontrato Brittany. Come il mio amico Puck in Ohio, mi procura i documenti falsi e andiamo in giro per locali quando sono in città. Lo conosco fin dal secondo anno di superiori, ma dato che non andavamo alla stessa scuola non sa della mia altra metà. E' un buon amico e non è male a letto nei periodi di magra."

Santana dovette stringere l'aglio per evitare di farlo cadere sul pavimento, "Vai a letto con gli uomini?" sapeva che le sarebbe costata altri quatto minuti ma non le interessava.

"Io sono bisessuale, mentre Brittany è esclusivamente lesbica," spiegò con naturalezza.

Santana voleva disperatamente indagare oltre ma decise di desistere o di questo passo sarebbe stata imprigionata sotto quella divinità bionda fino a lunedì. "Torniamo alla domanda iniziale," disse a bassa voce.

"Mmh, la seconda parte era come mai nessuno lo sa, giusto?" Santana annuì e lei fece una risatina, "Beh, hai sprecato una domanda perché ti ho già spiegato che non sono stata attiva per anni. Ma ti verrò incontro. Prima quando me ne andavo in giro per la città non lo sapeva nessuno perché non l'ho mai detto a nessuno. Se qualche conoscente di Brittany mi vedeva, o pensava che fossi qualcun altro o che mi comportavo in modo strano. Ma non frequentiamo gli stessi luoghi quindi erano casi rari."

"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda, però. Che mi dici dei suoi genitori? E Sam la conosce fin da quando era bambina, deve aver notato qualcosa."

Lei sorrise, "Non necessariamente, ho capito piuttosto in fretta che sforzarmi di spiegare chi fossi alla gente che conosceva Brittany era una perdita di tempo. Sua sorella minore pensava che fosse uno scherzo divertente, Sam pensò che stessimo facendo un gioco sugli eroi Marvel, e i suoi genitori... non sono bravi ad ascoltare." Poi continuò più lentamente, "Mettere in piedi tutto quanto è più facile di quanto credi, ma ho sempre trovato più semplice spacciarmi per lei invece che provare a distinguermi con i suoi fidanzati o fidanzate. Però alla fine ha cominciato a incasinarle parecchio la vita, così ho ripreso ad essere solo me stessa. Lo preferisco di gran lunga, comunque."

"Ferma tutto, e questa non è un'altra domanda, solo un chiarimento. Credevo che avessi detto che Brittany è lesbica, e ora mi dici che ha avuto sia ragazze che ragazzi."

Felicia sospirò e si appoggiò allo schienale della sua sedia, "I ragazzi li ha avuti alle medie. Era giovane e confusa e frequentava il sesso che _doveva_ frequentare invece che quello da cui era attratta."

"Capisco," Santana non aveva bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni, comprendeva perfettamente, "Cosa ti spinge ad uscire?"

"Sono sempre in giro, ma è più facile prendere il controllo se è ansiosa, se dorme o se è alticcia. Se sta passando un momento particolarmente difficile è come se fossi spinta ad uscire, ma è successo solo poche volte quindi suppongo tu possa dire che è quella la causa scatenante."

Santana voleva saperne di più di quei momenti, ma aveva già accumulato oltre mezzora di effusioni quindi doveva fare in modo che le ultime domande fossero decisive, "Sei stata tu a farla schiantare contro il palo durante il nostro appuntamento?"

Felicia scoppiò a ridere, "Quello è stato solo merito di Brittany. Credo che sia il genere di umiliazione che avrebbe potuto provocare il mio intervento, ma era così sicura di non poter fare bella impressione che è riuscita a lasciar perdere."

Santana non sapeva perché ma la cosa la intristiva, "Se non c'è una vera e propria causa scatenante allora come funziona? Com'è che tu sai cosa succede nella sua vita e lei non sa nemmeno che esisti?"

"Non lo so, è come chiedermi come faccio a respirare. Lo so che il mio cervello manda segnali ai polmoni, il naso tira dentro l'aria, i polmoni si riempiono e poi la lascio uscire. Però non ho idea di _come_ il mio cervello lo faccia avvenire, so solo che lo fa. Non so davvero come mai io so di lei e lei non sa niente di me, è così e basta.

Santana annuì, riusciva a trovarvi un senso, "Perchè tu sei brava in matematica e Brittany no?"

"Brittany passava un sacco di tempo a dormire durante le lezioni di matematica, e c'era una ragazza carina seduta davanti a noi così io provavo a parlarle. Ma continuavo a mettermi nei guai quindi poi ero costretta ad ascoltare e fare i compiti per poterci riprovare. Ma mi si ritorse contro perché la mamma di Brittany non ci lasciava uscire finché non avesse finito i compiti. Era capace di fare tutte le materie tranne quella perché ero io a impararla, quindi subentravo e li facevo per lei. Le cose sono andate così fino al college, quando fummo finalmente fuori da quella casa ho lasciato perdere i compiti. Sono brava in matematica ma la _odio_."

Santana annuì, pensando attentamente se fosse il caso di fare _quella_ domanda. La domanda divorante che le aveva fatto una volta e per la quale non aveva ricevuto risposta. Cos'è che aveva provocato tutto quanto?

Voleva saperlo, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva, perché se si trattava di qualcosa simile ai racconti orribili che aveva letto su internet sulla personalità multipla, non era sicura di volerlo sapere. O se fosse lecito invadere la privacy di Brittany in quel modo.

Dopo un intero minuto passato a cucinare e pensare, decise che doveva saperlo, non c'era modo di aggirare le cosa.

"Felicia... cos'è successo a Brittany?" le chiese sommessamente.

L'altra ci pensò su per un momento poi sorrise delicatamente, "Temo che quella risposta ti costerà più di quattro minuti. Da sola vale almeno un ora che includa _come minimo _un po' di strusciamento."

Santana le lanciò uno sguardo sofferente, "E' così brutto..." mormorò fra sé e sé.

Felicia fece un gesto con la mano, "A dire il vero no. Lo è stato per lei, ma non credo che quello che le è successo sia così brutto. La sua reazione lo è stata... ovviamente."

Fu come se le fosse stato tolto un enorme peso dalle spalle, era immensamente grata che non si trattasse di qualche oscura storia di abusi provocati da adulti fidati.

"Un'altra volta allora," disse infine tornando ad occuparsi della salsa.

"Mi sono già assicurata quarantaquattro minuti di dolci baci delle ragazze quindi per me va bene."

"Ferma un attimo, ti ho fatto solo dieci domande!"

"Undici, mi hai chiesto come mai Sam non si era accorto di me, l'ho contata per buona."

"Era un'elaborazione della domanda precedente!"

"Le elaborazioni contano," replicò Felicia con disinvoltura.

"No, non contano! L'ho fatto anche prima e non l'hai contato!"

"Mi hai chiesto di non farlo."

"Beh, ti sto chiedendo di non contarle entrambe!" sbottò.

"Avresti dovuto farlo prima che rispondessi. E comunque vuoi davvero litigare per quattro minuti?" le chiese leccandosi le labbra, "Ti prometto che non rimpiangerai nessuna delle domande che hai fatto."

Santana rabbrividì visibilmente e si rimise all'opera, "Bene, quarantaquattro ma non un secondo di più, metterò un timer."

La bionda rise di nuovo e si alzò per avvicinarsi a Santana dietro ai fornelli, avvolgendole le braccia intorno alla vita e baciandole delicatamente il collo, "Spero che tu ce l'abbia a portata di mano."

Voltandosi su se stessa, Santana puntò il cucchiaio verso di lei come fosse un'arma per tenerla a distanza, "Sto cucinando, devi comportarti bene o potrei dare fuoco alla casa."

"Solo se mi imbocchi."

Santana fece un grugnito, "Dev'essere sempre tutto un negoziato?"

"Fino a quando mi negherai baci e sesso, sì."

Santana non poté contestarne la logica, "Ti imboccherò, ma terrai le mani sui tuoi fianchi fino al termine della cena."

Felicia sorrise e tornò verso la sala da pranzo, si sedette e attese pazientemente. Santana si voltò verso il cibo e meditò sulle risposte che aveva appena ricevuto sforzandosi di non essere troppo trepidante all'idea di saldare il suo debito.

* * *

Santana era fermamente convinta che i quarantaquattro minuti alla mercé di Felicia fossero stati i più strazianti della sua vita. Le cose che sapeva fare quella donna con la lingua... poteva scegliere un punto a caso e _trasformarlo_ in una zona erogena. L'aveva fatta gemere e piagnucolare, desiderare disperatamente di infrangere le sue stesse regole e dopo quelle che le erano sembrate ore, aveva alzato lo sguardo e visto che erano passati solo tre minuti: aveva creduto di morire.

Ma ce la fece.

Per tutto il tempo era riuscita a non scendere sotto la vita e aveva tenuto le mani al di sopra dei vestiti di Felicia, anche se vi si era aggrappata avidamente per riuscire a controllarsi. Il piacere che aveva provato unito alla conoscenza intima di quanto meglio potesse diventare era stato esilarante e frustrante al punto di farla quasi impazzire.

Solo dopo l'appuntamento con Brittany il giorno successivo, quando erano rientrate nel suo appartamento, Santana comprese _quanto_ la facesse impazzire. La faceva impazzire scambiarsi effusioni con una donna con la quale tecnicamente poteva andare fino in fondo, ma con la quale era costretta a fermarsi ancor prima di quanto avesse fatto la sera prima con Felicia.

Brittany aveva un seno magnifico, era incredibilmente soffice e malleabile, adorava tenerlo fra le mani, ed entrambe le donne le permettevano di toccarlo a piacimento. Ma Felicia voleva le sue mani sotto i vestiti e Santana aveva dovuto lottare per quarantaquattro minuti per evitare che le cose andassero troppo oltre, mentre Brittany si allontanava ogni volta che si avventurava sotto la maglietta e si avvicinava al reggiseno. Era uno strano scambio di ruoli e la stava letteralmente facendo impazzire.

Tuttavia rispettava il desiderio di Brittany di prendere le cose con calma, e Santana era ancora alla ricerca di un modo semplice per tirarsi fuori da quella relazione, quindi era un bene che le cose si mantenessero sopra i vestiti.

Realisticamente sarebbe stato meglio fermarsi del tutto, ma non riuscì a convincersi di farlo.

Al contrario, si permise di baciare Brittany fino a quando non dovettero entrambe riprendere fiato, per poi riavvicinarsi e ricominciare. Felicia era focosa e intensa, Brittany era lenta e meticolosa in un modo che era ugualmente eccitante, ed era a causa di questo che Santana si perdeva in lei. Ad un certo punto, fra l'avere Brittany a cavalcioni, fra i baci teneri e le carezze delicate, si dimenticava di se stessa e si spingeva oltre. Ed era quello che le stava succedendo proprio in quel momento: si era dimenticata di tutto ed aveva fatto scivolare le mani sui fianchi di Brittany. La donna gemette sulle sue labbra e Santana avvertì il battito del suo cuore accelerare, mentre le sue mani si avvicinavano sempre di più al calore emanato fra le sue gambe. La sfiorò istintivamente col pollice al centro di quel calore, ma l'improvviso barcollare ed il suono sofferente e sorpreso che uscì dalla bocca di Brittany, che era a metà fra un ansito e un gemito, la svegliò dalla sua trance abbastanza a lungo per capire di essersi spinta troppo in là.

In preda all'imbarazzo per non essere riuscita a controllarsi, si coprì gli occhi e si risistemò sul divano, "Cazzo, Brittany mi dispiace," ansimò cercando di schiarirsi le idee.

L'altra scosse il capo, "No, dispiace a me. So che non dovrei essere così b-bloccata ma..."

Santana si rimise seduta e le diede un bacio per fermarla, "Non devi fare niente che non ti senti di fare, ed è chiaro che ancora non te la senti."

"Scusami," mormorò alzandosi dal grembo di Santana.

"Non scusarti. Sono io a doverti chiedere scusa perché non riesco a tenere a freno le mani," rispose Santana respirando ancora affannosamente e sperando di potersi fare una doccia fredda, "Magari," proseguì dopo una pausa per riprendere fiato, "Magari possiamo fare qualcos'altro, che ne so, giocare a Scarabeo?"

"Okay," rispose Brittany altrettanto affannata.

Santana saltò in piedi e recuperò il gioco, portandolo in sala da pranzo e accendendo tutte le luci nel tentativo di spezzare l'atmosfera ad alta carica erotica che si era creata.

"Sei brava a questo gioco?" le chiese per fare conversazione.

Brittany abbassò il capo, "Non molto."

"Nemmeno io, quindi siamo pari," replicò con una risata.

La battuta sembrò risollevare un po' il morale di Brittany, così Santana preparò la plancia e le lettere per iniziare a giocare. Brittany inclinò il capo mentre valutava le sue opzioni e sembrava considerare ogni lettera con la massima attenzione prima di sceglierla, anche se non poteva sapere quale fosse. Santana la osservò sorridendo per la cura che impiegava Brittany per fare ogni cosa, era l'estremo opposto di Felicia e non riusciva più a far finta che non fosse affascinante.

Lo Scarabeo avrebbe dovuto essere una distrazione per evitare di spingere il loro rapporto troppo in là, e oltrepassare così una linea che non avrebbero dovuto oltrepassare. Invece diventò un gioco divertente e piacevole che la portò a chiedersi perché non facesse mai giochi di società. E non sfuggì a Santana che questa era la seconda volta in cui aveva provato gioia inaspettata nel fare qualcosa di semplice con Brittany.

Quando l'altra osservò intensamente la plancia con espressione concentrata e mise un 'uni' davanti al 'corno' che Santana aveva piazzato in precedenza, Santana decise che non c'era nessuna fretta. Il loro rapporto non stava esattamente facendo balzi da gigante, e probabilmente non li avrebbe fatti molto presto, ma per il momento si stava godendo la compagnia di Brittany e non c'era davvero bisogno di rovinare tutto e rompere con lei.

Brittany era come minimo una buona amica, unica nel suo genere, e in più non aveva ancora raccolto tutti i dettagli della sua storia. Oltre al volerla aiutare, doveva sapere quali erano le radici del suo problema ed era certa che, se l'avesse lasciata, Felicia non avrebbe più risposto alle sue domande. Quindi, per il bene della salute di Brittany e della loro amicizia, Santana decise che era meglio restare insieme ancora per un po'.

E nel momento in cui vide il viso di Brittany illuminarsi quando si accorse di poter attaccare un 'baleno' alla fine di 'arco', iniziò a chiedersi se fosse davvero un problema stare insieme a qualcuno con una personalità multipla.

* * *

N.d.A.: Alla fine Santana è riuscita a barattare un po' di risposte ma ancora non riesce a mettere a fuoco il quadro completo. Non temete, ci riuscirà presto.

In merito al DDI, la cosa più importante da tenere a mente è che ogni caso è unico nel suo genere: esistono sintomi simili, ma anche stabilire quali siano è argomento di discussione. Quindi il racconto di Felicia si riferisce alla sua esperienza, ma non è così in tutti i casi. Alcuni casi di DDI hanno cause scatenanti ben precise, come ad esempio ansia o stress o una persona particolare che li provochi. In un caso come Brittany non deve esserci per forza un motivo che spinge l'altra personalità ad uscire.

In tutti i casi che conosco gli alter ego hanno conoscenza completa o quasi della persona che li ospita (anche se non necessariamente fra di loro in caso siano più di uno).

Le persone affette da DDI all'inizio non vanno in cura per quello, solitamente cercano aiuto per stanchezza, ansia, perdita di memoria, e diversi altri sintomi. Nel corso del trattamento il loro psichiatra arriva poi a diagnosticare il disordine. Quindi, per rispondere ad una domanda che mi è stata fatta diverse volte: sì, è possibile avere il DDI per anni e non saperlo. Pensateci un attimo, chi arriverebbe da solo a quel genere di conclusione?

E' ancor più difficile da diagnosticare se l'alter ego (o gli alter ego) vuole tenere segreta la sua esistenza, cosa che a volte succede.

Credo che una delle cose più inquietanti del disturbo è che la personalità dominante potrebbe in effetti non essere quella vera, l'originale potrebbe essersi rinchiuso in se stesso e apparire soltanto ad intervalli casuali. Ci sono casi di alter ego che vanno dallo psichiatra per liberarsi di una 'personalità alternativa' che in realtà è quella originale. Cosa che, credo, sarebbe terribile...

Comunque grazie per le review e i PM, mi rendono come sempre molto felice :)


	10. Capitolo 10

"Brittany, è semplicemente meravigliosa!" esclamò Rachel vedendo il capo di abbigliamento che le aveva commissionato.

"E' venuta discretamente," rispose Brittany distrattamente voltando lo sguardo verso il salotto, sperando così di evitare la filippica che stava per cominciare.

"Dovresti davvero diventare la mia sarta personale, ho un assoluto bisogno di qualcuno con le tue doti straordinarie che mi assista con il mio guardaroba."

"No, grazie, ho già un lavoro."

"Ma potrei pagarti di più!" si lamentò Rachel con aria affranta.

"Lo so, ma mi piace lavorare con Santana," replicò sollevando le spalle, "E' l'unica cosa del mio lavoro che mi fa desiderare andare in ufficio ogni mattina, e non voglio lasciarlo per _qualcos'altro_, non voglio stare senza di lei."

"Assumerò anche lei," insistette con testardaggine.

"Non credo che accetterebbe," rise Brittany.

"Almeno fammi un paio di pantaloni abbinati, non credo di avere niente che ci stia bene."

"Non mi va. Ho già tonnellate di lavoro e voglio passare il mio tempo libero con Santana," al momento non aveva troppe cose da fare, ma non voleva nemmeno assecondare il melodramma di Rachel più del necessario.

"Ti pagherò il doppio."

Brittany sospirò, voleva davvero continuare a preparare dei bei pranzetti per Santana, e con quei soldi avrebbe persino potuto permettersi di portarla in qualche ristorante raffinato, "Va bene," brontolò alla fine.

"Eccellente!" canticchiò Rachel prima di ritirarsi nella sua stanza.

"Dai un dito e ti prendono il braccio," commentò Mercedes dal divano quando Brittany si sedette con loro.

"Ma mi pagherà bene."

Mercedes si avvicinò al fianco di Sam mentre lui era impegnato a scorrere il menù di NetFlix, "Comunque quella donna non sa accettare un no come risposta a meno che non si passi alla violenza."

"Se sta cercando di allontanare Brittany da Santana è probabilmente quello che otterrà," commentò Sam distrattamente continuando a navigare nel menù.

"Che cosa avete scelto?" chiese Brittany.

Mercedes sospirò, "Ancora niente. Stasera tocca a Sam scegliere qualcosa fra i miei preferiti ma ci sta mettendo una vita."

"Dalle descrizioni non si riesce mai a capire di cosa parlano," rispose sottovoce leggendo la didascalia di _Donne – Waiting to Exhale._

Brittany sorrise e si chiese se anche lei e Santana avrebbero potuto fare qualcosa di simile, le sarebbe piaciuto dare un'occhiata ai film preferiti della sua ragazza, "Vi dispiace se vi faccio compagnia?"

Mercedes fece una risatina, "E' casa tua, dovrei essere io a chiedertelo."

"Per me non c'è problema," rispose Sam, "Ma se sei libera perché non passi un po' di tempo con la tua dolce metà?"

Brittany abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento per nascondere la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, "Lavora ancora fino a tardi. Abbiamo passato parecchio tempo insieme ultimamente, quindi è rimasta un po' indietro."

Sam le lanciò un'occhiata, "Più indietro di _te_?"

"Già, oppure vuole prendersi una pausa da me, non lo so."

Sapeva di essere ingiusta, Santana era sempre stata gentile e affettuosa, ma dato che anche qualcun altro aveva trovato quell'informazione un po' sospetta, le sue preoccupazioni erano tornate a galla.

"Oh, piantatela. E' pazza di te, Sam ha detto di aver solo accennato alla vostra serata Dungeons and Dragons e lei ha accettato l'invito di buon grado. Io amo Sam e mi fa piacere essere coinvolta nelle sue cose di fantascienza, ma non è mai riuscito a trascinarmi al Super Games."

"Per ora!" aggiunse lui, "E vorrei sottolineare che si trattava di un gioco di ruolo da tavolo personalizzato _ispirato_ a Dungeons and Dragons, non il gioco stesso. D&D ha delle regole e delle stat completamente divers-"

Mercedes gli mise un dito davanti alla bocca, "Piccole dosi, amore, riesco a reggere solo le piccole dosi."

Sorridendo, Brittany si rannicchiò sul divano per prepararsi a guardare quello che Sam avrebbe scelto, quando improvvisamente sentì squillare il telefono. Incuriosita, lo estrasse dalla tasca ed ebbe un tuffo al cuore quando vide il nome di Santana comparire sullo schermo.

Si alzò rapidamente dalla poltrona e corse dritta in camera sua, chiudendo la porta per avere un po' di privacy, "Pronto?"

"Ehi, ho appena finito un bel po' di lavoro e sto uscendo dall'ufficio, mi chiedevo se potessi fare un salto lì?"

"U-un salto qui?" balbettò guardandosi intorno e notando il disastro che la circondava, non aveva previsto che Santana entrasse nella sua stanza così presto, ma dato che stava per succedere _di sicuro_ doveva fare qualcosa per migliorarne l'aspetto.

"Già, pensavo, non so, potrei prepararti la cena se vuoi."

"La cena? Per me?" chiese, e il suo cuore prese a battere forte per poi quasi fermarsi di colpo quando si ricordò in che stato versasse la cucina.

"Che ne dici di un po' di lasagne?"

"Ehm, non saprei, non ne sono mai andata matta ma sono sicura che mi faresti cambiare idea."

Ci fu una lunga pausa della quale fu solo parzialmente consapevole mentre correva su e giù per la camera raccogliendo abiti e gettandoli nell'armadio.

"Davvero?" rispose Santana con tono sorpreso.

"Ma se è quello che ti va di fare mi piaceranno di sicuro, te lo giuro!" la supplicò desiderando di aver tenuto chiusa la sua boccaccia.

"Posso fare un pasticcio di carne."

Brittany non l'aveva mai sentito nominare, ma si rifiutò di discutere anche questa proposta, "Mi sembra delizioso."

"E cosa mi dici del gelato alla vaniglia?"

"Uhm, magnifico," rispose distrattamente sedendosi sul pavimento e usando la forza delle gambe per chiudere le ante dell'armadio.

"Ti piace davvero?" dal suo tono si capiva che non era troppo convinta della sua risposta precedente.

"Non particolarmente, preferisco il sorbetto arcobaleno ma anche la vaniglia non mi dispiace, quindi se vuoi quella va benissimo," si affrettò ad aggiungere.

"Io... ehm, okay, allora sorbetto arcobaleno sia," rispose Santana sembrando completamente spiazzata, "Ci vediamo fra poco allora."

"Okay, a dopo, ciao," la salutò Brittany prima di riagganciare, precipitarsi fuori dalla camera e dirigersi in cucina.

Sam la osservò mentre si affrettava a pulire la cucina, "Devo presumere che la signorina Lopez sta per raggiungerci?" chiese facendo una risatina.

"Non è divertente, sta venendo a prepararmi la cena e questa cucina è un disastro."

Mercedes si mise a sedere composta e lanciò un'occhiataccia a Sam, "Vedi? Lei sa come trattare una signora, perché quando vengo io la cucina non è mai pulita?"

"Vieni con l'intenzione di prepararmi la cena e possiamo raggiungere un accordo," rispose Sam ridacchiando e guadagnandosi così uno schiaffo sul braccio, "Scherzavo! Stavo scherzando!"

"Cos'è tutto questo baccano, riesco a malapena a distinguere un si da un la bemolle, ho bisogno di silenzio quando faccio i miei esercizi vocali," intervenne Rachel indignata avvicinandosi dal corridoio.

"Santana sta venendo qui e Britt sta cercando di pulire un po'," spiegò Sam.

Rachel fece un sospiro e si fermò davanti al bancone che dava sul lavandino della cucina, "Brittany, tesoro, se sei così preoccupata che veda questo disastro non credi che dovresti sforzarti di tenerla in ordine?" le chiese con quel suo modo di fare condiscendente.

"Sì," borbottò Brittany, "Ma oggi toccava a te pulire la cucina."

"Non capisco come tu faccia a stabilire una cosa del genere."

"Perché è sulla tabella dei turni," intervenne Sam fra un bacio rappacificante e l'altro alla sua ragazza.

"Quale tabella dei turni?" chiese Rachel con una risata.

Brittany si accigliò e indicò il grande calendario attaccato con le calamite al frigorifero che riportava chiaramente il suo nome sulle faccende domestiche.

"Ah, è questo che significa allora. Credevo volesse dire che oggi toccava a me dire a qualcun altro di farlo."

"Ma non ha senso," si lamentò Brittany con aria minacciosa.

"Sono d'accordo, è per questo che non l'ho mai seguito. Non importa, non l'avrò fatto nei miei giorni prestabiliti ma ho lavato i piatti più di una volta quindi non c'è problema."

"Tipo due volte da quando sei qui," sbuffò Sam con una risatina, "E a quanto pare pensi che pulire la cucina significhi solo lavare i piatti."

"Beh, e che altro dovrebbe significare?"

"Significa pulire la cucina. Cioè farla apparire pulita invece che incasinata ma con un lavandino in ordine."

"Beh, e perché nessuno me l'ha detto? Credevo che fosse una cosa da persone comuni lasciare la casa sempre un po' in disordine. Penso che renda le cose più autentiche ed affascinanti."

"Te l'abbiamo detto, solo che tu non ascolti," replicò Brittany sottovoce riponendo i piatti puliti nelle credenze.

Rachel gonfiò le guance con aria di chi ha appena subito un affronto, "Io ascolto sempre!"

"Non è vero, oltre alla mia convinzione personale della tua incapacità di ascoltare, ho sentito Sam e Brittany dirtelo almeno in tre diverse occasioni," intervenne Mercedes.

L'atteggiamento di Rachel si sgonfiò immediatamente, "Oh, beh, chiedo scusa non lo sapevo. Ti do una mano allora," disse iniziando a riordinare il bancone.

Dato che Rachel era impegnata con la cucina, Brittany si recò in salotto a raccogliere tutti i giornali e le riviste.

Sam si alzò in piedi e le si avvicinò in modo che potesse sentirlo solo lei, "Vuoi che io e Mercedes ci spostiamo in camera?" le chiese indicando la sua ragazza.

"Ehm..." rispose Brittany diventando tutta rossa.

"Ah, hai bisogno di uno chaperone, eh?" le chiese sottovoce.

"No!" rispose immediatamente, per poi aggiungere poco dopo con aria contrita, "Forse..."

"Non c'è problema," la rassicurò lui tornando sul divano.

Brittany si sentì in colpa per aver chiesto loro di restare e fare da intermediari, ma voleva davvero evitare incidenti come l'ultima volta. Si vergognava di essere così nervosa all'idea di portare la loro relazione ad un livello successivo, e se c'erano altri nei paraggi quella sensazione poteva essere evitata almeno per un altro giorno. E per quanto fosse spiacevole e inutile evitare situazioni intime con la donna con cui voleva disperatamente entrare in intimità, pensò che sarebbe stato ancora peggio dirle che aveva crisi di panico riguardo alla sua inadeguatezza fra le lenzuola.

Quel solo pensiero la fece rabbrividire.

"Sam, sembra che oggi tocchi a te pulire le aree comuni," disse Rachel fiaccamente mentre osservava il calendario più da vicino.

"Lo farò più tardi," rispose lui sedendosi sul divano e continuando a cercare un potenziale film.

"E gliela fai passare liscia così?" sbuffò Rachel rivolgendosi alla donna al suo fianco.

"Rachel, cercare di costringere un uomo a pulire in casa sua è un viaggio lungo e doloroso, e io sono qui solo per godermi un film col mio ragazzo."

"Non c'è problema," disse Brittany continuando a riordinare qualsiasi cosa sembrasse fuori posto.

Rachel aggrottò le sopracciglia, "Beh, e come farà ad imparare se non glielo insegni adesso?"

"Non parlare di me come se non fossi qui," sospirò Sam.

"Ho detto in casa _sua_, se vivessimo _insieme_ casa nostra sarebbe immacolata perché è così che la lascerebbe," ripose semplicemente Mercedes, "Giusto?" aggiunse voltandosi verso di lui.

"Sissignora," rispose sorridendo felicemente e Brittany capì che stava sorridendo al pensiero che un giorno avrebbero vissuto insieme.

Si domandò per un momento come sarebbe stato vivere con Santana, pensiero che le riempì il petto di gioia, che fu interrotta quando si ricordò di non avere la minima possibilità di sopravvivere a quell'eventualità se avesse continuato ad evitare di stare sola con lei.

Facendo uscire un sospiro profondo, andò a pulire anche il bagno, non che fosse particolarmente sporco dato che l'aveva pulito solo pochi giorni prima, ma se Santana ne avesse avuto bisogno avrebbe dovuto brillare.

* * *

Di tutte le cose che sapeva cucinare, il pasticcio di carne era forse quella che le piaceva di meno, oltre che una pessima scelta per mostrare le proprie doti culinarie. Santana non sapeva come mai l'avesse proposto, tutto ciò che ricordava era che fosse rimasta spiazzata dal fatto che Brittany non avesse gli stessi gusti di Felicia, e quindi aveva proposto la prima cosa che le era venuta in mente. Anche se Felicia le aveva spiegato più volte che avevano gusti diversi, era comunque una cosa snervante a cui assistere.

Le aveva fatto quella domanda sul gelato per vedere se almeno quello fosse uguale per entrambe, ma non era così e per quel motivo aveva dovuto fare visita a tre diversi negozi di alimentari fino a che non aveva trovato il sorbetto arcobaleno. Poco male però, avrebbe comunque dovuto fermarsi almeno una seconda volta dato che in auto aveva solo gli ingredienti per le lasagne, e ricordava ben poco di quello che le sarebbe servito per il cambio di menù.

Quindi si era aggirata al _Da Ralph_ per circa mezzora con il telefono in mano per cercare la ricetta e gli ingredienti necessari, cosa che la fece ritardare più del previsto. Riuscì comunque a raggiungere l'appartamento di Brittany prima che fosse troppo tardi, il tutto mentre era impegnata a memorizzare la ricetta per non mostrarsi alle prime armi.

L'idea era scaturita dal pensiero che Brittany le aveva cucinato il pranzo in più di un'occasione e la prima volta che lo aveva fatto lei era stato per Felicia. Ora il piano le sembrava sciocco dato che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa piacesse a Brittany e che non fosse stata nemmeno invitata. Ma quando bussò alla porta e questa si aprì mostrando la sua ragazza con l'espressione di chi aveva appena ricevuto il regalo migliore del mondo, sapeva che qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa il piano non sarebbe stato poi così male.

Brittany la guardò con quel suo sorriso acceso e vibrante e in qualche angolo spontaneo e incontrollato della sua mente scaturì il pensiero _Anch'io adoro quando sorridi..._

Ma non era qualcosa che doveva pensare, quindi lo ricacciò indietro ed entrò in casa.

Di tutte le volte in cui era stata lì, questa di certo era quella in cui l'aveva trovata più pulita. Anche il tavolo della sala da pranzo, di solito occupato da un computer, ora era completamente sgombro. Si meravigliò della sua trasformazione, e addentrandosi i suoi occhi si accorsero della familiare presenza di Mercedes e Sam seduti sul divano. Accennarono entrambi un breve saluto per poi riportare l'attenzione sullo schermo e, per l'ennesima volta, Santana fu colpita da un'ondata inquietante e surreale alla vista di quei due insieme.

Una sensazione intensificata quando venne avvicinata da Rachel Berry, la quale aveva evidentemente l'abitudine di invadere lo spazio personale altrui e metterli a disagio.

"Buonasera, Santana, ci tengo a farti sapere che il tuo arrivo ha provocato un po' trambusto, in senso buono ovviamente," spiegò facendo una risatina che nessuno ricambiò. Santana stava cercando di mettere un po' di spazio fra loro e Brittany le stava lanciando occhiate di fuoco, "Spero che tu venga a trovarci più spesso, magari potremo persino ottenere una spolverata ai mobili."

"Rachel, ti prego vattene," le disse Brittany con voce così bassa che sembrò praticamente un sospiro.

"Oh, non indugerò ulteriormente ma vorrei chiederti, Santana, in quanto donna di status più elevato forse potrai aiutarmi a risolvere un piccolo malinteso. Quando si dice 'pulire la cucina' si intendono i piatti, giusto?"

Santana la fissò con aria confusa, "No, significa pulirla tutta quanta, piatti compresi."

Rachel si accigliò, "Mmh, quindi o mi sbaglio io o dovrei chiedere a qualcuno di rango più elevato. Sono certa di non essere la sola a-"

"Grazie, Rachel, ciao!" intervenne Brittany spingendo la donna verso la sua camera.

Con aria completamente scandalizzata, Rachel aprì la bocca per commentare ma grazie al cielo Mercedes, che aveva assistito alla scena, era giunta a recuperare la sua amica, "Scusala, ha un caso cronico di afta epizootica," spiegò la donna portandola via.

Brittany stava arrossendo e sembrava parecchio a disagio, per un attimo Santana si preoccupò che quel momento potesse provocare l'uscita di Felicia, ma poi la vide deglutire a fatica e guidarla verso la cucina.

"Non capisco perché n-non se ne stia mai zitta," commentò Brittany con quel tono debole che usa quando è in imbarazzo.

"Chiaramente per attirare l'attenzione, ma credo che le sia andata male perché sono qui solo per vedere te," rispose Santana cercando di alleggerire la tensione e tranquillizzarla.

Le sue parole ebbero l'effetto desiderato, quel sorriso illuminante fece ritorno, e per qualche ragione il solo vederla sorridere felice provocò in Santana l'impulso di baciarla. E dato che Brittany era la sua ragazza, non trovò alcuna ragione per non farlo, così lo fece: si avvicinò e la baciò delicatamente. Sfortunatamente finì troppo presto perché sempre da quell'angolo della sua mente spuntò fuori il pensiero, _Adoro anche baciarla_.

Brittany sembrò disorientata da quell'improvviso gesto affettuoso e si allontanò altrettanto velocemente, ma poi si riprese e l'aiutò a tirare fuori la spesa.

Santana si mise al lavoro in un rassicurante silenzio, con Brittany al suo fianco che osservava ogni sua mossa come se fosse uno chef rinomato in tutto il mondo. Era ovvio che le doti di Brittany fossero molto superiori, eppure continuava a osservarla con completa riverenza e, per quando il pasticcio fu in forno, Brittany era quasi riuscita a convincerla a farsi un programma di cucina tutto suo.

"Okay, deve cuocere per un po', fino a quando la parte sopra diventa scura, poi è pronto."

Brittany annuì e la guidò verso il salotto dove l'altra coppia aveva appena finito di vedere il film e stava iniziando a congedarsi.

"Mi piace guardarti cucinare, ti muovi così armoniosamente," commentò Brittany quando si sedettero sul divano.

Santana fece una risatina, "Devo ammettere che non me l'ha mai detto nessuno."

"Allora nessuno ti ha mai guardata abbastanza da vicino."

Si sentì arrossire di fronte alla sicurezza di quel commento, veniva sempre presa alla sprovvista quando Brittany diceva queste cose con tono così deciso e sicuro.

"Non era niente di eccezionale."

"Lo era perché lo sei tu."

Ed eccole di nuovo, quelle parole pronunciate con nient'altro che la più limpida rassicurazione che fossero vere. La rendeva nervosa perché quei complimenti nei suoi confronti e nei confronti delle sue doti culinarie le stavano facendo battere il cuore ad un ritmo irregolare.

"Beh, è stato bello, ci vediamo," intervenne Mercedes sollevando Santana dall'onere di capire come rispondere.

"Ci vediamo, ehm, signora Jones?" la salutò Santana non sapendo se si dovesse essere formali con una superstar.

L'altra si mise a ridere e si diresse verso la porta con Sam al seguito, "Solo Mercedes, nemmeno mia madre la chiamano signora Jones."

"Ciao, Mercedes," la salutò Brittany allegramente.

"Ciao, Britt, passate una bella serata signore," disse lanciando loro un'occhiolino prima di salutare Sam con un bacio e andarsene.

Onestamente fu un po' strano quando Sam ritornò e si sedette dalla parte opposta del divano iniziando a giocare ad un videogame. Si trovava nella classica posizione da terzo incomodo, ma a Brittany sembrava non dare fastidio e onestamente nemmeno a lei. Nonostante le piacesse restare da sola con lei, alla fine era sempre costretta a farsi una doccia fredda. Per una sera era piacevole non dover avere a che fare con la pressione del sesso, seppure non potesse far finta di non volere che accadesse.

_E se inizi ad andare a letto con lei cosa succederà? Che ne sarà del tuo brillante piano di fuga?_ La rimproverò la sua mente.

Ad ogni modo, quando ci pensò capì di esserci già dentro fino al collo, a prescindere da quello che provava per Brittany, si sarebbe trattato di una rottura vera e propria ed avrebbe finito per ferirla.

_Ma più passa il tempo più sarà doloroso..._

Lo sapeva. Aveva sempre saputo che non avrebbe potuto far finta di niente. Ma quando si voltò verso di lei e vide quegli occhi brillare di pura adorazione, e la galassia di lentiggini sul suo viso e quel sorriso... non era solo il desiderio di non ferirla che teneva legata Santana, _voleva_ restare. Non era pronta a lasciarla andare, ma a costo di sembrare egoista non era sicura di potersi impegnare completamente con qualcuno malato così gravemente.

L'unica cosa che sapeva era che non voleva pensarci adesso. Non voleva preoccuparsi della possibilità di un futuro doloroso, per quanto fosse immaturo. E quando Brittany si mise a ridere del fatto che Sam avesse mancato un bersaglio, capì anche che non le sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto sentire quel suono per sempre.

"Brittany, se hai un minuto, ho un'intervista fra qualche giorno e non so davvero cosa indossare!" la chiamò Rachel dalla sua stanza.

Sul viso di Brittany si dipinse un'espressione incredula, "Sono con Santana adesso. E perché non vieni qui se hai bisogno di parlarmi?"

"So che sei con Santana, cara, la mia memoria funziona bene, ma ho davvero bisogno di scegliere qualcosa entro sera e mandare la foto al mio agente per approvazione! Se qui non ho niente di appropriato potrei aver bisogno che tu vada a casa mia a prendermi qualcosa!" continuò a gridare Rachel dalla sua camera.

Quando Brittany si voltò verso Sam con aria confusa, lui sorrise, "Mercedes le ha detto di andare in camera sua e restarci. Non credo che Rachel sappia che se n'è andata, oppure sarebbe già qui a infastidirti."

"Ti aiuterò dopo!" le rispose Brittany.

"Non è giusto! Io ti ho aiutata subito quando eri nel bel mezzo di una crisi di nervi da abbigliamento pre-appuntamento!"

"Non era una crisi di nervi!" Volendo chiaramente mettere fine agli sproloqui di Rachel, si voltò verso Santana con aria contrita, "Torno subito," disse prima di alzarsi dal divano e avviarsi velocemente in corridoio.

Quando Santana si ritrovò da sola con Sam, desiderò potersi accontentare di guardarlo giocare in silenzio, ma il suo cervello era occupato a lavorare per mettere insieme i pezzi del puzzle che lui potesse avere. Eppure questo la metteva in guardia sul fatto che ogni risposta che avesse avuto l'avrebbe senza dubbio costretta a prendere una decisione su Felicia e Brittany.

Consapevole del fatto che fosse un po' strano parlare al migliore amico di Brittany di _lei_, cercò di esordire con un argomento neutrale.

"Posso chiederti come hai conosciuto Mercedes?" gli chiese domandandosi se potesse sentirla dato che sembrava piuttosto concentrato.

"Ogni tanto Rachel organizza feste enormi a casa sua, per far vedere ai suoi amici che è ancora viva, credo. Invita me e Brittany ma di solito ci vado solo io, ad ogni modo l'ho conosciuta ad una di queste feste."

"Voi due dovete essere andati subito d'accordo."

"No, all'inizio credeva che fossi un perfetto idiota, ma l'ho seguita tutta sera e alla fine, con un po' di imitazioni e di aneddoti esilaranti, mi ha trovato abbastanza affascinante da darmi il suo numero."

Santana fece una risatina, "E' così che si conquista una celebrità? Magari avessi saputo che era così facile."

Santana lo fissò incredula per un attimo, ma a quanto pare lui diceva sul serio, "Uscite mai, ehm, da qui?"

Lui scosse il capo, "Non molto. I tabloid andrebbero a nozze con la notizia di lei che frequenta qualche sempliciotto. A lei non darebbe fastidio e nemmeno a me, ma siamo entrambi amanti della privacy quindi non ci facciamo vedere troppo in giro. Quello e anche, sai, l'AND di Rachel ci impedisce di fare qualcosa che attiri l'attenzione qui."

Santana aggrottò le sopracciglia, "Avrei davvero dovuto leggere quella cosa."

"Non importa, ti avrebbe comunque costretta a firmarla in un modo o nell'altro."

Lo osservò giocare per qualche minuto per poi trovare il coraggio di parlare di nuovo, "Spero che non ti dispiaccia se te lo chiedo, cioè, non vorrei sembrarti strana chiedendoti cose che potrei chiedere a Brittany, ma... mi stavo domandando, sai come sono i suoi genitori?"

Lui le fece un sorriso, "Perché? Hai intenzione di conoscerli?"

I suoi occhi si spalancarono a quell'idea, "Niente di così serio, ero solo curiosa. Brittany parla sempre bene di loro ma a volte un'opinione esterna può essere diversa," spiegò un po' in imbarazzo.

Era chiaro che Sam fosse sospettoso sul perché Santana dovesse mettere in discussione quello che le aveva detto Brittany, ma sembrò passarci sopra quando rispose, "Sono persone a posto. Se vuoi un'opinione brutalmente onesta, sua madre è un po'... non saprei quale aggettivo usare, _rigida_, direi. E' gentile e ama le sue figlie come niente al mondo, ed ha anche preso molto bene il fatto che Brittany fosse gay, ma su altre cose tende ad essere un po' spietata. In pratica è una gran donna ma a volte un po' _troppo_ pragmatica, se capisci cosa intendo."

Non lo capiva ma non sapeva quanto potesse indagare prima che Brittany tornasse, quindi passò oltre, "E che mi dici di suo padre?"

"Oh, è fantastico, è il migliore amico di tutti, quel tipo è praticamente il signor Divertimento. Per il decimo compleanno di Brittany ha trasformato il giardino sul retro in un parco acquatico, ci inseguivamo con pistole d'acqua, c'erano degli scivoli: è stato grandioso." Raccontò con aria trasognata a quel ricordo, "E' un grande, ma..." Sam fece una pausa ed un'espressione preoccupata gli si dipinse sul viso, come se ci fosse qualcosa che non volesse dire.

L'interesse di Santana schizzò alle stelle, "Ma cosa?"

Sam mise in pausa il gioco e si grattò la testa, "Suo padre è davvero un grand'uomo, e ho sempre pensato a lui come ad uno dei miei migliori amici insieme a Britt, ma è proprio quello il problema. Era _amico_ di tutti e Brittany... a volte non aveva bisogno di un amico, aveva bisogno di un _padre_, capisci?"

Santana annuì in silenzio e guardò Sam ritornare alla sua partita, il suo viso perse la smorfia preoccupata e ritornò ad essere concentrato. Appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano, pensò che tutto quadrava con quello che le aveva detto Felicia. Con una madre severa ed un padre distante, era chiaro che avrebbero potuto non accorgersi dei segnali che la figlia gli mandava come richieste di aiuto.

Il timer del forno squillò e Santana si alzò per tirare fuori il pasticcio di carne, lo posò sul bancone e rimase a fissarlo.

Non sapeva ancora cosa volesse, non aveva idea di cosa significasse avere una relazione con qualcuno con problemi mentali, non era nemmeno sicura di poter gestire le conseguenze di aver scoperto l'esistenza di Felicia.

Ma dopo aver parlato con Sam sapeva che non poteva continuare ad ignorarlo, perché come minimo erano amiche e un'amica non ignorerebbe intenzionalmente una cosa del genere. Un'amica non farebbe finta che sia tutto a posto e preparare la strada per il dolore di un cuore spezzato. Tutti sembravano non essersi accorti dei segnali, e sapeva che come amica doveva fare qualcosa. Anche se si trattava di qualcosa di sbagliato o inutile, come amica aveva il dovere di provare.

Brittany riuscì a sbucarle di fianco in cucina e sorprenderla con un bacio mentre era intenta a fissare la teglia.

"Che c'è?" le chiese preoccupata.

Santana scosse il capo e la avvicinò per darle un altro bacio e impedire al pensiero che si stava facendo strada nella sua mente di uscire. Eppure quando le sue labbra incontrarono quelle di Brittany, sbucò fuori comunque.

_Vuoi aiutarla come amica, ma è molto più di questo..._

* * *

Santana osservò le placide onde sotto il sole del pomeriggio mentre Felicia era seduta di fianco a lei mangiando allegramente il suo cono gelato, cosa con la quale a quanto pare le piaceva concludere i loro appuntamenti.

_Quello e tonnellate di provocazioni_, pensò quando notò i suoi occhi su di lei.

L'aveva portata a San Diego per cercare di allontanarsi da chiunque potesse conoscere lei, Brittany, o Felicia, così da poter passare una giornata tranquilla insieme. Come al solito l'altra donna si era presentata alla sua porta in shorts e canottiera chiedendo di fare qualcosa di divertente, quindi era meglio che il divertimento avvenisse fuori casa.

Erano state in giro per la città e per negozi, e Felicia aveva persino trovato qualche abito in grado di lasciare il suo corpo ancora più scoperto. Per tutto il tempo aveva parlato senza sosta delle cose che vedevano mentre camminavano, sembrava che dicesse qualsiasi cosa le venisse in mente ogni volta che notava qualcosa, che fosse sensato o meno.

All'inizio era stato un po' fastidioso perché Santana voleva solo chiederle di Brittany e l'altra si era rifiutata categoricamente di discuterne. Ma quando Santana si era rilassata ed aveva accettato il fatto che Felicia non era solo una macchina di risposte, aveva trovato i suoi commenti piuttosto divertenti. Era divertente quanto Brittany ma in modo più disinvolto, sembravano condividere lo stesso amore per le cose semplici e una quasi infantile meraviglia per le cose che catturavano il loro interesse.

Motivo per cui quando fecero una pausa per sedersi su una panchina che dava sull'oceano, Santana si ritrovò in un serio impaccio. Stava osservando l'acqua brillare con varie sfumature di arancione sotto la luce del sole, perché se avesse guardato Felicia, e davanti a quegli occhi chiari e limpidi avesse provato quell'inspiegabile attrazione, avrebbe capito che forse si stava innamorando anche di lei, e di certo non poteva succedere. Questa era l'altra donna, l'altra personalità di Brittany, e se avesse ricevuto l'aiuto di cui aveva bisogno Felicia sarebbe scomparsa.

Azzardando un'occhiata, si voltò verso di lei e vide che sorrideva, ma non era il suo sorriso seducente o provocante, era lo stesso dolce e appagato sorriso che usava Brittany e che le faceva stringere il cuore.

Ignara del trambusto che stava provocando, Felicia le offrì del gelato, "Ne vuoi un po'?"

"No, grazie," rispose Santana con voce debole.

"Sei sicura? E' buonissimo, assaggia," annullò la distanza fra loro e avvicinò Santana in un bacio appassionato che le fece battere forte il cuore.

Allarmata, spinse via Felicia e cercò di calmare il battito irregolare che non accennava a rallentare, e sentì bruciare gli occhi perché non voleva che le cose andassero in quel modo. Non voleva essere bloccata in questo limbo, dover capire come aiutare qualcuno con dei problemi così gravi. Voleva scappare lontano e restare allo stesso tempo. Ma mentre era troppo occupata a tergiversare, aveva permesso sia a Brittany che a Felicia di entrarle dentro, e se voleva farcela doveva iniziare a prendere delle decisioni difficili.

"Felicia," disse seriamente, "Dimmi cos'è successo."

L'altra non ebbe bisogno di ulteriori indizi per capire a cosa si riferisse, il suo sorriso scomparve e posò gli occhi sul gelato con aria triste, "Perché vuoi sempre parlare di lei?"

Santana rimase sorpresa, "Perché? Non è ovvio?"

"Ma ho già risposto ad un sacco di domande su di lei," rispose con aria sinceramente turbata," Mi porti fuori per un giorno intero e l'unica cosa che vuoi fare è parlare di Brittany. Non ti sei disturbata a farmi nemmeno una domanda su di me."

"Mi... mi dispiace," E le dispiaceva davvero, aveva dimenticato che per Felicia la sua vita era soltanto sua e non era una copia sbiadita o imperfetta di un'altra, "Non intendevo ferirti, ma... devi capire che è difficile per me. Non ho mai avuto a che fare con qualcuno con una doppia personalità. Non sto cercando di essere cattiva o negligente, ma devo assolutamente sapere di lei e sei l'unica persona a cui posso chiedere."

Felicia sospirò e strofinò i piedi sul pavimento, "Se ti dico tutto prometti di sforzarti ad apprezzarmi di più?"

Santana riuscì a nascondere dietro ad un'espressione impassibile il fatto che quella domanda le avesse provocato un acuto dolore al petto, "Non posso prometterti di non chiederti più di lei, ma ti prometto di scoprire più cose su di te. E giusto per la cronaca, Felicia, mi piaci molto."

Quegli occhi azzurri tornarono a brillare mentre allungò la mano per prendere quella di Santana, "Farò in modo che tu mantenga la parola."

Santana le strinse la mano e sorrise, "Non mi aspetto altro."

* * *

Nota dell'autrice: Proprio così, signore e signori, nel prossimo capitolo scoprirete le origini di Felicia.

Grazie per il supporto, la lettura, i commenti, e le review, mi fa sempre molto piacere sapere cosa ne pensate.


	11. Capitolo 11

_Brittany era seduta in auto, guardava fuori dal finestrino e stringeva la maniglia della portiera più forte del necessario. Il suo cuore stava già battendo forte e non aveva nemmeno messo piede nell'edificio._

_Ogni speranza di fuga le fu strappata improvvisamente da Lori, sua madre, che aveva aperto la portiera e l'aveva fatta quasi cadere a terra. La bambina riuscì ad afferrare qualcosa prima di capitombolare sull'asfalto. Sua madre sospirò profondamente._

_"Brittany, sono dieci minuti che te ne stai seduta lì, farai tardi," le disse la donna chiudendo la portiera e intrappolandola così fuori dall'auto._

_"N-non ci voglio andare," disse Brittany a fatica, la sua ansia era aumentata perché non c'era più alcuna barriera fisica fra lei e le porte della scuola elementare McKinley._

_La madre sospirò di nuovo e si strofinò gli occhi con le mani, "Tesoro, hai fatto le prove per un mese intero, sei pronta. Smettila di fare la fifona e fagli vedere chi sei."_

_"Mi guarderà t-tutta la scuola e devo farlo vestita c-così," rispose sottovoce abbassando lo sguardo sul suo costume da spaventapasseri._

_Odiava i costumi, attiravano l'attenzione su di lei anche più della sua normale agitazione. Dando uno sguardo nostalgico all'auto, desiderò con tutte le sue forze che sua madre non l'avesse già chiusa: avrebbe davvero voluto tornarci._

_"Dov'è tuo padre?" chiese Lori guardandosi intorno._

_Gli occhi di Brittany si spostarono sul parcheggio e lo scorsero vicino al signor Evans, impegnato a chiacchierare allegramente. _

_"Frank!" lo chiamò la moglie, lui si voltò e, notando la sua irritazione, si avviò di buon passo verso di lei._

_"Hai urlato, dolcezza?" le chiese sorridendo._

_"Piantala, le ho dato tempo come hai detto tu e ancora non vuole entrare," spiegò a bassa voce, ma comunque Brittany riuscì a sentire._

_Suo padre si inginocchiò di fronte a lei, "Andiamo, Britt-Britt, hai un costume fantastico e so che sei pronta a dare il meglio di te."_

_"Ma non voglio," rispose con voce ancor più debole, non le piaceva deludere il suo papà, però poteva già sentire il suo corpo irrigidirsi._

_Lui la sollevò fra le braccia, di solito a Brittany non piaceva essere sollevata così in alto, ma si sentiva sicura nel suo abbraccio. Così gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo per cercare di aggrapparsi all'unica cosa che poteva farle mantenere la calma in quel momento._

_"Balli per noi di continuo," continuò lui con voce allegra per cercare di darle coraggio, "E per il signor Ryerson."_

_"E' diverso," mormorò lei._

_Di solito aveva assistito alle lezioni del signor Reyerson separatamente dagli altri studenti, e quell'uomo era sempre troppo impegnato a scrivere o al telefono per preoccuparsi di lei, quindi praticamente ballava da sola. Almeno era quello che aveva pensato fino a quando lui non aveva iniziato a sbraitare qualcosa sul fatto che avesse un talento naturale, quindi forse di tanto in tanto le aveva prestato attenzione. E i suoi genitori non contavano, si fidava di loro, non l'avrebbero presa in giro e nemmeno riso di lei come gli altri bambini della scuola._

_"E poi ti sei esibita davanti alla tua classe di danza, ricordi?"_

_Aveva un discreto ricordo di quella esibizione, il signor Reyerson aveva insistito con un 'fai vedere a tutti come si fa'. Era così nervosa che si era allontanata per andare in bagno e aveva vomitato due volte, ma c'erano i suoi genitori e non vedevano l'ora di vederla ballare, così l'aveva fatto. Però anche così le ci era voluto un secolo per raccogliere il coraggio, nonostante fossero rimasti solo due studenti che aspettavano i loro genitori, e Sam le avesse appena insegnato a far finta che gli altri non ci fossero. Aveva già funzionato due volte prima di allora, e funzionò di nuovo, ma solo perché era di fronte a piccoli gruppi di persone, qui si trattava di tutto il corpo studentesco e dei loro genitori. Non c'era modo di bloccarli fuori tutti quanti, soprattutto perché il signor Reyerson le aveva affidato un assolo di danza nel mezzo dello spettacolo._

_"Papà, ho tanta paura," gli disse supplicandolo e tenendolo stretto, sperando di non pensare a tutte quelle persone che la guardavano._

_"Che cosa c'è da aver paura? E' solo una commedia. E poi è una commedia di Halloween, quindi dovrebbe far paura al __**pubblico**__," scherzò lui._

_Brittany lo tenne stretto senza rispondere e Lori sospirò, "Frank, finirà col fare tardi. Quello sì che sarebbe imbarazzante."_

_Frank le lanciò un'occhiata esasperata e cercò di districare la figlia dal suo collo, nonostante questa stesse stringendo la presa. La tenne davanti a sé sospesa in aria, spoglia del suo calore confortante, e Brittany fu estremamente a disagio._

_"Sarai bravissima, piccola," la rincuorò sorridendole un attimo prima di posarla a terra, "Ti ricordi cos'ha detto la signorina Pillsbury? Devi affrontare le tue paure, è per questo che mamma ti ha iscritta al programma di danza, così che tu possa essere coraggiosa."_

_La signorina Pillsbury era la consulente scolastica e a Brittany non piaceva particolarmente, specialmente perché si dava da fare dicendo agli altri di essere coraggiosi quando lei stessa era terrorizzata dagli invisibili germi della sua scrivania._

_"Problemi con la vostra piccola star, Frank?"_

_I tre si voltarono e videro Dwight Evans che si avvicinava, con suo figlio Sam al fianco che trotterellava per tenere il passo del padre._

_"Sta facendo i capricci ancor prima di entrare," si lamentò Lori._

_Dwight guardò Brittany con aria sorpresa, "Ma se ho sentito che sei una bravissima ballerina?"_

_"E' così," rispose la madre spostando lo sguardo su Brittany, "E tutti quanti sarebbero d'accordo se facessi vedere loro di cosa sei capace."_

_In risposta Brittany cercò di nascondersi dietro la gamba del padre, ma Lori le prese la mano e la tirò gentilmente verso di sé e in direzione dell'edificio incriminato. Quando cercò di piantare i talloni a terra, sua madre si voltò verso di lei._

_"Brittany, hai sette anni, non sei più una bambina, vedi per caso altri bambini fare i capricci nel parcheggio?" le disse rapidamente._

_"Oh, Lori, andiamo. Non si è mai troppo vecchi per l'ansia da palcoscenico," commentò Dwight gentilmente._

_"Ehi Britt, se sei così preoccupata pensa a dopo lo spettacolo. Ricordati che andrai a casa di Sam così potrete fare dolcetto o scherzetto, pensa a quanto sarà divertente," le disse Frank come se fosse un'idea geniale._

_Brittany annuì perché intorno a lei c'erano tre paia di occhi in attesa, ma sinceramente avrebbe rinunciato volentieri a dolcetto o scherzetto per evitare di ballare di fronte ad un pubblico. L'unica persona che sembrava comprendere la sua riluttanza era Sam, la osservò attentamente quando la madre cercò di trascinarla di nuovo, così fece un passo avanti._

_"Signora Pierce, l'accompagno io," propose lui._

_A Brittany non piaceva per niente l'idea di entrare, ma dato che era costretta a farlo almeno preferiva farlo insieme a qualcuno che la capiva._

_Lori spostò lo sguardo fra Sam e la figlia, "Se ti mando con lui ti comporterai da grande?"_

_"Sì, mamma," rispose liberandosi dalla presa della madre e prendendo la morbida, anche se leggermente appiccicosa, mano di Sam._

_"Okay, allora noi andiamo a cercare i nostri posti," disse poi, "E Brittany, balli meravigliosamente, fai quello che fai di solito e non ci sarà niente di cui aver paura."_

_Annuì di nuovo anche se tutto ciò che provava in quel momento era una sensazione di completo terrore._

_La madre iniziò ad allontanarsi, ma prima di seguirla Frank rimase per darle un ultimo consiglio, "Tanto tempo fa mi hanno detto che per superare la paura da palcoscenico bisogna immaginarsi il pubblico in mutande. Uso questo trucchetto ogni volta che sono agitato e funziona sempre," le disse dandole una pacca sulla spalla e incamminandosi per raggiungere sua moglie._

_"Che dite, vogliamo entrare?" chiese Dwight avviandosi verso la porta._

_Sam le sorrise e la scortò con gentilezza dopo di lui, "Sarai magnifica," le disse sottovoce._

_"Ma devo ballare da sola, di fronte a tutti, v-vestita da spaventapasseri."_

_Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia, "Già, ma è perché il signor Reyerson è strano, lo sanno tutti quindi non devi preoccuparti."_

_Non riuscì a trattenere un debole sorriso a quel punto, "E'__ strano __**davvero**_."

_Camminarono lentamente attraverso le porte e dentro l'auditorium dove un centinaio di persone erano già riunite. Brittany aveva sperato che la maggior parte degli studenti e genitori non si fosse presentata, ma evidentemente la promessa di cibo e dolciumi gratis era un incentivo sufficiente._

_Dwight li accompagnò dietro le quinte vicino al punto dove i loro compagni di classe erano già radunati. Brittany sapeva che in questo momento avrebbe dovuto separarsi da Sam, così quando lui provò a lasciarle la mano lei la strinse più forte._

_Le fece un altro sorriso, "Vuoi che ti aiuti a scappare? Mio padre mi ha mostrato tutte le vie d'uscita."_

_Era un'idea fantastica, era la risposta a tutti i suoi desideri e preghiere ma poi intervenne Dwight, "Lori ci spellerebbe entrambi se lo facessi," disse con una risata, "Britt, lo so che adesso ti fa paura, ma credimi non è niente di che. Quando mangerai i dolcetti stasera non ti ricorderai nemmeno di cosa avevi così paura."_

_"Eccoti qui!" giunse una voce con tono esageratamente drammatico._

_Brittany non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per capire che il suo insegnante di ballo, il signor Reyerson, l'aveva trovata, tuttavia lo fece e vide l'uomo che trotterellava verso di lei._

_"Se hai bisogno di me sarò qui vicino," le disse Sam._

_Il padre di Sam si offriva sempre volontario durante gli eventi del McKinley, e permetteva a Sam di stare con lui mentre armeggiava con luci e scenografie. Le dava un piccolo sollievo pensare che sarebbe stato nei paraggi._

_Avrebbe voluto rispondere ma venne trascinata via dagli Evans dal signor Reyerson, il quale non la finiva di blaterare qualcosa sull'integrità della produzione compromessa dalla sua assenza. Non sapeva cosa intendesse, tuttavia, conoscendolo, presumeva che fosse qualcosa di spiacevole._

_La lasciò in direzione della fila dietro le quinte, sperando che si mettesse al suo posto, ma lei rimase completamente immobile. Al suono di una voce che presentava lo spettacolo attraverso l'altoparlante il suo cuore iniziò a battere forte nel petto, così forte che il suo scarso pranzo minacciava di fare una ricomparsa._

_"Brittany?" la chiamò il signor Reyerson con voce estremamente preoccupata, "Brittany, tesoro, devi andare al tuo posto. Lo spettacolo sta per iniziare e tu sei la protagonista."_

_"Non ci riesco," ansimò con voce soffocata, anche parlare le risultava difficile perché sentiva la gola stringersi quando provava a farlo._

_"Perché no?" le chiese freddamente._

_Sapeva che con quest'uomo era inutile supplicare, ma ci provò comunque sperando che qualcuno avrebbe capito, "Ho paura," piagnucolò._

_"So che hai paura, cara, è l'ansia da palcoscenico," le disse iniziando a spingerla verso la lunga fila di studenti in costume in attesa che le zucche danzanti finissero il loro numero per entrare in scena._

_Una volta messa al suo posto nella fila, la fece voltare per guardarlo, "Ascoltami, Brittany S. Pierce, sei una ballerina eccezionale e lo dico nonostante l'amara gelosia di un uomo che cercò invano più di una volta di entrare nel _Cirque Du Soleil_. Hai un dono, un dono speciale che è tuo dovere condividere con tutte le persone là fuori. Sei tu, sei tu l'unica cosa che tiene unito questo spettacolo, gli altri ragazzi non hanno quello che hai tu. Siamo in Ohio e quei cretini primitivi e contadinotti non potranno mai capire la mia visione de _Il Mistero di Sleepy Hollow_ come brano di danza interpretativa, ma tu Brittany hai qualcosa che può davvero arrivare a loro," le disse con ardente convinzione negli occhi._

_Dietro di lei Rick Nelson fece una risatina, "C'è anche mio papà e lui non è un crostino primitivo e contadinotto."_

_Il signor Reyerson gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, "Dato che sono il tuo insegnante non posso risponderti come vorrei, diciamo solo che non credo che il signor Nelson capirà i punti chiave di questa esibizione."_

_La faccia del ragazzo diventò rossa come i suoi capelli, "Solo perché gli spettacoli sono stupidi, proprio come ballare."_

_Voltandosi di nuovo verso Brittany, aggiunse, "Parla il ragazzo la cui madre l'ha iscritto alla mia classe per aiutarlo a diventare un uomo di cultura, e allo stesso tempo lo lascia venire a scuola con quel taglio di capelli. Come ho detto, queste persone sono degli idioti, fagli vedere la luce. Vai là fuori e brilla!" le disse con enfasi._

_Capì che le sue intenzioni erano quelle di farle un complimento e di rassicurarla, ma la realtà è che quel discorso aveva di gran lunga peggiorato le cose._

_Poi lui si allontanò per raggiungere il lato opposto del palcoscenico, e Brittany rimase piantata sul posto guardandolo andare via. In quel momento i suoi occhi caddero su Rick, il ragazzo che conosceva solo per la zazzera e la lingua tagliente, che al momento era dietro di lei con uno strano ghigno sul viso, espressione intensificata dal costume da scheletro e dal trucco._

_"Non sei più speciale degli altri, l'ha detto solo perché finirai per sbagliare."_

_Fu in quel momento che Brittany decise che sarebbe scappata, corsa via più veloce della luce, appena sarebbe riuscita a far funzionare le gambe, ma poi le zucche terminarono il loro numero, ci furono tiepidi applausi e tutti iniziarono a salire sul palco. I suoi occhi si spalancarono per la paura, riuscì a fare un passo indietro e ne stava per fare un altro quando Rick la spinse con forza in avanti._

_Barcollò sul palco e per un pelo evitò di cadere a terra. Quando si ricompose si ritrovò sotto luci abbaglianti e lo sguardo di centinaia di estranei._

_Si guardò freneticamente intorno alla ricerca di Sam, ma non riuscì a trovarlo, così cercò i suoi genitori e li vide seduti in prima fila. Sua madre sembrava tesa e suo padre aveva un largo sorriso e i pollici in alto. Brittany posò poi i suoi terrorizzati occhi azzurri sulle luci che indicavano l'uscita di emergenza, cercando di rimettere in moto il suo corpo e correrci incontro._

_Eppure non ci riuscì, non in quel momento e non quando il lento giro di pianoforte le segnalò l'intro della prima canzone. In mezzo ad una fila di altri studenti non si preoccupò del fatto che non riusciva nemmeno a muovere la bocca. C'erano due ragazzi più alti davanti a lei che le bloccavano la visuale del pubblico e, ancor più importante, la vista di lei. Quindi, durante la suadente rivisitazione di _This is Halloween_, ebbe il tempo di concentrarsi e calmarsi a sufficienza per non scappare in preda al panico._

_Tuttavia la canzone terminò ed iniziò un'altra melodia, una che le fece gelare il sangue nelle vene, perché era l'introduzione del suo assolo di danza. Quel suono le fece provare nel cuore una paura che non aveva mai provato prima, e quando i suoi compagni iniziarono a voltarsi verso di lei, chiedendosi perché non si stesse muovendo in avanti, le mancò il respiro._

_Ai lati del palco vide il signor Reyerson farle ampi gesti, e fra il pubblico sua madre aveva la mano davanti alla bocca mentre suo padre le stava mimando la parola 'mutande'._

_Le bastava rimanere lì e combattere l'istinto di svenire, ma poi venne di nuovo spinta da Rick, "Tocca a te, muoviti stupida!" sbottò gettandola in mezzo al palco._

_Questa volta sì che cadde, e quando si rimise in piedi sentì un intenso calore al viso che non aveva niente a che fare con le luci di scena puntate su di lei. Pensò per un attimo di chiamare Sam ma era sicura che se avesse aperto bocca avrebbe vomitato._

_Fra il pubblico suo padre stava indicando il suo cavallo ancora mimando la parola 'mutande' con la bocca, e sua madre scuoteva lentamente il capo. Alcuni ragazzi fra il pubblico ridacchiarono e riuscì ad avvertire lo sguardo del signor Reyerson dietro la schiena, ma invece che lasciarsi sopraffare, chiuse gli occhi cercando di estraniarsi da tutto quello che stava accadendo. Si sforzò di fare quello che le aveva insegnato Sam e fare finta che non ci fossero, che __**lei**__ non ci fosse, che invece era a casa con lui a leggere fumetti, a mangiare i dolci di Halloween e divertirsi da pazzi._

_Si sarebbe calmata e sarebbe corsa giù dal palco. Era questo il suo piano, era il suo unico scopo nella vita al momento, e per un attimo pensò davvero di poterlo fare. Fino a che Rick non si stancò di aspettare, si avvicinò alle sue spalle e le abbassò di colpo i pantaloni, bullandosi quando gli altri bambini in sala scoppiarono a ridere._

_Per un momento surreale Brittany non riuscì a capire cosa fosse successo, si voltò verso Rick, poi verso i suoi pantaloni di stracci da spaventapasseri arrotolati intorno alle caviglie e infine verso le sue mutandine di Topolino ora in bella mostra._

_Il signor Reyerson si lanciò sul palco e trascinò Rick dietro le quinte, lasciando Brittany da sola, impietrita e scoperta. _

_Era come affogare senza acqua, i suoi polmoni sembravano aver smesso di funzionare e il suo cuore pareva determinato ad esplodere. Le girava la testa ed aveva la nausea, desiderava con tutte le sue forze che qualcuno, __**chiunque**__, si recasse in suo soccorso._

_Vide suo padre farle segno di tirarsi su i pantaloni e sua madre fece smorfie di imbarazzo durante tutta la scena, ma la parte peggiore era che ogni bambino presente era piegato in due dalle risate, e persino qualche adulto stava ridacchiando._

_Brittany si ritrovò in trappola fra la estremamente reale sensazione di stare per morire e l'umiliazione di essere derisa per avere i pantaloni abbassati davanti a tutta la scuola. Non riusciva a pensare lucidamente, la carenza di ossigeno e il frenetico battito cardiaco le fecero dolorare il petto. Guardò sua madre sperando di farle capire che aveva bisogno d'aiuto, che stava morendo mentre loro erano lì seduti a guardarla, ma non venne nessuno e tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu stare lì e lasciare che accadesse. Comunque, dopo alcuni altri strazianti secondi si ritrovò così sopraffatta da perdere i sensi. Mentre chiudeva gli occhi fu attraversata da uno strano senso di pace, al pensiero che quando si fosse svegliata sarebbe stata giù dal palcoscenico._

_Eppure la bambina si riprese e si raddrizzò prima di cadere, guardandosi intorno vide l'auditorium pieno di persone intente a zittire le risate dei loro figli o borbottare fra loro. In prima fila vide Lori che la guardava intensamente con espressione solenne, e Frank che indicava il suo cavallo mimando qualcosa con le labbra, si accigliò di fronte a quella scena._

_Il suono della musica colpì le sue orecchie e si ricordò che avrebbe dovuto ballare, si ricordò anche che era in mutande con indosso solo una maglietta di stracci. Tuttavia la ragazza decise che non le importava, ripensandoci era meglio così, i vestiti erano d'impiccio, specialmente quando si cercava di muoversi. Prese il suo posto in mezzo al palco e iniziò a mettere in scena i passi che si ricordava, erano semplici quindi li eseguì in modo impeccabile._

_Sin dal primo movimento aveva zittito la folla e quando la musica infine sfumò tutti quanti erano in silenzio. La bambina, soddisfatta della sua performance, si voltò per andarsene perché aveva già iniziato ad annoiarsi. Ancora in mutande e maglietta, se ne andò senza guardare in faccia nessuno._

_Sapeva di aver lasciato indietro i suoi pantaloni, ma dato che si sentiva a suo agio, camminò lentamente verso la sua classe per recuperare lo zaino che Brittany aveva lasciato al mattino sapendo che sarebbe ritornata a scuola più tardi._

_La stanza era aperta e andò dritta verso lo scomparto con il nome 'Brittany' scritto sopra, si fermò un attimo per osservare l'etichetta con espressione visibilmente accigliata. Lei non era Brittany e non aveva nessun desiderio di essere chiamata così, ma come voleva essere chiamata?_

_La bambina prese lo zaino pensando ad una risposta quando sentì dei passi veloci avvicinarsi dal corridoio e Sam entrare dalla porta qualche secondo più tardi, "Britt!" la chiamò quando la vide guardarlo in cagnesco: quel nome non le si addiceva affatto, persino quando poi lui proseguì, "Britt, mi dispiace, papà mi ha mandato a prendere qualcosa così non ho potuto esserci."_

_Lei sorrise, i ricordi di lui non erano i suoi, ma quando li scorse capì che provava per lui lo stesso che provava Brittany. Sam era una brava persona, le piaceva._

_"Non c'è problema, mi sono arrangiata," gli rispose._

_"Ehm, non vuoi rimetterti i pantaloni?" le chiese notando che non indossava niente sotto la vita. _

_"Sto bene così."_

_"O-okay," disse lui strofinandosi il collo e distogliendo lo sguardo, "Dovremmo tornare, tuo padre e tua madre ti stanno cercando."_

_"Non mi interessa," ed era davvero così, era piuttosto certa che non le piacessero affatto._

_Sam la guardò confuso, "Sono preoccupati per te."_

_Ne dubitava, se fossero stati davvero preoccupati sarebbero saliti sul palco e avrebbero aiutato Brittany quando ne aveva ovviamente bisogno._

_Lui la guardò in modo strano prima di prenderle la mano e condurla in corridoio. La prima persona che incontrarono fu il padre di Sam che quando la vide accorse subito al suo fianco, "Stai bene?"_

_"E tu dov'eri?" gli chiese domandandosi come mai nessuno degli adulti vicini a Brittany avesse mosso un dito per aiutarla._

_Dwight sembrò un po' sorpreso dalla domanda ma rispose comunque, "Stavo cercando di sistemare una compensazione dietro le quinte e ho mandato Sam a prendere la mia valigetta, che da bravo idiota ho lasciato in macchina. Mi dispiace Brittany, quel Nelson è davvero un bel tipo."_

_"Ho visto cos'è successo, ma solo alla fine, stavo per andare da lei ma poi ha iniziato a ballare e ho pensato che stesse bene," spiegò Sam a suo padre._

_"Stai __**bene**__, però?" le chiese di nuovo._

_"Sto bene," rispose lei semplicemente._

_"Sei sicura?"_

_"Già," Dwight era gentile, decise che le sarebbe piaciuto anche lui._

_"Devo prenderti in parola, tieni, fa freddo fuori," le disse togliendosi la giacca e allacciandola intorno a lei._

_Le cadeva sotto le ginocchia e non le piaceva la restrizione, eppure era piacevole sapere che teneva a lei, "Grazie."_

_"Andiamo," disse poi con gentilezza prendendole la mano e conducendola sfortunatamente dai suoi genitori che la stavano cercando nel parcheggio._

_Quando Lori la vide si precipitò verso di lei e la sollevò stringendola in un abbraccio, "Sono così fiera di te, Brittany, sei stata perfetta," le disse, e lei la guardò storto, sentiva che a Brittany piaceva molto questa donna, ma decise di non condividere quell'opinione._

_"Perché non sei venuta ad aiutare?" le chiese._

_"Perché sapevo che ce l'avresti fatta. Che fosse scendere dal palco o finire il tuo numero, dovevi farcela da sola. Comunque devo ammettere che non mi sarei mai aspettata che ballassi dopo quello che è successo," continuò facendole scorrere amorevolmente la mano fra i capelli._

_No. Non le piaceva affatto questa persona._

_Agitando le gambe cercò di far capire di voler essere messa in terra, ma durò poco perché Frank la prese in braccio a sua volta. La sollevò dandole un deciso bacio sulla guancia, "Quel Nelson è un idiota, gliel'ho detto io per te, è un rosso con la zazzera, dovrebbe cercare di non attirare l'attenzione su di sé," ridacchiò e la bambina accennò un sorriso. Frank era sciocco, un po' le piaceva, "E poi te l'avevo detto che il trucco delle mutande avrebbe funzionato, a quanto pare anche se sono le tue... Comunque dove sono i tuoi pantaloni?" aggiunse vedendo le sue gambe scoperte uscire dalla giacca._

_Poi si voltò verso Dwight che si limitò ad alzare le spalle, "L'ho trovata così, pensavo che li aveste voi."_

_"Vado a prenderli," intervenne Lori voltandosi._

_La ragazzina si liberò dalle braccia di Frank e andò di fianco a Sam, "Non li voglio, sono pronta per andare," ringhiò. _

_Lori sembrò voler protestare ma Dwight l'anticipò, "Non c'è problema, Brittany viene a casa con noi quindi si cambierà quando arriveremo. Possiamo andare"_

_"Ma non dovevi dare una mano a smontare le scenografie?" gli chiese._

_"Ci stava pensando Chris dato che sono andato a cercare Brittany, poi Sandy a quest'ora avrà quasi finito," rispose tirando fuori le chiavi._

_"Non lascerò che mia figlia vada via senza pantaloni," disse Lori, ma la bambina stava già andando verso il minivan degli Evans. _

_Frank si voltò verso la moglie abbassando la voce, "Lasciala andare, probabilmente è imbarazzata per quello che è successo e ha bisogno di un po' di tempo per calmarsi."_

_Annuendo rigidamente, Lori diede il suo consenso e Dwight aprì il furgone, la bambina salì immediatamente, seguita subito dopo da Sam che chiuse la portiera. Gli adulti restarono fuori a parlare ancora un po' e poi Dwight li raggiunse a bordo. Lui e Sam salutarono con la mano Lori e Frank mentre si avviavano verso la scuola, la bambina si limitò a guardare._

_I suoi ricordi le dicevano che non erano cattive persone, ma non le piacevano. Frank era l'unico per cui forse un giorno avrebbe potuto cambiare idea._

_L'auto iniziò a muoversi e quando uscirono dal parcheggio Sam chiese, "Andranno comunque a prenderle i pantaloni, perché non potevamo aspettare?"_

_Dwight osservò la bambina attraverso lo specchio retrovisore, "Se il mio istinto non mi inganna, Brittany era davvero pronta ad andarsene, pantaloni o no, giusto?"_

_Lei annuì: era vero sia per lei che per Brittany._

_Dopo un breve viaggio arrivarono dagli Evans, la bambina saltò giù dal veicolo ed entrò in casa godendosi la sensazione di tutte le cose che erano nella sua memoria. La casa era calda e accogliente proprio come si ricordava, e quando entrò in cucina vide una donna che sapeva essere Mary Evans controllare qualcosa che stava cuocendo nel forno._

_La donna era incinta, ma Brittany non sapeva di quanti mesi, e nemmeno lei, ma presumeva che fosse parecchio avanti dato che la sua pancia era enorme._

_"Ciao Brittany," la salutò dolcemente la donna, "Mi spiace di aver perso il tuo spettacolo, com'è andata?"_

_"Ho spaccato," rispose semplicemente._

_Mary fece una risatina, "Mi fa piacere."_

_La bambina stava per chiederle del bambino quando Sam arrivò di corsa e la prese per la bretella dello zaino trascinandola verso la sua stanza, "Andiamo, dobbiamo prepararci!"_

_Si voltò per un attimo verso Mary, e prima che la donna sparisse dalla sua vista vide Dwight che le si avvicinò per darle un bacio e gli chiese, "Caro, come mai ha indosso il tuo cappotto?"_

_Sam chiuse la porta e si gettò sotto al letto da dove tirò fuori un costume rosso e blu, "Mettiti il tuo!" le disse entusiasta._

_La bambina aggrottò le sopracciglia, non si ricordava di cosa parlasse. Era Halloween e quello era chiaramente il suo costume, forse lei doveva averne uno uguale?_

_"Anche io sono l'Uomo Ragno?" gli chiese, il ricordo di quel nome le fece tornare un po' la memoria._

_"Cosa? No, tu sei la Gatta Nera," le rispose mentre si toglieva la maglietta e si infilava quella rossa e blu, per poi ammirarsi allo specchio immediatamente dopo, anche se il costume non era completo._

_Le parole Gatta Nera erano fra i suoi ricordi, ma era una cosa fresca per Brittany, qualcosa che aveva appena appreso, così si prese un momento per concentrarsi. Sam pensò che si fosse dimenticata e si tuffò di nuovo sotto al letto, questa volta con in mano un po' di fumetti avvolti nel cellophane._

_Li sfogliò fino a che non trovò quello che cercava, lo estrasse e iniziò a cercare fra le pagine. Si fermò all'improvviso e voltò il fumetto verso di lei: sulla pagina c'era una donna in un costume nero attillato con bordi di pelo, aveva un'aria audace e coraggiosa e si ricordò di aver già letto quel fumetto. Si ricordava che a Brittany piaceva quel personaggio, anche a lei piaceva, in particolare il suo atteggiamento._

_Troppo agitato per stare fermo, Sam le strappò il fumetto dalle mani e tirò fuori il costume bianco e nero, "E' lei che devi essere, ecco, mettilo," le disse impaziente mentre ritornava ad armeggiare col suo costume._

_La bambina sollevò le spalle, si tolse il cappotto e iniziò a infilarsi il costume: era una tutina modificata che le stava piuttosto aderente. Le piaceva, era come i vestiti, però meno restrittivi._

_Una volta che Sam si fu messo i suoi pantaloni rossi e blu, i guanti e una maschera di plastica sul viso, si voltò verso di lei a braccia spalancate, "Come sto?"_

_Come un bambino in costume, ma la bambina sapeva che non era questo che Sam voleva sentire, "Sembri proprio lui."_

_"Ehm," le disse guardandola, "Non metti la canottiera sotto?"_

_Cercando nella sua memoria sapeva che Brittany non era molto a suo agio con la scollatura del vestito, così si era procurata una canottiera bianca per coprirsi il petto. A lei comunque non importava._

_"Nah."_

_Sam la osservò sbattendo le palpebre per poi sollevare le spalle, "Okay."_

_In quel momento si aprì la porta e Mary li osservò entrambi, "Sam," sospirò, "Sai che prima di uscire dobbiamo cenare. Vi metterete i costumi dopo aver mangiato."_

_"Oh, mamma, ma stiamo benissimo! Ti prego non farci cambiare!"_

_"Non voglio che poi vi lamentiate per le macchie di cibo sui costumi."_

_"Aspetta!" disse Sam precipitandosi verso il suo comò e tirando fuori un paio di magliette e pantaloncini._

_Si gettò rapidamente la maglietta sopra la testa e praticamente saltò dentro ai pantaloncini, poi gettò un'altra maglietta e dei pantaloncini anche a lei. Si infilò con calma gli abiti non avendo idea di cosa volesse che facesse._

_"Vedi? Ora non ci sporcheremo i costumi."_

_Sua madre gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e poi il suo viso si addolcì e si lasciò scappare un sospiro, "Se lo dici tu, Sam," poi fece una risatina, "La cena è pronta, andiamo."_

_La bambina osservò i suoi pantaloncini e la strana maglietta dalla quale sbucava il pelo del suo costume, poi osservò Sam che versava in simili condizioni._

_"Sembriamo stupidi," gli disse sfacciatamente._

_"No-no! Siamo in incognito. Io sono Peter Parker e tu sei Felicia Hardy."_

_La bambina avrebbe voluto ribattere che probabilmente nessuno dei due personaggi avrebbe fallito così miseramente cercando di essere in incognito, ma quando l'aveva chiamata Felicia si era tranquillizzata. Sapeva che era il vero nome della Gatta Nera e quando ci pensò capì che non le dispiaceva essere chiamata così._

_Dato che non arrivavano, Mary li chiamò di nuovo e Sam si precipitò verso la porta, "Andiamo, Felicia!" le disse con un ampio sorriso sul viso e correndo per il corridoio._

_Ricambiò il sorriso perché decise che le piaceva parecchio essere chiamata così, "Arrivo!" gli rispose._

* * *

Santana osservò Felicia con attenzione, ora erano sedute in un bistro, avevano attraversato la strada intanto che le raccontava la storia. Con tutto quello che aveva appena sentito, non sapeva da dove cominciare.

Felicia stava giocherellando col tovagliolo quando Santana le chiese, "E non ti hanno mai notata? Nemmeno quando Brittany capì di essersi persa Halloween?"

L'altra donna scosse il capo, "Era stato il giorno più brutto della sua vita, quando si svegliò e capì di essersi persa un bel po' di cose non si lamentò di certo. Mary le mostrò le foto di lei e Sam ma non ci fece molto caso, notò solo che sembrava molto felice in costume. Sono piuttosto convinta che è stato quello il motivo per cui Sam non ha avuto difficoltà a farla travestire per le convention, pensò che se era riuscita a sorridere in quel modo lo stesso giorno in cui era successo quel casino doveva essere davvero divertente."

Una fresca brezza le colpì nel successivo momento di silenzio, lasciando Santana ad elaborare una risposta. Poi infine, dopo averci pensato e ripensato, ringhiò irritata, "Avevi detto che non era niente di brutto!"

Felicia la guardò confusa, "Infatti. Almeno per me, non mi importava di Rick o di quegli stupidi pantaloni, ma Brittany l'ha presa piuttosto male."

"Da quello che mi hai detto mi sembra piuttosto evidente che non avrebbe mai dovuto essere costretta su quel palco. Io non c'ero, ma i suoi stessi genitori l'hanno lasciata lì e sono rimasti seduti a guardare mentre qualche campagnolo faceva il prepotente con lei!"

"Non li difendo affatto, ma è facile col senno di poi. Lori sarà anche un po' tonta, ma sono certa che era sicura che non aiutandola l'avrebbe aiutata."

"E il tuo insegnante, praticamente l'ha aizzato lui quel ragazzino attirando l'attenzione su di te in quel modo."

"Attirando l'attenzione su _Brittany_, e sì, è così."

Appoggiandosi allo schienale e sospirando, Santana si passò una mano fra i capelli, "Felicia, sarebbe stata una cosa devastante anche per un bambino normale che non ha paura del palcoscenico."

"Per me non lo è stato, ma io sono sopra la media," rispose con un sorrisetto.

"E quindi dopo cos'hai fatto? Hai cercato di dirlo ai suoi genitori e hanno continuato a non darti retta?"

"Gliel'ho detto una volta, ma hanno pensato che Brittany stesse attraversando una fase. Come ti ho già detto, ho trovato più facile farmi passare per lei anche se la cosa mi irritava."

"Non credo di capire bene, sei praticamente spuntata in momenti casuali della sua vita dopo quel giorno... per fare cosa, esattamente?"

Felicia la guardò infastidita, "Per fare cosa? Per vivere la mia vita. Riesci a immaginare com'è aver voglia di uscire e divertirti e dovertene stare tutto il giorno a guardare una ragazza timida stare con Sam e i suoi amici a leggere fumetti e guardare la TV? Cioè, non che fosse tremendo, facevano anche cose divertenti, ma io non sono lei, non voglio fare sempre tutto quello che fa lei."

Santana annuì, "Okay, te ne sei uscita per fare le tue cose. E come hai fatto a impedire a Brittany di capire che le mancavano dei pezzi?"

"Te l'ho detto, è più facile quando è stressata, alticcia o se dorme. Quando era piccola uscivo solo quando dormiva, ed è un'abitudine che ho portato avanti. Uscivo solo di notte e sgattaiolavo fuori per giocare o divertirmi, motivo per cui mi hai visto solo di notte, perché è quando sono solita farmi viva. Anche perché ultimamente non beve praticamente più. E prima che tu lo chieda, Brittany voleva chiamarti a casa sua oggi, ma poi si è stesa per fare un sonnellino, motivo per cui sono qui adesso. Quando si sveglierà crederà di aver dormito troppo."

"Che cosa facevi la notte? Non riesco a immaginare cosa si possa fare in Ohio nel mezzo della notte."

"Più di quanto pensi. Quando ero piccola giocavo col gatto di Brittany, mi preparavo i miei spuntini preferiti e guardavo i programmi che _io_ volevo vedere. A volte leggevo o ballavo nella mia camera, e quando sono cresciuta ho trovato altri hobby più _interessanti_."

"E quando era piccola non si sentiva stanca dato che stavi sveglia tutta la notte?"

"Non lo facevo sempre. Solo una o due volte alla settimana, o più se riuscivo."

"Allora perché hai smesso?"

Quella domanda zittì Felicia per un attimo, "Beh... questa è tutta un'altra storia."

"Ho tempo."

"Ma io no. Ancora un po' e Sam inizierà a cercarla, e può diventare fastidioso quando la gente nota delle incongruenze fra dove Brittany pensa di essere stata e dove invece io sono stata. A volte le fa venire l'emicrania per quanto ci pensa."

"Va bene, allora la prossima volta. Finirai di raccontarmelo, vero?"

"Sì, ma tu dovrai mantenere la tua parte dell'accordo."

"Te lo prometto," rispose Santana con onestà.

Felicia sorrise e si alzò in piedi aspettando che Santana la raggiungesse, insieme camminarono verso l'auto tenendosi a braccetto.

Pensava che conoscere la verità le avrebbe aperto una nuova via, che le avrebbe dato un segno su cosa fare dopo, ma ora l'unica cosa che aveva voglia di fare era guidare fino in Ohio per prendere i genitori di Brittany a pugni in faccia. L'unica cosa che immaginava fosse rimasta da fare era dire a Brittany dell'altra sua metà, ma quello era un enorme problema. Felicia l'aveva avvertita di come sarebbe andata. Felicia le avrebbe permesso di dirlo a Brittany oppure avrebbe preso il controllo prima che potesse farlo? Sarebbe potuto succedere? Dato che l'idea metteva Brittany in agitazione, e che quella era una delle cose che faceva uscire Felicia, era possibile. Probabile anche.

La migliore strategia era chiedere aiuto all'unica persona oltre a Felicia che poteva sapere cosa fosse meglio. Avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per dirlo a Sam e sperare che avesse un'idea migliore su come gestire la cosa.

* * *

Nota dell'Autrice: Per prima cosa volevo sottolineare il fatto che ogni caso di questo disturbo è diverso, quindi la storia di Felicia non è valida per tutti, è semplicemente la mia conoscenza di varie storie messe insieme per creare questa. Questo disordine è provocato da un grave trauma e può manifestarsi in modo diverso, ad esempio:

Non tutti gli alter ego hanno nomi. Per scopi narrativi ho pensato fosse meglio, ma non è una parte naturale del processo, può succedere o no. Alcuni vengono alla luce e continuano le loro vite col nome del loro ospite, altri nascono già con un nome. Varia, così come i loro ruoli nelle vite dei loro ospiti.

Non succede solo ai bambini, ci sono casi di adulti sani e felici che attraversano un momento traumatico e sviluppano il disturbo, quindi l'idea che possa succedere solo ad una certa età è sbagliata.

E, anche se l'ho già detto prima, lo ribadisco perché mi è stato chiesto diverse volte: il trauma non deve essere per forza di natura sessuale. Qualsiasi cosa può provocare nel cervello una reazione simile, presumendo che ne sia capace.

Sinceramente credo che il DDI sia il miglior complimento che si possa fare alla mente, per via della rigida complessità e categorizzazione con cui il cervello deve lavorare, ma è solo una mia opinione.

In caso vi fosse sfuggito, Brittany soffre di sociofobia (disturbo di ansia sociale), cosa che getta una situazione normalmente stressante nella stratosfera del disastro.

C'è altro da raccontare di Felicia, e Santana riuscirà a scoprirlo, ma per prima cosa deve parlare con Sam. Sarà interessante... okay, sono io che lo scrivo... quindi forse sono un po' di parte.

Spero che vi piaccia.

Lasciate una review!


	12. Capitolo 12

Per Santana Lopez, una donna che aveva lottato per scalare i gradini della compagnia, era un po' strano temere di chiamare un impiegato nel suo ufficio. Sam si trovava proprio fuori dalla sua porta e chiamarlo sarebbe stato semplice, eppure l'unica idea che le veniva in mente era quella di inserire errori nel suo lavoro al solo scopo di avere una scusa per poterlo convocare. Aveva declinato l'offerta di Brittany di pranzare con lei per avere un po' più di tempo per pensare ed evitare di soccombere all'impulso di spifferare la verità su Felicia. Dopo aver ascoltato la sua storia, trattenersi stava diventando sempre più difficile: proprio quella stessa mattina, quando aveva incontrato Brittany nel parcheggio, aveva rischiato di raccontarle tutto.

Consumò il suo pranzo in silenzio, concentrandosi più su cosa avrebbe voluto dire a Sam piuttosto che su come convocarlo nel suo ufficio e, quando finì di mangiare, le fu chiaro che un approccio diretto sarebbe stato il migliore.

Con rinnovato entusiasmo, si incamminò verso la porta con l'atteggiamento da superiore quale era, la aprì e si avviò con passo sicuro verso il suo cubicolo, per poi trovarlo su ebay intento a partecipare ad un'asta per aggiudicarsi qualche strano giocattolo. Fortunatamente per lui, non le importava granché in quel momento.

"Sam," lo chiamò, dovendo trattenere una risata per quanto rapidamente spense il monitor.

"Ehi, signora capo cosa posso fare per lei?" si affrettò a chiedere.

"Ho bisogno di parlarti nel mio ufficio."

Dopodiché girò i tacchi e rapidamente tornò nel suo rifugio, in apparenza per farsi seguire subito da Sam, ma onestamente per evitare lo sguardo penetrante della donna nel cubicolo adiacente.

Cogliendo al volo il messaggio, Sam si affrettò dietro di lei con aria sempre più preoccupata ad ogni passo e, quando Santana chiuse la porta dietro di lui, Sam crollò all'istante.

"Di solito non partecipo ad aste sul lavoro, ma si trattava di un Boba Fett nuovo di zecca-"

Lei sollevò una mano per interromperlo, "Non mi importa di quello, volevo parlarti a proposito di Brittany."

Lui la guardò confuso, "Di nuovo? Non vorrei essere scortese, ma non potevi aspettare fino a dopo il lavoro?"

"Così da non interrompere la tua asta?" gli chiese sedendosi dietro la sua scrivania.

Sam impallidì e sollevò le spalle, "Avevo anche del lavoro da fare."

"Non posso aspettare perché quello che ho da dire necessita della privacy del mio ufficio... Non voglio che Brittany lo sappia, per ora."

A quelle parole Sam si fece serio, "Di che si tratta?"

"Non sono un dottore, ma posso affermare che Brittany soffre di personalità dissociata," affermò con chiarezza e senza esitazione. Ora era tutto alla luce del sole, fuori dal suo petto e la palla era passata nel suo campo.

Si guardarono per lunghi istanti prima che a lui scappasse una risata, "Okay, sul serio, cos'è che volevi dirmi?"

Santana lo guardò accigliata, "Quello. Credi che ti abbia fatto venire qui per farti uno scherzo?"

"Ehm, a quanto pare sì," rispose lui continuando a ridacchiare.

"Sam, ha un problema serio e per tutta la sua vita nessuno l'ha notato. Tu sei suo amico e mi sono rivolta a te perché sei quello che la conosce meglio e speravo che potessi avere qualche idea su come aiutarla."

"Io sono suo amico, sono stato accanto a lei durante i suoi alti e bassi, ed è sempre stata la stessa Brittany."

"Non è così!" sbottò lei, adirata per il fatto che lui non la stesse prendendo sul serio, "C'è un'altra persona che vive dentro di lei e l'ho incontrata, le ho parlato e ti assicuro che _non_ è Brittany."

Continuò ad avere un'aria non troppo convinta, "Un'altra persona che vive dentro di lei..." commentò lentamente, come se cercasse di farle capire quanto fosse assurdo.

La cosa la fece infuriare ancora di più perché era ben conscia di quanto sembrasse assurdo.

"Sì! Una persona diversa che è l'esatto opposto di Brittany, si fa persino chiamare con un nome diverso."

In quell'istante sembrò scattare qualcosa in lui, perché il suo viso assunse un'espressione afflitta, "Non dirmi che parli di Felicia Hardy."

Santana spalancò la bocca, "Lo sai?"

Lui fece un respiro profondo per poi farlo uscire, "Sì... è una cosa che facevamo da bambini, giocavamo a fare i personaggi dei fumetti e a Brittany piaceva molto essere Felicia, ci si immedesimava proprio. E, quando è cresciuta, ha iniziato ad avere qualche problema adolescenziale perché era così timida, sai, così le ho detto di comportarsi come Felicia, anche se lei era molto agitata... in realtà non ha fatto che peggiorare le cose perché non poteva recitare costantemente e, quando la facciata spavalda scompariva, così faceva anche il suo coraggio. So che è strano e sono un po' sorpreso che abbia ripreso a farlo, e ancor più che abbia tirato fuori di nuovo quel nome, ma è così che prova a tenere a bada i nervi. Le piaci davvero e vorrebbe..." fece una pausa gesticolando nervosamente, "_sai_, però ha paura. Ha alcuni spiacevoli precedenti alle spalle, e ti prego non dirle che te l'ho riferito, ma è il motivo per cui è così spaventata di entrare in intimità. Teme che, una volta andata a letto con lei, resterai insoddisfatta e la lascerai come hanno fatto tutte le altre."

Santana rimase impietrita: Sam le aveva appena detto qualcosa di incredibilmente importante, ma non era del tutto sicura di cosa fosse. Davvero Brittany cercava di essere coraggiosa facendo finta di essere Felicia, oppure Sam e le ragazze con cui era stata avevano scambiato la realtà per un gioco?

A prescindere dalla risposta a quella domanda, il problema più immediato era che Sam continuava a non capire. Rimase seduta di fronte a lui mentre passavano i secondi, e capì che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito, non se non l'avesse visto di persona. Come poteva organizzare una cosa del genere?

Sospirando, si appoggiò allo schienale e fece un gesto con la mano, "Va bene, grazie per il tuo tempo, spero che tu vinca la tua asta per quel giocattolo."

"Action figure da collezione," la corresse, per poi voltarsi verso la porta. Quando però la sua mano si posò sulla maniglia, si fermò e si voltò verso di lei, "Ehi, so che non ho nessun diritto di intromettermi, ma se pensi di lasciarla per questo, ti prego, sii gentile. Il suo cuore è stato calpestato per tutta la vita e credo che se lo facessi anche tu ne uscirebbe distrutta." E con quello aprì la porta e uscì.

Santana lo lasciò andare perché non aveva una risposta, non sapeva cos'avrebbe fatto con Brittany, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di essere dura nel caso in cui la loro storia fosse finita. Quella era l'unica cosa di cui era certa.

Per il momento, il passo successivo della sua missione prevedeva sollevare il telefono per vedere se Sugar aveva scoperto qualcosa.

* * *

Brittany osservò Sam uscire dall'ufficio di Santana con aria preoccupata: sul suo viso c'era un'espressione molto seria e non era affatto un buon segno. Incontrò il suo sguardo e lui le sorrise debolmente; quella vista le fece contorcere lo stomaco. Il disagio che aveva messo da parte ora fece ritorno in pompa magna: quello non era il sorriso 'non preoccuparti' di Sam, era quello che le rivolgeva solo quando doveva _davvero_ preoccuparsi.

Era raro che Santana chiamasse qualcuno nel suo ufficio: quando aveva qualcosa da dire, lo faceva e poi passava oltre. Avevano parlato di lei, ne era certa, e il viso di Sam lo confermava.

Riportando lo sguardo sul suo monitor, attese che lui si sporgesse dal suo cubicolo per fare una battuta o dirle di cosa avevano parlato, ma il debole suono dei tasti premuti sulla tastiera le suggerì che non l'avrebbe fatto. Dopo qualche istante, anche lei si rimise al lavoro, o almeno ci provò: è dura digitare quando le lacrime ti appannano la vista.

Frustrata con se stessa, si strappò via gli occhiali e si strofinò furiosamente gli occhi, cercando di capire perché stesse piangendo. Forse Sam era stato ripreso per aver navigato su internet. Quella mattina Santana le era sembrata distante, l'aveva evitata per pranzo e non l'aveva degnata nemmeno di uno sguardo quando era uscita dal suo ufficio. Ma potevano anche essere tutte coincidenze. Potevano essere solo i fantasmi del passato a renderla paranoica. Ma anche se fosse stato così, anche se tutte le terribili cose che sospettava non si fossero verificate, fin dall'inizio di quella relazione era stata consapevole che ad un certo punto sarebbe finito tutto, quindi perché ora stava piangendo?

Perché ad un certo punto il loro rapporto aveva smesso di essere una fantasia, aveva iniziato ad essere reale e si era evoluto in qualcosa di confortante e sincero e l'idea di lasciarlo andare faceva parecchio male.

Asciugandosi il viso e rimettendosi a posto gli occhiali, riprese a lavorare ricontrollando due volte i suoi calcoli di proposito, per non distrarsi. Voleva godersi gli ultimi momenti del tempo che era loro rimasto e non sarebbe riuscita a farlo se avesse continuato a concentrarsi sulla possibile rottura.

Tuttavia, imporsi di non pensarci non le impedì di farlo comunque.

A fine giornata chiese a Sam che cosa volesse Santana, e lui borbottò qualcosa sul non usare internet per uso personale. Era una palese bugia, ma non era certa di essere pronta per la verità, quindi lasciò correre.

Durante il viaggio di ritorno in autobus, lui prese a lamentarsi di qualche perdente che gli aveva soffiato l'action figure, mentre Brittany era persa nei suoi pensieri riguardanti Santana. Rimuginò su di lei e sul loro rapporto stagnante fino a casa, dove se ne andò dritta in camera per cambiarsi per la notte, nel tentativo di spazzar via i suoi problemi con una dormita. E forse avrebbe funzionato se fosse riuscita ad addormentarsi. Riusciva solo a guardare l'orologio e pensare a Santana da sola nel suo ufficio a lavorare fino a tardi.

Rimase in quella posizione fino alle 21:30 circa, orario in cui sapeva Santana avrebbe iniziato a raccogliere le sue cose e avviarsi verso casa. Verso una casa vuota. Si mise seduta, intenta a fissare l'orologio come se le avesse appena detto qualcosa: erano le 21:30 e Santana stava per rientrare a casa da nessuno. La donna più bella del mondo stava per andare a casa sola, confortata solo dai baci che doveva custodire fino all'appuntamento successivo, che era a quasi una settimana di distanza, un appuntamento che si sarebbe concluso con una pomiciata e che avrebbe lasciato entrambe affannate e frustrate.

_E poi ti chiedi perché vuole rompere con te_, si sgridò Brittany incollerita.

Era tutta colpa sua e di nessun altro: Santana era stata paziente e gentile e tutto quello che aveva ricevuto era una donna che non aveva mosso un dito per portare il loro rapporto al livello successivo. Sua madre le aveva sempre detto che era tutto nella sua testa, che le sue paure erano infondate e che avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa, se si fosse ricomposta.

Brittany non le aveva creduto, né allora né adesso, ma ora doveva fare del suo meglio oppure rischiare di perdere Santana. Magari non avrebbero comunque avuto una possibilità, e forse sarebbe stato proprio il sesso a separarle, ma tenerla a distanza prima o poi l'avrebbe fatto comunque, quindi non avrebbe lasciato andare la donna dei suoi sogni senza combattere.

Con movimento felino si alzò dal letto e afferrò il telefono, digitando il numero del radiotaxi, mentre la sua mente viaggiava. Poteva farcela. Avrebbe incontrato Santana a casa sua e avrebbe fatto l'amore con lei, a costo di farsi venire un infarto, non avrebbe lasciato morire la loro relazione standosene seduta a guardare. Se il sesso fosse stato orribile, Santana avrebbe potuto rompere con lei su due piedi, ma almeno ci avrebbe provato, almeno avrebbe puntato alle stelle invece che starsene seduta e aspettare che gliene cadesse una in mano.

Quando arrivò il taxi continuava ad essere determinata, ma man mano che si avvicinava alla sua destinazione un'ondata di paura iniziò ad insinuarsi e, quando si ritrovò di fronte all'edificio, il suo cuore batteva così forte da poterlo sentire nelle orecchie. Avrebbe potuto suonare al citofono del piano terra, ma sapeva che se avesse udito la voce di Santana si sarebbe tirata indietro. Così attese che entrasse qualcun altro, si infilò dietro di lui e raggiunse l'ascensore.

La paura si stava trasformando in panico, ma non avrebbe lasciato che la fermasse, l'avrebbe fatto, _doveva_ farlo oppure provarci fino a che non fosse svenuta.

Quando raggiunse la porta di Santana i suoi palmi sudavano così tanto che dovette asciugarli in fretta sui suoi pantaloni della tuta, cosa che le fece realizzare di non essersi cambiata. Era davanti alla porta di Santana con dei pantaloni della tuta viola ed una vecchia maglietta de _Il mio vicino Totoro. _Aveva già deciso di non pensare a niente, per nessun motivo. Avrebbe solamente agito, perché pensare l'avrebbe fatta scappare di corsa e risalire su un taxi.

Non pensare le permise di bussare alla porta e attendere infiniti secondi che il suono di qualcuno che si avvicinava raggiungesse le sue orecchie. E quando Santana aprì la porta, per una volta non si preoccupò del fatto che potesse avere ospiti o altro, ma la baciò spingendola dentro l'appartamento.

Santana ebbe appena il tempo di dare un calcio alla porta per chiuderla, quando Brittany iniziò a condurla verso la camera da letto, e quando interruppe il bacio giusto il tempo per spingere la sua futura amante sul letto, Santana la guardò preoccupata.

"Brittany?" dalla sua voce sembrò quasi che non fosse sicura di chi fosse entrato dalla porta.

Se Brittany si fosse concessa di pensarci, si sarebbe fermata per domandarsi cosa stesse facendo, ma dato che il ritmo del suo cuore stava già iniziando a trasformarsi da veloce a fuori controllo, non lo fece.

"Già," rispose. Era tutto ciò che aveva, pensare era del tutto fuori questione perché era già abbastanza difficile impedire alle sue mani di tremare per pensare a tutte le cose sbagliate che avrebbe potuto fare.

Avendo bisogno di muoversi in fretta, si sdraiò su di lei, baciando ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta e spingendo le mani sotto la camicia, in parte sbottonata, che le impediva la visuale di quel seno che voleva toccare così ardentemente. E lo fece senza pensare. Lo prese fra le mani e lo strinse delicatamente, adorandone la sensazione quanto il suono che Santana emise.

Ma il pulsare del sangue che pompava nelle sue orecchie stava iniziando a soffocare quel suono e, nonostante la sua determinazione, iniziò a cogliere esitazione nei suoi movimenti. Eppure non si fermò. Tenendo la mente sgombra da tutto fuorché il desiderio che si era accumulato fin dalla prima volta che l'aveva vista, spostò il reggiseno e le prese la soffice carne fra le mani.

Santana gemette di nuovo, e Brittany iniziò a respirare affannosamente. Ma poteva farcela, sapeva che era così e ora lo voleva più che mai. Poi le mani di Santana si insinuarono sotto la sua maglietta e lei non riuscì a impedirsi di strofinarsi con più insistenza contro al corpo sotto di lei. Eppure si dimostrò un errore madornale, dato che scatenò un'ondata di eccitazione così potente da frantumare la sua calma forzata, ed ogni insicurezza che aveva sul sesso la colpì con una forza devastante.

Brittany avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi cosa _al mondo_ per poterla ignorare, ma era troppo. Con le sue ansie arrivarono anche la nausea e le vertigini, cosa che le succedeva quando le cose si spingevano troppo oltre e il suo cuore sembrava sul punto di uscire dal petto da un momento all'altro.

Incapace di sopportare un secondo di più, fece un salto all'indietro come se si fosse appena scottata, maledicendo se stessa, con le lacrime che stavano già scendendo libere per aver fallito, e molto prima di raggiungere il traguardo, il che rendeva la cosa ancor più deprimente.

Santana si alzò a sedere con aria turbata e confusa, "Cos'è successo?"

"Non ce la faccio," rispose fra le lacrime, "Mi dispiace. So che non è quello che vuoi, sei una donna adulta e vuoi una relazione adulta, ma credo di essere bloccata come un'adolescente che ha paura del sesso."

Ancora confusa, Santana si avvicinò per asciugarle le lacrime, "Se non sei ancora pronta allora perché-"

"Perché lo sono!" gridò, più a se stessa che a Santana, "Sono pronta e lo desidero ma..." si fermò perché continuava a piangere e rendersi ridicola.

Il terrore precedente iniziò a riaffiorare, e Brittany era così arrabbiata con esso da desiderare che fosse un'entità fisica, per poterselo strappare con forza dal petto. Si alzò dal letto per andare verso la porta e porre fine al suo imbarazzo ed evitare che potesse peggiorare ulteriormente. Tuttavia, prima di riuscire a muovere un passo, Santana la prese per un braccio e la tirò di nuovo sul letto. Brittany avvertì nuovamente il battito allarmante del suo cuore quando atterrò fra le gambe di Santana, con la schiena premuta contro il suo seno.

"Va tutto bene, non te ne devi andare," le sussurrò.

"Non avevo intenzione di piombare qui e comportarmi da idiota," mormorò Brittany.

Santana cinse le braccia intorno alla sua vita, tenendo le mani sopra la maglietta, "E' troppo. In questo momento è troppo per te."

Avrebbe voluto dirle che si sbagliava, dirle che era andata parecchio oltre con diversi uomini e donne senza tutti questi problemi, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva nemmeno sembrare una facile. Di solito le sue apprensioni si placavano quando il desiderio prendeva il sopravvento. Eppure con Santana non si placavano, era in preda all'ansia costante ed era certa che quell'ansia derivasse dalla paura delle conseguenze. Aveva avuto queste paure altre volte, ma mai per qualcuno con cui desiderava così tanto fare bella figura.

_Bella figura? Sarebbe abbastanza non essere una delusione._

"Tutto quello che va oltre una pomiciata è troppo," borbottò Brittany, "E' così patetico."

Diceva sul serio. Per qualche strano miracolo Santana Lopez era uscita con lei _e _voleva fare sesso con lei, e tutto ciò che riusciva a fare era avere un esaurimento ogni volta che le cose si surriscaldavano.

Santana rifletté per un momento e poi le scostò i capelli dal collo, "Allora facciamo un passo alla volta," le disse posando un bacio sulla pelle ora scoperta.

Rabbrividendo, Brittany chiuse gli occhi e cercò di godere della sensazione, ma era ancora tesissima per quello che stava per succedere, e sapeva che Santana riusciva a percepirlo. Invece di commentare, Santana spostò le labbra dal collo alla mandibola per giungere infine sulla sua bocca, mentre con la mano sfiorò quella di Brittany intrecciando le dita alle sue.

Poco dopo, grazie alle sue carezze delicate, il suo corpo si abbandonò a quello di Santana con più naturalezza e, quando lo fece, quest'ultima portò le loro mani giunte sulla pancia di Brittany. Il loro bacio si fece più insistente, e subito dopo Santana liberò le sue dita, pur tenendo la mano su quella di Brittany e prendendo il controllo dei suoi movimenti. Il suo respiro le rimase strozzato in gola quando sentì la sua mano venire guidata da quella di Santana giù per la maglietta, sopra i pantaloni, infine prendere contatto col punto di giuntura delle gambe. Ma lo sfrenato battito del suo cuore era ora provocato esclusivamente dall'eccitazione provata per quel gesto.

Santana condusse la sua mano con un ritmo regolare che la stimolò più in fretta di quanto non fosse mai riuscita a fare da sola. Non riuscì a bloccare i suoni che le sfuggivano dalla bocca, ognuno dei quali sembrava incentivare l'altra donna a baciarla, quindi non poteva che essere felice quando succedeva.

Era certa di stare rovinando la biancheria e probabilmente anche i pantaloni, ma non le importava dato che Santana, fra un bacio e l'altro, stava respirando affannosamente contro il suo collo. E quando la sua mano fu guidata al di sotto dei suoi vestiti, in qualche modo riuscì a continuare a non preoccuparsene.

Brittany si era toccata altre volte, più volte di quanto preferisse ammettere, ma per qualche motivo, con Santana a guidare i suoi movimenti, quel gesto era la cosa più erotica che le fosse mai successa. Le dita di Santana non entrarono in contatto con nient'altro che la sua mano, ma mantennero una presa decisa su quelle di Brittany, mentre le faceva scivolare sulla sua pelle, stuzzicando le sensibili terminazioni nervose con una finezza che Brittany non avrebbe mai immaginato. In qualche luogo recondito della sua mente, era certa che questa cosa potesse essere classificata come imbarazzante, eppure non riuscì a capire come, perché i suoi occhi erano socchiusi e fissi sull'immagine delle loro mani che si muovevano sotto ai vestiti, mentre Santana le mordicchiava l'orecchio.

Prima di rendersene conto, con un movimento dolce ma deciso, Santana le fece inserire due dita, per poi catturare le sue labbra in un altro bacio appassionato. La sensazione la stordì, risvegliando allo stesso tempo ogni centimetro della sua pelle; la testa di Brittany cadde sulla spalla di Santana, mentre questa continuava a portarla sempre più in alto. I loro movimenti erano fluidi e perfettamente in sincrono, mentre Santana dondolava con lei, baciando ogni parte raggiungibile.

In quell'eccitazione, tutte le odiose ansie di Brittany restarono relegate in disparte, persino quando la mano sinistra di Santana si fece largo sotto al suo reggiseno e iniziò a massaggiarla dolcemente. Invece di provocarle un'ondata di panico, la fece gemere dal piacere e, all'udire quel suono, Santana sorrise dandole un altro bacio.

Accoccolata contro il collo di Santana, all'improvviso si accorse dell'odore del suo shampoo, del suo profumo, e della sua eccitazione: era abbastanza per spingerla oltre il limite. Quello che invece sentì fu un'improvvisa breccia nel protocollo, quando Santana lasciò la mano di Brittany per sfiorarle velocemente il clitoride. Brittany si inarcò in avanti ed il suo corpo iniziò a tremare, e subito dopo Santana riportò la mano alla sua posizione originaria, per aiutarla a navigare le sue ondate di piacere.

Quando Brittany collassò contro di lei, sentì Santana baciarle teneramente la tempia, "Com'è stato?"

A Brittany scappò da ridere perché... che razza di domanda era?

Santana sfilò entrambe le loro mani dai vestiti e con riluttanza lasciò la presa dal seno a cui stava dedicando le sue attenzioni. Rimettendosi a sedere, Brittany si voltò e vide l'eccitazione dipinta negli occhi di Santana: quella vista scatenò qualcosa dentro di lei e fece anche riaffiorare le sue vecchie paure.

Nel disperato tentativo di provare almeno a fare qualcosa per lei, Brittany la baciò appassionatamente, cercando di concentrarsi su come Santana stesse praticamente ansimando e non sui suoi polmoni che sembravano appena essere entrati in sciopero.

Cercò di essere coraggiosa, di cacciar fuori le pressanti palpitazioni, ma Santana sembrò percepire il suo stress e si distaccò prima che potesse fare un'altra mossa. Brittany la osservò con aria interrogativa e con l'acuto timore di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Ma prima che potesse iniziare davvero a dubitare di se stessa, Santana la fece riposizionare come in precedenza: con la schiena appoggiata al suo petto.

"Un passo alla volta, okay?" le disse respirando ancora un po' affannosamente.

"Va bene," rispose Brittany con gratitudine.

Santana sospirò profondamente e con lentezza, "Credo di aver bisogno di una doccia fredda."

"Mi dispiace di non essere riuscita a..." non fece nemmeno in tempo a finire la frase, perché sentì il suo viso avvampare.

Santana prese il suo mento fra le mani e la costrinse a guardarla negli occhi, "Potresti farmi una promessa?" le chiese, e Brittany annuì immediatamente, "Promettimi che la smetterai di scusarti per come sei. Non chiedere mai scusa per essere te stessa, né con me, né con nessun altro."

Brittany sentì di essere di nuovo sull'orlo delle lacrime, ma per la prima volta da tanto tempo non era per la vergogna o per il dolore, "Te lo prometto."

Sorridendo, Santana le diede un ultimo rapido bacio rassicurante, "Bene."

"Credo di aver bisogno di una doccia anch'io, e anche di cambiarmi," commentò Brittany a disagio, avendo realizzato di essere seduta sul letto di Santana, in braccio a lei, in uno stato che in circostanze normali le avrebbe provocato un attacco di panico. Eppure, come per tutto quello che era appena successo, quel panico non arrivò.

Santana fece una risata e la baciò di nuovo, "Penso di poter fare qualcosa al riguardo."

* * *

Dopo aver fatto una breve doccia e aver preso in prestito un pigiama di cotone, Brittany si stese sul letto avvolta dalle lenzuola di Santana, circondata dal profumo della donna: lo adorava. La sua ragazza era qualche metro più in là, dietro ad una porta chiusa, impegnata a farsi una doccia. Brittany desiderava davvero unirsi a lei, ma sospettava che le cose non sarebbero finite bene. Cosa piuttosto spiacevole dato che, appena si era infilata nella doccia lei stessa, era stata colta da un desiderio impellente di correre da lei e chiederle il bis. Eppure non lo fece perché sarebbe stato terribilmente ingiusto per Santana.

Santana le era sembrata già piuttosto al limite dopo poiché non era riuscita a ricambiare ma, nonostante si sentisse in colpa, riuscì a non provare vergogna perché la sua ragazza, in qualche modo, aveva saputo metterla a suo agio.

Almeno fino a quando non sentì fermarsi lo scroscio dell'acqua e l'immagine di una Santana nuda che usciva dalla doccia non le invase la mente.

La mancanza di suoni fu colmata dal rumore di un asciugacapelli, che le diede il tempo di calmarsi prima che la porta si aprisse. Santana uscì con indosso un pigiama di seta a taglio largo, che sembrava di classe quanto i suoi abiti da ufficio. Si muoveva attraverso la stanza sistemando alcune cose e mettendo i vestiti nel cesto della biancheria. Brittany si ritrovò incapace di distogliere lo sguardo. Se ne stava solo andando in giro a fare cose di tutti i giorni eppure, con i capelli sciolti sulle spalle in boccoli naturali e con il suo viso libero dal trucco, illuminato dolcemente dalla lampada in un angolo, Santana era splendida.

Sembrava anche molto meno tesa, e Brittany non poté che domandarsi se c'entrasse qualcos'altro oltre l'acqua fredda. Quel pensiero fu allontanato alla svelta perché, se avesse dovuto _dormire_ in un letto con Santana, di certo non poteva pensare a _quelle_ cose.

Una volta terminato di sistemare la stanza, Santana si infilò sotto le coperte, rannicchiandosi dietro di lei, avvolgendole un braccio intorno alla vita. Brittany lo lasciò lì per un momento prima di afferrarle la mano fra le sue e posizionarle sotto il suo mento, spingendo l'altra donna ancor più vicina.

Non ci furono rimostranze e Brittany si rilassò felicemente nel suo abbraccio, sentendosi di nuovo al sicuro fra le braccia di qualcuno, per la prima volta da così tanto tempo da non riuscire a ricordare. Ripensò a molti anni prima, quando si sentiva protetta fra le braccia di suo padre, ma ad un certo punto quella sensazione era scomparsa dalla sua vita. Amava ancora i suoi abbracci, e li desiderava, ma non la facevano sentire al sicuro come una volta, come se niente potesse farle del male. Sam era sempre stato una presenza confortante, ma neppure lui poteva farla sentire intoccabile. Eppure lì, in quel momento, con Santana stretta a lei, si sentì completamente al sicuro, come se Santana fosse un guardiano che l'avrebbe protetta e custodita durante la notte. E anche se sapeva che la sua ragazza era solamente un essere umano, non le impedì di sentirsi come se fosse la sua eroina.

* * *

Santana si strinse a Brittany e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di capire che diavolo stesse facendo. Di certo non era nei suoi piani lasciare che le cose si spingessero così in là. Un attimo prima si stava preparando per andare a dormire, e subito dopo veniva gettata su un letto e baciata con vigore. Diede la colpa alla sua libido, e alla carenza di sesso alla quale si era sottoposta per via di Felicia, ma se doveva essere onesta con se stessa, l'aveva fatto perché lo desiderava. Perché era l'unica persona in grado di vedere la verità dietro ad una donna timida, e in un istante se n'era uscita con un modo per aiutarla, per aiutare _entrambe_ con la loro relazione.

Tuttavia, nel farlo si era spinta troppo oltre e aveva messo entrambe in una nuova posizione, diversa e decisamente complicata, da cui uscire.

Facendo un respiro profondo, assaporò il profumo di Brittany, quello che riusciva facilmente a distinguere fra quello delle sue lenzuola, dei suoi vestiti, e del suo shampoo al cocco. Le scaldò il cuore e le fece provare un senso di pace che la sua mente era stanca di rifiutare.

Quel che era fatto, era fatto, e a quel punto Santana non rimpiangeva proprio nulla, se ne avesse avuto la possibilità l'avrebbe fatto di nuovo. Era stanca di pianificare una via di fuga quando il paesaggio continuava a cambiare.

Prima di addormentarsi, il suo ultimo pensiero fu che avrebbe smesso di provare a scappare. Qualsiasi cosa la personalità dissociata significasse per loro come coppia, avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per far funzionare le cose. Se non ci fosse riuscita, pazienza, ma ci avrebbe provato comunque con tutte le sue forze, perché il suo istinto le diceva che in ballo c'era qualcosa a cui valeva la pena aggrapparsi.

* * *

Erano quasi le 5 del mattino quando Brittany rientrò nel suo appartamento. Santana l'aveva accompagnata a casa per cambiarsi e si era offerta di aspettare per andare al lavoro insieme, ma Brittany declinò, sperando di potersi infilare nella sua stanza e nei suoi abiti da ufficio prima che qualcuno si accorgesse della sua assenza. Ma dato che la fortuna non era dalla sua, Sam era sveglio, intento a fare colazione con aria assonnata.

Cercò di oltrepassarlo prima che potesse accorgersi di lei, ma ovviamente non andò secondo i piani.

"Dove sei stata?" le chiese corrucciando la fronte davanti alla sua tenuta.

Indossava ancora il pigiama di Santana: i suoi abiti erano in una busta di plastica appoggiata al braccio, che nascose prontamente dietro la schiena.

"Ehm, fuori a controllare la posta."

Lui strizzò gli occhi diffidente, "Sono sveglio da un'ora, e non ti ho vista uscire dalla tua stanza."

"Perché sei in piedi così presto?" gli chiese, cercando di cambiare argomento.

"Perché Rachel ha deciso di iniziare a cantare l'opera alle prime luci dell'alba. Cosa che certamente già sai, dato che eri nella tua stanza."

"I-io..." accennò una risposta, ma non riuscì a elaborare una scusa in tempo.

Gli occhi di Sam si accesero improvvisamente, "Quello non è il tuo pigiama!" esclamò sorridendo a trentadue denti.

"Sì invece, l'ho comprato la settimana scorsa," rispose debolmente, ma Sam aveva già fiutato la verità e non avrebbe certo mollato la presa.

"Mi sembrava che fossi troppo silenziosa stanotte, non ti ho nemmeno sentita cucire," fece una pausa drammatica con uno scintillio negli occhi, "Perché ti stavi dando da fare con Santana!"

"No!" sbottò Brittany, avvampando subito di un colore rosso acceso, colore che entrambi sapevano che in realtà indicava un 'sì'.

"Okay, okay, non farò il ficcanaso, ma stamattina non si è comportata in modo strano, vero?"

"No," rispose Brittany sorridendo debolmente. Brittany si era svegliata al pensiero della sera precedente, giungendo alla rapida conclusione di aver rovinato tutto, eppure Santana si era comportata in modo assolutamente normale e affettuoso come al solito.

Sam si alzò in piedi e le diede una pacca sulla spalla, "E scommetto che ci sei riuscita rimanendo te stessa." Lei annuì quasi impercettibilmente, "Vedi? Non hai bisogno di far finta di essere qualcun altro per essere sicura di te, puoi essere coraggiosa ed essere Brittany allo stesso tempo."

Brittany chinò il capo dopo aver capito che lui aveva intuito il suo tentativo di piombare nell'appartamento di Santana e far finta di essere una specie di audace guerriera del sesso, "Ti prego non dirlo a nessuno."

Lui fece una smorfia, "E a chi dovrei dirlo?"

"Mercedes."

La sua espressione sprofondò, "Ma Britt, non lo dirà a nessuno."

"Dico davvero," ribadì con aria decisa, non sapeva il perché, ma sentiva il bisogno di custodire gelosamente quanto era successo la sera prima. Era qualcosa che portava nel cuore e non era certa di volere che Sam lo sapesse.

"Va bene. Non lo dirò a nessuno," sospirò Sam, e poi le scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli, "Comunque congratulazioni, stallona."

Sentì le sue guance arrossire di nuovo e serrò la mandibola per impedirsi di dire che _quel_ titolo sarebbe spettato a Santana.

"Sam?" lo chiamò.

Nel frattempo si era rimesso a sedere per continuare la colazione, ma ritornò al suo fianco quando sentì il suo nome, portando con sé la sua tazza di cereali, "Sì?"

"Quando credi che..." vacillò quando sentì il suo cuore iniziare a battere più vigorosamente, non per paure irrazionali, ma per giustificata agitazione, "Quand'è un buon momento per dire a qualcuno che lo ami?"

Brittany lo domandò perché si era resa conto in quel momento che nelle sue precedenti relazioni non aveva mai raggiunto quel punto con nessuno. Non era la prima volta che aveva provato quell'emozione per qualcuno con cui stava, ma era la prima volta che stava con qualcuno col quale si sentiva abbastanza a suo agio per dirglielo ad alta voce.

Sam si schiarì la voce, "Ehm, beh, dipende da te, alcuni preferiscono aspettare che prima lo dica l'altra persona, ma in quel modo si rischia di non dirselo mai."

"L'hai mai detto a Mercedes?"

"Sì."

"Chi l'ha detto per primo?"

"Io. Perché volevo che lo sapesse. Lei non ha ricambiato sul momento, ma ho preferito così perché non volevo che fosse una risposta di riflesso. Ci ha pensato e me l'ha detto quando si è sentita sicura di provare la stessa cosa."

Brittany annuì con aria estremamente concentrata, "Voglio che Santana lo sappia, ma non voglio che mi esca d'impulso."

Le diede un altro buffetto sui capelli prima di tornare al tavolo, "Non avere fretta, e poi il bisogno di urlarlo al mondo dalla cima di un grattacielo è abbastanza normale dopo una notte speciale come quella che avete appena trascorso. Saprai quando dirglielo, non preoccuparti."

Brittany sorrise e, soddisfatta per la risposta, si incamminò verso la sua stanza per cambiarsi velocemente, per poi vedere Rachel uscire dalla camera e, in qualche modo, scoprire ciò che aveva appena scoperto Sam.


End file.
